PMD: Volcanic Rush
by FluffyKathy
Summary: 3. When Team Rocket discovers a planet full of Pokémon with no humans, they start kidnaping the Pokémon there. It is up to Wigglytuff's guild to save the day. A member of Team Rocket and two trainers become Pokémon thanks to Arceus and someone else. Will they get back to normal and help the guide to save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Welcome to the world of Pokémon! In this place there are no humans, so Pokémon here established different system. Arceus and other legendary Pokémon stablished the guides and much more. The legendary Pokémon called it Poké World (aka Pokémon world 2). That was a long time ago. Now, legendary Pokémon and Pokemon alike have gone missing. Wigglytuff's guild has sent its best teams to find out the cause.

 **-Mt Groudon: Groudon's Cave-**

While the teams are looking for the cause, a young Team Rocket member looks for legendary Pokémon. They have been behind the missing Pokémon. He has green spikey hair, green eyes, a white shirt with a red "R" at the center, white pants, black shoes, and a yellow backpack. Oh, and his name is Troy. He was using some of Team Rocket's Pokémon and looking for the legendary Pokémon, Groudon. Troy was able to defeat it with his last Pokémon. "Oh yeah! I just caught my first legendary on my first try. That should show the guys back home." Troy said happily. He stopped smiling and frowned. "I'm sorry." Troy muttered to the Master ball. He attached the Master ball to his black belt. He exited a mountain and headed for the Rocket Facility.

One day ago on Earth... the Poké World was fine. A man named Nick and his friend Kathy were planning to become Pokémon and then head to the Poké World. The duo are in Nick's laboratory (Use your imagination - Nick). "Are you sure this is safe?" Kathy asked. She has dark brown hair, brown eyes, a grey head-band, gray pants, glasses, soft red shirt with two white strips on the side, and white shoes. Kathy was inside a tube which had tubes coming out the back. Nick had blue hair with the front part slightly covering his eyes, blue eyes, white shirt with blue buttons, blue jeans, and white shoes. Nick was going to make Kathy into a special kind of Eevee. "Of course not! If it was safe, then I wouldn't have let you sign the waiver." Nick chimed. He turned on the machine that he had been building for the past couple of days. "Wait, what waiver?" Kathy asked for she didn't even sign anything. A beam of light flashed and Kathy was now an Eevee. "Eureka! I did it. You proud of me?" Nick asked a dazed Kathy. Kathy shook her head and saw the world in a new perspective. "Eevee eevee! Vee eevee bee! (I"m so tiny! Turn me back to normal!) Kathy barked at Nick. Nick blinked a bit. "I should have told you that once I turned you into Eevee, you would sound like one. However, because I'm me... I can understand you." Nick said calmly. "Look, I'm going to turn myself into a Pokémon too. Soo, stay here." Nick said as he picked up Kathy and placed her by the lever. "Pull the lever!" Nick commanded one he sealed himself in the tube. Kathy wobbled a bit, but was able to turn on the machine. A beam of light flashes. Nick was turned into a shiny Mew. (Turning on Poké translation for readers - Kathy) "Sweet! I'm cooler than you." Nick commented with a smile. "Nick... exactly what did you mean by making me into a special Eevee?" Kathy asked ignoring his comment. "Let's just say that you can do what no other Eevee has ever done before." Nick said rather cryptic. Before Kathy could say anything, Nick opened up a portal to the Poke World. "Let's go!" Nick said with excitement and grabbed Kathy. Kathy yelped as Nick pulled her in. Nick "accidentally" left the portal opened between the world of Pokemon and the Poké World at a specific place.

 **-Krabby Beach-**

Meanwhile (three days later, after Nick left the portal open), a team named Volcanic Rush was at Krabby Beach relaxing. They are one of the many exploration teams at Wigglytuff's Guide. There was Charmander, Electrike, Bagon, and Mudkip. These four have save the day countless times and have a gold rank. "Man... Those Zubats are so annoying." Bagon commented. "I agree, but someone had to stop them from stealing all the Oran berries." Charmander responded. "Hey! Come in the water. It feels nice!" Mudkip chimed. "Cannon Ball!" Electrike yelled as she jumped off a small hill and made a splash. "Would love to, but I'm a fire-type remember. Unless there is a hot spring nearby, I'm not going in." Charmander yelled and added, "Don't go too far!". "We won't!" the two Pokemon yelled back. They ensued in splashing water to one another. "I'm guessing you are going to look after the bag and stay in the sun." Bagon guessed. "We could build a sandcastle." Charmander suggested. Bagon nodded and the two build a sandcastle. Mudkip and Electrike came to the beach and shook themselves dry. Just then a legendary Pokémon, Hoopa, appeared. "Team VR!" Hoopa yelled as he came through a portal which case created by one of his hoops. "When will you stop calling us that?" Charmander asked rather annoyed. Ever since Hoopa called them that, most Pokémon started calling them that. "It's Dialga. He is missing!" Hoopa panicked, ignoring Charmander's question. "Did you check his regular spots?" Mudkip asked. "Of course I did! What do you think I am, a newbie?" Hoopa asked rather haughty. "Fine... we will help you out. When was the last time you saw him?" Charmander asked. "I saw him with a shiny Mew and an Eevee. He seemed perplexed at first, but then some strange creatures started coming out. They were standing on two legs and had this red 'R' in the middle. The Mew and Eevee managed to escape, but Dialga was caught off guard and was taken." Hoopa explained. "So, he wasn't missing he was kidnapped." Bagon pointed out. "No way!? He's been kiddnapped!?" Hoopa replied rather shocked. There was a sweat-drop on the team. "Take us to the place where Dialga was taken. Maybe we can find out who took him." Electrike chimed. "I can call Chatot and inform him about this." Bagon suggested. "Ok, you do that and the three of us will go with Hoopa. Team Volcanic Rush time to put this vacation on hold." Charmander said as she grabbed their bag.

And with that the team went to Arceus's Temple, to find out where Dialga was taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon. Enjoy.**

* * *

The day Nick opened the portal, Team Rocket found a Pokéball Factory. The factory was said to make all kinds of Pokéballs, including the Master ball. Team Rocket infiltrated the factory and held all of the workers hostage. The leader of the small group was Will. He was wearing the classic Team Rocket outfit, had sleek black hair, blue eyes. "Where are my scientists?" Will asked. "We are here sir." One of the scientist said. "Go do you job then." Will said. The scientists went to the computers that contained the factory's information. Will went to the grunts. "You guys will make sure that these workers only give the Pokéballs to us. Also make sure that no one comes in or out." Will commanded. "Yes sir!" the grunts said in sync. They went out to do their jobs. Will was about to call Giovanni, the fierce leader of Team Rocket, when one of the scientists called him. "Will, come take a look at this." the scientist said. Will went over to the computer and saw a strange power appear on the monitors.

"What is that?" Will asked. "Well sir, it appears to be that something has opened up a portal to a world of Pokémon without humans." the scientist explained to the best of his ability. "No humans means no competition... We must invade it now. Where is this portal?" Will commanded. "It seems to have opened from a place called Earth. However, the thing that left the portal opened is now in this very factory to the other Pokémon world." the scientist explained. He seemed fascinated and puzzled at the same time. "If it is opened here, then where is it?" Will demanded. Before the scientist could answer, a grunt came to Will. "Sir, there is a weird hole in the manager's room." the grunt said. "Lead me to it." Will ordered. The grunt led Will and the scientist to the manager's room. In the middle of the room, there was a portal. "It must be the portal. Get the grunts here." Will ordered. The grunt went to get everyone else. Once all the grunts were rounded up, Will addressed them. Will separated the team into two. "Ok men, on the other side of this portal is a Pokémon world without humans. Which means no competition or people to stop us. Lets go make Giovanni proud by taking over that place. Now all of you have Pokémon with you along with multiple Pokéballs, so get ready to hit the ground running. Make a Rocket facility and map if you have to. Good luck men. Now go catch some strong Pokémon!" Will yelled igniting fire inside the grunts. The grunts cheered as they went through the portal. "Sir, are all the grunts going there?" the scientist asked. "No... just some of them. The rest of you will guard this place and keep the workers working. No one shall interfere!" Will said and rallied them up. "Yes sir!" the grunts said in sync.

 **-Arceus's Temple-**

And so that, the portal led the grunts to a strange temple. White pillars stood at the edges of the place. The sky looked like the galaxy and the floor was pitch black with small white dots that resembled starts. The grunts looked around in fascination. There where stairs that where a purple color with white dots. The grunts went up the stairs. Upon the higher platform was Dialga fighting with a shiny Mew and an Eevee. The Eevee was running away from the larger Pokémon while the shiny Mew took down Dialga with ease. "Ok... I did not know we would be spawn here. We should go to the Poké World before we get found." the shiny Mew told the Eevee.

"Did that thing talk?" one grunt asked rather loudly. "Umm... I thought you said this was safe." the Eevee replied to the Mew. "I did. Let get out of here before the get us." the shiny Mew said as it teleported them out. "Look at this sir. Dialga has fainted. We can capture it." another grunt said. "Way to go dummy you let it go away." a third grunt hissed to the first one. "Will we have captured the legendary Pokémon Dialga. We will send it back." a grunt with green hair said over a holographic projection of Will. "Good job men. Keep at it. Soon Team Rocket shall rule the world." Will said and ended the conversation. The team of grunts found a place where there are various portals that lead to certain parts of the Poké World. The team of grunts split into groups of ten to cover more ground. Unfortunately, no one was left behind in the temple.

 **-Present Moment-**

Hoopa led Team VR to Arceus's Temple. Arceus himself was on the second level talking to Rayquaza and Palkia. "Dialga and various Pokémon have gone missing these past three days. We should launch a full scale investigation." Palkia raged. "Calm down! Your tantrums will not solve anything. We must stay calm and think about this rationally." Arceus said calmly. "Giratina is looking in the her weird world for any sign of corruption." Rayquaza said. "Arceus yo! I found Team VR!" Hoopa yelled getting their attention. "Team Volcanic Rush! I'm sorry for making you leave your vacation so early. You may not know this, but many Pokémon have gone missing." Arceus informed them. "Ok do you know where they can be?" Charmander asked. "Unfortunately no." Arceus replied sadly. "Perhaps your guild can help us out again." Rayquaza suggested. "That is a good idea Ray! Let these guys do all the hard work." Palkia said bitterly and sarcastically. "We shall lend a hand then. Anything the Wiggytuff's guild needs we shall provide." Arceus said supporting Rayquaza's idea.. "Team Volcanic Rush! We have a mission to do. We need to find out where all the missing Pokémon have gone. Are you ready?" Mudkip said with energy. "We shall do our best Arceus!" Bagon cheered. "Very well then. Good luck." Arceus said. The team went to a room full of portals. Above the portals were Pokémon writing. The team choose the one that led them to Treasure Town. "Hoopa what are you doing here. I thought you were in the mountain range." Palkia said. "Oh! I- umm." Hoopa got nervous and started to panic accidentally changing into a shiny Mew.

"I can explain." Nick said. "... I have never seen you before. You radiate with a strange aura." Arceus became fascinated with this Mew. "I was a human and I need a favor from you big guy. If you help me, I can tell you who took Dialga." Nick said calmly. "Very well then. Tell me your price." Arceus said now intrigued by this Mew. He was the one known for turning humans into Pokémon. He had never met a human who turned himself into one. "I need you to look that way." Nick said. All three legendaries looked in the direction that Nick pointed. Nick immediately left as soon as the looked in that direction. "I don't see anything." Arceus said and all three turned back. "He's gone." Rayquaza said. "I'm going to get you!" Palkia raged and went after Nick.

And with that Team Volcanic Rush goes to the guide to discover where the missing Pokémon have gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon. Enjoy.**

* * *

As Troy ran back to the portal he came in through, a flock of Beedrills flew in panic. "Not the Beedrills!" Troy panicked and jumped into a bush. "Come back here!" a grunt yelled at the Beedrills. His Heatmor launched a powerful flamethrower at the Beedrills. Five Beedrills fainted while the others panicked and flew away faster. "Dude!? You ok?" the grunt asked Troy. "I think so. Hey! I caught Groudon. Pretty cool. Right?" Troy said rather proudly. "Dude! We should go to Will." the grunt said happily. All the sudden a shiny Celebi appeared and stared at Troy. "It's a shiny Celebi! Heatmor use flamethrower!" the grunt quickly ordered. "Heatmor! (Ok!)" Heatmor said and launched a powerful flamethrower.

The shiny Celebi teleported with Troy. When she teleported Troy out of the forrest, Troy's master ball fell to the ground. The flamethrower missed. "Where did that Celebi go?" the grunt scratched his head and took the master ball. He went to take it to Will.

 **-Treasure Town-**

Team Volcanic Rush came through the portal. The portal was located between the Kangaskhan's store and the Kecleon Bros store. It disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "Well if it isn't Team VR! How are you?" Calvin the shiny Kecleon spoke. "Oh! Calvin! Kecleon! Kangaskhan! So nice to see you all!" Electrike said with happiness. "We are fine. We need to get to Wigglytuff's guild. Is anyone there?" Charmander asked them.

"Last I heard Chatot and Wigglytuff along with Team Shadows went on an exploration to the mountains. Hoopa is in need of help." Kangaskhan replied. "Hoopa? He was here with us. In fact, he was the one that told us about Dialga." Mudkip said now concerned. "That is odd. Perhaps it is Mew playing a trick on you." Kecleon suggested. "I thought she was with Mewtwo in that weird cave searching for a Pokémon named Zygarde or something." Bagon said. "This is strange. Whom ever we were talking to seemed to know us." Charmander said now puzzled. "Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Team Shadows came back today actually, before you guys arrived." Calvin said. "We should meet them and ask them." Bagon suggested. "Thanks a lot you three. Hope to see you soon." Mudkip chimed. "Bye! I hope you find the answers to your questions." Kangeskhan said with glee. Team VR passed by many familiar shops. Upon reaching the stairs that led up to the guild, Electrike went close to a hole that had a sign above it that read "Spinda's Cafe".

"Electrike! Where are you going?" Bagon asked. "I smell... COOKIES!" Electrike yelled with glee. She ran down as fast as she could. The rest of the team followed her. The team failed to see the two grunts hiding behind the well.

 **-Spinda's Cafe-**

The cafe was very loud when Team VR entered. Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Team Shadows were there. Team Shadows consisted of Zorua, Deino, Absol, and Bisharp. Absol was the leader of the team. "Team Shadows!" Electrike yelled with glee. "If it isn't Team Volcanic Rush. Long time no see." Absol said and greeted an energetic Electrike. "Same here. How was the mountains?" Charmander asked. "Not bad... But we did encounter Darkrai. He is still upset. When we asked him about what was upsetting him, he didn't respond." Zorua said. "That is odd." Bagon said. "Well now that you four are here... How about a battle?" Absol asked eagerly. "Not now. Zorua... I have to ask you something." Charmander began. "What is it?" Zorua answered. "A while back... We meet Hoopa. However, it seems that Hoopa can't be in two places at once. Where you there at Krabby beach earlier today?" Charmander finally asked. "No. I was with Bisharp getting Oran berries." Zorua said. "It's true. I was with him the whole time." Bisharp added. "What is this all about?" Deino asked. "Something is kidnapping all of the Pokémon, including legendaries." Mudkip said. "What!?" Team Shadows said in shock and in unison.

Chatot and Wigglytuff were overhearing the conversation. "We knew about this, but none of our teams seem to know who is doing this." Chatot informed Team VR. "Why did't you guys tell us sooner?" Charmander asked Chatot and Wigglytuff. "Ok. Everyone to the guide. I have an important announcement to make." Wigglytuff said and added "Yoom-Tah!" "That wasn't an answer." Charmander muttered.

 **-Outside-**

As soon as the Pokémon went outside, the two Team Rocket grunts attacked them. "Onix! I choose you!" The first grunt said. The second one had a Treeko held hostage in a iron prison. "Go Parasect!" the second one yelled. "Squawk! What!? How did those creatures released Pokémon from that?!" Chatot asked in horror (he is one of the few Pokémon Team Rocket can understand - Nick). "Mud! Mudkip mud! Kip! (Look it's a Treecko. Team Volcanic Rush! Lets save the little guy!)" Mudkip commanded his team. Mudkip used water gun and Bagon used dragon breath on Onix. Charmander used flamethrower and Elecktrike used thunder on the Parasect. The two Pokémon went down. The grunts recalled their Pokémon and then ran away in fear. They left the Treecko behind.

Who were those strange creatures? To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokémon. Enjoy.**

* * *

Treecko woke up in an unfamiliar room. Team Volcanic Rush entered the room to check on this strange Treeko. "Are you ok?" Mudkip asked. "UH? Umm... I think so." Treecko said. He then realized that he was talking to Pokémon and could understand them. The strange Treecko looked at itself. "I'm- I'm a Treecko!?" the Treecko said in shock. "Don't tell me that you were once human too." Charmander said dully. "H-how do you know that?" Treecko asked amazed at the Charmander. "I can answer some of your questions later. I'm Charmander, and these are my team mates: Mudkip, Electrike, and Bagon. We are an exploration team named Team Volcanic Rush." Charmander informed Treecko. "Do you have a name?" Electrike asked eagerly. "

Troy." Troy the Treecko answered. "Nice to meet you Troy." Bagon said before adding, "We need to go outside. The others are waiting for us." Troy followed the team to the meeting room. There was a Sunflora, Loudred, Bidoof, Absol, Zorua, Dieno, Bisharp, Diglett, Dugtrio, Chimeco, Wigglytuff, and Chatot. Wigglytuff and Chatot were in the front of the room. "Ok everyone! As you all know, excluding some teams, Pokémon have been disappearing these past three days." Wigglytuff said. "Who's that?" Treecko asked. "That is Wigglytuff. He is the Pokémon that made this guild." Charmander said. "Oh." Troy said. _'I wonder if he was a human before. It would make sense on how he knew that I was one once too.'_ Troy thought. "We have sent teams to find out the cause of this." Chatot informed them. "Somehow, our teams have gone missing too. We have to send our best teams to find out." Wigglytuff said. "I think those creatures that were by the well were humans." Charmander spoke up. "Oh! That is right. You use to be human. I almost forgot." Chatot said. "It's ok. But, I have never seen those cloths before." Charmander said sounding puzzled.

"I recognized the outfits. It is Team Rocket." Troy said. "OH! Who is this?" Wigglytuff asked. "This is Troy the Treecko." Electrike said. "Nice to meet you. Does he have a team?" Wigglytuff asked. "No. However, due to this new circumstances... we will take him in." Mudkip answered. "That's fine by me. Very well then. Troy you are now a temperary member of Team VR. Yoom-Tah!" Wigglytuff said with glee. "Please tell us more about this Team Rocket." Chatot said ignoring Wigglytuff's joy. All of the Pokémon looked at Troy awaiting for his answer. _'ACK! They want the answer now... I should have told them I have stage fright.'_ Troy thought and froze in his spot. "Troy?" Charmander asked getting his attention. _'Maybe if I just focus on him...'_ Troy thought and pretended that Charmander was the only Pokémon in the room. "From what I can remember... Team Rocket has one goal, which is to take over the world with the use of Pokémon." Troy said trying not to sound nervous. "Interesting. Until we find more information, Team VR and Team Shadows. You two shall work together to find out the cause of the missing Pokémon." Wigglytuff said. "We will do our best!" Absol said. "Us too!" Mudkip said getting pumped up. "Meeting adjourned!" Chatot said as he flapped his wings.

"What now?" Troy asked Team VR. "First we need to get you to get registered. Then we head our to Treasure town to get supplies." Mudkip answered. "Ok." Troy responded. Mudkip and Troy go to Chatot to get him registered.

 **-Uxie's Fall-**

Meanwhile... in Uxie's Fall, Kathy and Nick are at the top of the waterfall. Nick is setting up camp for the duo have walked for too long. Kathy stares at the waterfall. _'Useless.'_ That single word plagued Kathy's mind. ' _Is that how my family sees me? Sure they push me to do better, but is it enough. I am not able to satisfy them like my sister. After all, she is perfect. Sometimes... I-I wish I wasn't born. Maybe they would be happier without me.'_ Kathy's dark thoughts led her closer to the edge of the waterfall. Nick looked up in time. "Kathy!" he tried not to sound panicked. "Be cafe! We are at the top of Uxie's Fall. Unless, you were going to do an epic cannon ball." Nick said as he flew close to Kathy. "Oh! I just wanted to enjoy the view." Kathy said forcing a smile.

 _'Man. Why does she put up a wall like that? It is like she doesn't want anyone to know her very well. It is one thing to make everyone believe that you are ok, but the consequences are even greater. What ever thoughts or beliefs that Kathy has must be eating her up.'_ Nick thought and shook it off. He knew Kathy was not ok and wanted to help her. However, the problem that stood between him and helping her is that Kathy didn't want his help or anyone's. She wanted to solve this problem all by herself. "Nick you know that I can't swim, so there is no way I can do a cannon ball." Kathy said interrupting the silence. "If you want I can teach you how to swim." Nick suggested. "Perhaps another time." Kathy smiled. ' _You do not deserve this.'_ Kathy's dark thoughts began yet again. _'You are not smart or pretty. They all use you in the end. They don't want to be your friends.'_ Kathy pushed the thoughts back. "So... What do you want to see?" Nick asked Kathy. "Well... how about snow?" Kathy suggested. "Ok then. But we are walking there." Nick said teasing Kathy. "What?! Why? Can't you teleport there or something?" Kathy asked rather frustrated. This guy's logic and plans annoys her sometimes. "Nah! It's more fun like this. That way we can make new friends and memories." Nick chimed. "...Fine. But you have to carry me." Kathy pouted. "No." Nick said as he flew down. "Nick! You can't leave me up here!" Kathy yelled. "Yes I can!" Nick yelled back. "I can't swim!" Kathy's yell was louder as Nick flew to the bottom of the water fall. "You will soon!" Nick yelled as soon as he reached the bottom.  
 _  
'This guy is crazy! Just what kind of person does that?!'_ Kathy thought. "JUMP!" Nick encouraged Kathy. Kathy stared at the abandoned camp that Nick made. "NO!" Kathy yelled and went to the camp. She stared at the logs. Kathy had never been camping before. _'I need to start a fire and build shelter. I also need food and water.'_ Kathy thought with determination before that word echoed in her mind. _'Useless.'_ Kathy surrounded the logs with rocks. She then grabbed more logs and vines to start her shelter. Kathy used the leaves that have fallen from the trees to make a roof and bed. Nick finally flew back up to see the small shelter. Kathy was trying to start a fire. "You need help with that?" Nick asked. "Oh! Now you come back." Kathy said sounding annoyed. "You are not alone. You have me." Nick said sounding rather fatherly. "What kind of a person leaves someone?" is what Kathy should have said. "Don't leave me again. You are lucky that I built this for two." Kathy muttered out of spite. Nick smiled as he helped Kathy.

Troy has joined Team Volcanic Rush. Nick's skill went up. Will Team VR find out where this Team Rocket has kidnapped all of the missing Pokémon?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I don't own** **Pokémon** **.**

* * *

Team Volcanic Rush and Team Shadows went to Treasure Town to gather supplies. As soon as both teams were done, they headed off to the mountains. The reason for this was that the last thing that Troy remembered was being near a mountain. Since he does not remember which one he was near, both team are going to explore the two known mountains. There was the one that was in an island that was off the coast of Krabby Beach called Mt. Trio, which would take about two days. The other called Mt. Groudon was about a days journey from Celebi Forrest. Team Shadows were done with their shopping. "Ok. Are you going to Mt. Trio or Mt. Groudon?" Absol asked. "I guess we will take Mt. Groudon. You have been to Mt. Trio before, so I think that makes sense right?" Mudkip replied. "Ok. It's fine by me. Hopefully we can find out if this Team Rocket are there in the mountains." Bagon said. Team Shadows left for their two day journey while Team VR went on a one day journey.

 **-Celebi's Forrest-**

Troy noticed the tall trees and many Pokémon that were hiding due to Team Rocket. Troy also noticed that Bagon was taller than most Bagon's. Bagon noticed Troy staring at him. "You ok dude?" Bagon asked. "Oh! I don't mean to be staring... But you are awfully tall for a Bagon." Troy said nervously looking away. "My dad is the biggest Salamance in the whole Poké World. That is one of the reasons that he is feared by many dragon-types. He is also a fearsome warrior." Bagon said sounding unhappy. "If your dad is feared by dragon-types, then shouldn't you be feared by them as well?" Troy asked. "I am... but unfortunately I won't be able to live up to my father's expectations." Bagon said sadly. "Why not?" Troy asked.

"C-Can you keep a secret?" Bagon asked Troy. Bagon had stopped walking and he towered over Troy. "Of c-course!" Troy said out of fear. "Every Bagon wants to learn how to fly. That is why we jump off of rocks every day. But... I'm scared of flying." Bagon said the last part quickly and as quietly as he could. Troy was puzzled and somewhat frightened by the tall Bagon. "Seriously?!" Troy said rather unsure. "Are you two talking about Bagon's father?" Electrike asked running up to them. "Yes." Bagon said and turned to Troy," My father accidentally dropped me when I was a baby. That day I fell... was the worst day of my life. Maybe that is why he is in Magnezone's Jail." "I thought he went to jail because he wouldn't stop fighting and getting things for you." Electrike said. "That too. My dad would fight with every Pokémon he met and would force the Pokémon he defeated to be my friends." Bagon said. "So... How did you meet Team VR?" Troy asked sitting down on a fallen log. Mudkip and Charmander walked back to the trio. "Come on you three! We still have a long way to go." Mudkip said and tried to push Troy off the log. "We can walk and talk. Come on! We are burning day light Pokémon." Charmander said pushing Electrike and Bagon. The group continued to advance through the forrest. They reached the middle of the forrest and began to set up camp. "I met Charmander and Mudkip first." Bagon began his story. He and Troy sat on the ground as the others continued to set up camp.

-Flashback: Bagon's POV-

I lived in a place called Regigigas's Desert. There is a palace in the middle that contains Regigigas and his friends. It is also a sanctuary for many Pokémon. A lot of dragon, ground, rock, steel, some normal, and flying-type Pokémon live there because of the open spaces. My father and I lived in a cave a mile away from the palace. While my father was looking for a new challenger, he found Charmander and Mudkip passing through. He started to attack them with all of his might. Charmander and Mudkip did their best to fight back, but he was too strong. Eventually the duo fainted, and my father took them to the cave. I was with my friends Altaria and Chansey. They were scared of my father, but they came to visit me everyday. My father dropped both and stood at the entrance. Charmander and Mudkip were revived thanks to Chansey. I apologized to them for my father's action. I told them how they could leave, but they were here on a mission. Team VR heard that there was a Time gear near this place. They were looking for it so they could give it to Dialga. I was thrilled to meet an exploration team and practically begged my father if I could join them. My father was as well thrilled with the idea as well. So, all of us in the cave went to the place were Regigigas hid the Time gear. I have been with Team VR since that day.

I originally thought that they kept me in fear of my father. However, it turns out that they kept me because I was their friend. I was so happy that day. As for when I met Electrike... I met her in her tribe at Luxray's Peak. A lot of electric and steel-type Pokémon live there. Electrike was the first daughter of a Manectric. Her father was the leader of his pact and always had male Electrikes. Our Electrike was the first girl in a long time to become the next leader of the pact. However, she would have to wed a male Electrike in order to rule the pact. Electrike refused and a battle raged. Our team was on a mission to find Zapados and bring him back to Mt. Trio. We joined Electrike's side by accident. She was different back then. She was more serious and not as joyful as she is now. Eventually, the battle stopped and our side won. Electrike left her parents in charged because she wanted to help us find Zapados. Since then, she has been with us.

-Flashback ends: Author's POV-

"That is a lot of chaos that you have been through." Troy said. "Ok you two lazy bugs. Time for bed." Charmander said. "Can I have a cookie?" Electrike asked rather innocently. "... Fine, but just one." Mudkip said not wanting to give into Electrike's plea. The group went into their leaf beds and the fire was left one. The team members took watch stations to make sure that Team Rocket wouldn't attack them.

As our heroes sleep, Team Rocket makes a plan to get all of the Pokémon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I don't own** **Pokémon** **.**

* * *

 **-Pokéball Factory:** **Pokémon world 1-**

Team Rocket continuously makes the factory workers keep at their job. The upper management workers create Master balls and Will oversees them. He begins to wonder why the other grunts have not returned. As nighttime was falling, Will had to give his reports to Giovanni. As he was going to give his reports, he spotted a Pichu behind some wooden crates. "What are you doing here?!" Will said enraged. He let out a Magmortar and was about to engage in battle with the small Pichu. The Pichu sparked up it's cheeks and went in a battle stance. Will noticed the orange star tattoo that was on the Pichu's tail. He had never seen anything like it before. "Magmortar use flamethrower!" Will commanded his Pokémon. Magmortar released a lot of flamethrowers towards the running Pichu. It wasn't running away, it was running towards Will. Pichu released a thunder shock to Magmortar when it jumped. The thunder shock was surprisingly strong for a Pichu. Pichu landed on Will's head and stayed there. "GET OFF ME YOU LITTLE RAT!" Will raged as he tried to get the Pokémon off his head. Pichu jumped off and ran towards the scientists. Will and his Magmortar chased after the small Pichu. Pichu was much faster than the two and quickly "evolved" into a Pikachu with an orange star tattoo on it's tail. The now Pikachu stood next to a random scientist. "WHERE IS IT?!" Will said raging with anger. "Where is what sir?" one scientist asked out of fear. "The Pichu with the tattoo!" Will raged and started to look around the room. Magmortar stared at the room for a bit before giving up. "There is no Pichu here. Perhaps you are seeing things sir." another scientist suggested.

"Alright then... If you see it tell me. That little rat has infiltrated our factory." Will said trying to calm down. "O-OK sir! If we see it we will tell you." the first scientist said. Will and his Magmortar left in spite. The Pikachu saw the scientists get back to work. They were trying to find a way to get the grunts back home. Pikachu placed a flash-drive in a computer without the scientists noticing. _'Nick is right. These guys are not very bright. Ha! And that one grunt is got so mad when he couldn't find me. This ability to evolve without evolving that he gave me is wicked! I can't wait to see the look on Nick's face when I tell him that his plan is working.'_ Pikachu devilishly thought. This Pikachu is actually Nick's Pokémon and is nicknamed Peter. Peter has been with Nick for as long as it can remember. One the flash-drive was done downloading all of the files. Peter grabbed the flash-drive and left. He was careful not to be seen by any of the grunts. Peter stayed in the factory to keep Nick updated in their plan. He found a spot that the grunts did not bother searching, the closet in the second floor.

 **-Kyogre's Sea: Pokémon world 2-**

As nighttime fell in the Poké word, Team Shadows sailed by sea via Lapras. He had a small raft that was big enough for Team Shadows. Lapras would led them to Mt. Trio. They were half way there when they saw a shiny Mew. At the end of it's tail was an Eevee hanging on to it's dear life. "You know... I expected you to go all fan-girl when we got to this place. I mean... who wouldn't be excited to be a Pokémon and be able to meet them." Nick said as he flew. "Well you thought wrong!" Kathy yelled at him. She did her best to hang on to his tail. "Halt!" Absol said getting into a battle stance. "Hello Team Shadows!" Nick chimed and flew just a few inches away from them. Kathy let out a small yelp due to her feet being dangerously close to the water. "How do you know us?" Zorua asked.

"I know everything and yet I know nothing." Nick said. "What is that suppose to mean?" Bisharp said rather spiteful. "It could mean anything. We have to be on our way. Kyogre is after us." Nick said rather calmly. "Why is he after you?" Lapras asked. All of the sudden Kyogre appeared. He was in rage mode. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he said angrily. "I think it is because his friend Groudon was taken from him and now he is fighting everyone. He is too stubborn to ask for help." Nick said sounding like a professor. "What?" all the Pokémon asked in sync. "I love berries." Nick said and teleported out of there. "..." Team Shadows and Lapras meet their faith when Kyogre used a powerful hydro pump.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own** **Pokémon** **.**

* * *

 **-Celebi's Forrest-**

As Troy woke up from his nap, he noticed that he was all alone. None of the team members could be seen. Troy looked around the sight only to discover that he was not near the camp sight. A shiny Mew was levitating him. Troy could see a concerned Eevee who saw that he was awake. "Nick he is awake!" Kathy said out of fear. "We are not there yet... I need more time. Use bite on him or something." Nick said rather bitterly. "W-What?! N-No!" Kathy said surprised at Nick's words. "Either you use a move or I use lick." Nick said now annoyed. He was acting like this for a reason. He wanted to see what Kathy would do in a situation like this. Nick was preparing her for his plan. Kathy stared at the Treecko and then at Nick. She hesitated wondering what she should do. "Look... Eevee. I don't know why you kidnapped me, but please let me go." Troy begged. "Let him go." Kathy said quietly but audible. Nick forced a frown on himself as he dropped the Treecko to the ground. "Fine. However, he still has to follow us." Nick said bitterly. "Sorry about that." Kathy said softly. Troy noticed how shy she was. "It's ok. Can you tell me why you kidnapped me?" Troy asked. "Hey! We have to get going!" Nick yelled. Kathy and Troy ran to catch up to the grumpy Nick.

"I'm not sure why Nick did that. To be honest, I don't even know where we are going." Kathy said not making much eye contact. Troy stared at the shy Eevee for a bit. "This Nick guy doesn't sound nice. Why are you with him anyways?" Troy asked intrigued by this Eevee. He noticed her soft tail. At first glance it seemed normal, but upon a second look you could see bite marks on it. "He is a nice guy, just a little crazy and annoying sometimes. I joined him on his adventure because..." Kathy said softly. She didn't want Troy to know the reason. Nick was overhearing their conversation. _'Something must have happened before I invited her to my house. I could read her mind and get it over with. However, I should let her tell me when she is ready. Maybe what ever happened is causing Kathy to bite her tail.'_ Nick thought and led them to Luxray's Peak. The peak is the half-way point. After they pass this, they will arrive at Groudon's Cave.

Meanwhile, Team VR is in a panic attack. "I can't believe that we lost him." Charmander said as she continued to look for Troy. "All we have is this note that reads 'Come meet me at Luxray's Peak.'' Bagon said as he placed on the bag that carried various berries and the map. "I-I can't go back..." Electrike said sadly. "You have to try. Your parents are probably wondering what you have been doing." Charmeder said trying to cheer her up. "True... But what if I become mean again?" Electrike asked. "You still have us." Mudkip chimed. Electrike smiled. The team went on their way to the peak.

 **-Luxray's Peak-**

Nick, Kathy, and Troy arrived at the peak. They noticed the thunder clouds and the rocky terrain. "Why is it called Luxray's Peak?" Troy asked. "A group of Luxrays and Team VR freed the Pokémon here from Zapados. Legend says that the group climbed the highest peak to fight Zapados." Nick informed them as the crossed the rocky terrain with caution. They were passing through some rock pillars. "Why were they fighting Zapados?" Troy asked. "Supposedly Zapados became corrupted by Dialga and was following his orders. It was named Luxray's Peak because of that event." Nick informed them and all of the sudden stopped. "How in the world do you know that?" Kathy asked. "Quiet! We are trespassing Manectric's territory." Nick said while shushed them.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" a loud voice came out of nowhere. "Eep." Kathy yelped and stood behind Nick. "We come in peace." Nick said as calmly as possible. An old Manectric appeared from the shadows. "Are you working for those creatures that is capturing our kind?" the ellder asked. "Nay. We are just passing by. We are trying to get to Mt. Groudon so we can go inside of Groudon's Cave." Nick said sounding very calm and cool. "... The only way you shall pass is if you defeat us." the elder said. "WHAT?! Nick I don't know how to fight." Troy said in panic. "Troy." Nick looks at him and at Kathy, "This is Kathy the Eevee. Kat this is Troy the Treecko. You both have to work together to defeat these guys. I will deal with the elder Manectric." Both Pokémon looked at each other. "Manectrics... ATTACK!" the elder yelled. A group of six Manectrics appeared from the shadows and attacked. "How in the world does that guy know my name?" Troy asked barely dodging a Manectric. Kathy was using tackle and skillfully dodging them. It was a good thing Nick told her the basics of fighting and dodging. "Think of a move in you head and execute it." Kathy said and protected Troy by tackling a Manectric. "Like what?" Troy asked in panic. _'Is this dude serious?! Does he even know the moveset of the Pokémon he is? I guess not.'_ Kathy thought. "Try using tackle like me." Kathy suggested. She dodged a thunderbolt from one of the Manectrics and then used tackle. Troy followed her lead and did the same.

Team VR barely arrived at Luxray's Peak. "..." Electrike shivered. "Are you ok?" Bagon asked. "What you looking at? My clan is in trouble. You punks have to help me out right now." Electrike commanded. "Aannnddd she is back." Mudkip said and gave a heavy sigh. "Come on Team VR. You better follow my lead or you are in big trouble." Electrike said and ran off. "Come on you guys. Troy is probably at the Manectric's clan." Charmander said trying to get them to move. The team slowly started to run after Electrike "These Pokémon are really strong." Troy said breathing heavily. "Don't give up on me yet. We can still do this." Kathy said. She didn't sound shy at all. "I can't take it anymore..." Troy said and fainted on the spot. "T-Troy!" Kathy gasped. The Manectrics started to close in on her. Kathy placed Troy on her back. She was going to protect him with what strength she had left. A sudden Pokémon used quick-attack to knock out all of the Manectrics.

"You Manectrics are not ready to go into a fight." Electrike said unpleased with their performance. "W-What are you doing here?" one Manectric asked. "You have to be prepared for anything. If I was a Luxray, I would have stolen all of the food that you have. You are lucky that I am back." Electrike huffed. "Calm down missy. You haven't been here for a while now." the elder said, "These Pokémon are not our enemies." Nick flew over to Kathy. "You ok?" he asked her. Kathy placed down Troy carefully before nodding. "Electrike! Wait for us!" Bagon yelled. "What took you slow Pokémon so long." Electrike said not pleased with their speed. "Mudkip got lost along the way." Charmander said breathing heavily. "I did not!" Mudkip said getting red with embarrassment. "What happened to Troy?" Bagon asked getting near the fainted Troy. "We got into a battle with the Manectrics." Nick informed him. "We should get him to the cave." Charmander told Electrike. "Manectrics! You best be grateful that I don't ground you all. Now get the Pokémon to the infirmary." Electrike commanded."Yes ma'm." the Manectrics said in unison. They took the team and the two extra Pokémon to the cave.

As our heroes rest for what lies ahead, what grand adventure awaits for our heros?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Luxray's Peak: Manectric Cave-**

Troy woke up feeling a bit light-headed. He scanned the cave that he was in. Electrike saw him wake up. "You alright soldier?" she asked. "I think so... Where am I?" Troy asked. "You are in the Manectric Cave. This is my home and I expect you to clean up after yourself." Electrike demanded. "Why are you acting mean?" Troy asked. Electrike got angry and glared at him. "YOU DISRESPECTING ME?!" she raised her voice getting the attention of the Pokémon in the room. The Manectrics slowly started to advance. "N-NO! I-I am just - !" Troy panicked and was cut off. "Don't yell at him Electrike. He is new here." Charmander defended him. Electrike scoffed and left him alone along with the Manectrics. "What was that?" Troy asked demanding an answer. "She gets like that when we come to Luxray's Peak." Charmander explained. She didn't know why exactly Electrike becomes like this. "O..k? What about that shiny Mew and Kathy the Eevee?" Troy asked. "Electrike sent them off to the peak." Charmander said. "Charmander? When do we leave this place? It is giving me the creeps." Mudkip asked shaking a bit. "Leave!? We have to stay here! The Luxray Clan isn't leaving my clan alone. They are stealing our food." Electrike said with anger.

"Can't we reason with them?" Troy asked. "Listen here Troy. I give the orders here and you need to obey them. Got it?" she asked glaring at him again. "Y-yes ma'am." Troy said in panic. "Ok troops! Listen up, the Luxray Clan is stealing our food. Today, we are going to attack them and show them no mercy. This peak used to be ours before the Luxray came. They stole our peak and pride. We can't let them take anything else!" Electrike yelled getting her clan pumped up for battle. "Why do they have a grudge against the Luxrays?" Troy whispered to the team. "Well… from what I know, this place was called Manectric's Peak. When Zapados came to rule this land, the Manectrics fought him to keep their land. Unfortunatelly, Zapados won. The Manectrics were going to reclaim their land, but they go beat to the punch by the Luxrays." Bagon said. "I heard that Electrike was friends with a Shinx. Rumor is that when they got older, Shinx evolved and no longer wanted to be Electrike's friend." Mudkip added. "It doen't matter at the moment, we have to help them or we will be fried with electricity." Charmander scolded them. "That is true… Ok, Team Volcanic Rush! We are going to help the Manectrics stop the Luxrays from stealing their food." Mudkip said getting pumped up. "Do we have a choice?" Troy asked. "Not really." Mudkip chimed, "Electrike! You have our assistance." "Good. Men! We move out now." Electrike said with pride. "Yeah!" the Manectrics yelled. "Let's move out!" Electrike yelled and led the clan to the peak. Troy noticed as they were leaving that the shiny Mew and Eevee were nowhere to be found.

The clan and Team VR climbed the rocky mountain. They passed many Pokémon whom were hiding from the Manectric clan. Troy had difficulty climbing the mountain, so he had to be carried by one of the Manectrics. Upon reaching the peak, Electrike stopped suddenly. "Ok, men. Get ready to storm the place." Electrike said quietly. A loud roar came out of nowhere. An injured Kathy was battling Raikou. Nick was flying around them, not to get captured. Five Team Rocket grunts were trying to capture the shiny Mew. One of the grunts was controlling Raikou with a collar. Kathy was struggling to continue fighting. "Give it up you little Eevee! Your friend here shall be ours soon." the grunt with the Raikou jeered. The Luxrays are all in a cage and are unable to help Kathy. Nick kept dodging the lasers that were being shot at him. These lasers are what helped the grunts capture Pokémon without the use of a Pokéball.

"Change of plan men. We need to help out Kathy and Nick. CHARGE!" Electrike yelled. "Wait! I don't know how to fight though!" Tory yelled. His efforts was in vain because none on the clan heard him. Team VR waited for the clan to go first. "Don't you worry. Just do what you can." Mudkip chimed as he and Bagon went to battle. "Stay close." Charmander said as she took Troy's hand. Troy thought it was weird for a guy to take another guy's hand. But at the same time... it felt oddly nice. The Manectrics gave busts of thunder and quick attacks to defend Kathy. Electrike went over to the cage. "An enemy helping us out?! This is not our day." one Luxray said. "Where is your leader?" Electrike asked trying to sound nice, but failed. "I am here." Luxio replied. Their eyes met. "I will help you out this time. Call it a truce." Electrike said haughtily. "Fine... Help us out." she replied. Team VR managed to make it to the cage. They helped out Electrike free the Luxray clan. The grunts were losing and they realized that this battle was about to be over soon. So, they decided to get out of there. Unfortunately, the Luxray clan fired a powerful thunder at them, sending the grunts flying. "Kathy! You ok?" Troy asked an "I am about to faint" Kathy. "Y-Yes." she said before she fainted. "KOU!" Raikou roared with anger. "Hey! Mew help us out!" Electrike commanded. "How about no?" Nick said calmly. He didn't care about them, so why bother helping them. Sure he is a good guy, but why should he follow the rules of being one. "You shall remember the day you were defeated by an all powerful legendary!" Raikou said preparing to battle the clans and Team VR. "You help us out right now. You are the only other legendary here!" Luxio yelled at him. "It is not like you can just get rid of the collar that is around Raikou's neck just by causing it to explode therefore freeing the guy." Nick said sarcastically. "You heard him. Make it explode!' both leaders of the clan said. Team VR and the clans fought hard to get rid of the collar. Nick simply flew towards Kathy and levitated her to a spot where she would not get hurt. Troy saw the duo leave and followed them.

 **-Darkrai's Forrest-**

Nick had left the peak and was going to another forrest which seemed very ominous. "Wait! Aren't you going to help us out?!" Troy asked rather desperately. "Why should I? You guys have it under control. Besides, we will met again." Nick said unfazed by Troy's words. Troy stared at him. _'What kind of Pokemon just leaves in the middle of a battle? He is not a very good friend.'_ Troy thought, ' _What about Kathy? What if he leaves her too? Sure he could have left her in the battle, but he didn't. Still..'_ "If you will excuse me, I have to get the two of us to safety." Nick said as he left.

"WAIT! I want to come too." Troy said out of fear. "...Fine, but don't be slow. We have a lot of ground we have to cover." Nick said haughtily. Troy quickly caught up to Nick as the three of them went into the creepy forrest.

 **-Luxray's Peak-**

Raikou was finally freed from the accused collar. "I am deeply sorry for attacking you. I have no idea what came over me." Raikou profusely apologized. "It is ok. It is a good thing that Mew told us about that collar." Mudkip chimed. "Wait... Where is that Mew?" Bagon asked. All the Pokémon looked around. "They are gone!" Charmander said as fear and anger fueled her. _'I told him to stay near me! Why do Pokémon not listen? I just hope he is ok.'_ she thought. "They probably left as we were fighting." Electrike suggested. "Than we better find him. Team Volcanic Rush doesn't leave any Pokémon behind." Mudkip said as he ran down. Bagon was quick to follow him, Electrike and Charmander stayed behind. "I'm sorry Electrike. We have to find Troy. You can stay here if you want." Charmander said. "... Very well then. I shall stay here until the food problem is solved. Use the Pelipper Air Express (P.A.E.) to send mail to me." Electrike said gesturing that Charmander should run. "Ok! Good luck!" she yelled as she ran down the mountain.

 **-Treasure Town: Krabby Beach-**

Team Shadows and Lapras were on the beach. Zorua was the first to regain conscious. "Uhg! My head." he said as he shock off the sand and water that was in his fur. "Deino! Absol! Bisharp! Lapras!" Zorua yelled to get them to wake up. Deino and Bisharp woke up from Zorua's yelling. "What in the world happened?" Bisharp asked as he helped Absolve get up. "MOM! I want to sleep today." Absol said as softly pawed Bisharp away. "Team Shadows!" a familiar voice came. It was Wigglytuff. "I know that voice... Wigglytuff?" Lapras asked as he woke up. "It is me good friend. What happened here? I thought you all were going to Mt. Trio." Wigglytuff chimed. "That is what I remember now!" Absol said whacking Bisharp as a result of getting up.

"Kyogre attacked us out of nowhere. With my inability to sense danger, he totally wiped us out." Absol said sounding like a kid. "Remind me again why you are a late bloomer?" Bisharp asked rather spiteful. "Now is not the time for your shenanigans Bisharp. That Team Rocket is causing the Pokémon to be crazy." Absol said. "If that is true... Then we may be in trouble." Wigglytuff said. "We should use the PAE to contact Team VR. They should know about this." As Wigglytuff went to the P.A.E. to mail Team VR.

Team Rocket have discovered a way to get in and out without worry. Is this the end of peace for our Pokémon hero?


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

As Team VR get to the bottom of Luxray's Peak, they come at a cross road. One road leads to Darkrai's forest, while the other leads to Mt. Groudon. "Where do you think that Mew, Eevee, and Troy went?" Bagon asked. "I hope that they went in the right direction and not the long way around." Charmander said. "That Eevee we met was nice. She will help Troy. I just know it." Mudkip said rather knowingly. "Wait… Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Charmander asked.

"Yes. We have to go to Mt. Groudon. Sure that Mew could have gone the long way around, but we have to have hope. And as the leader of this team, I say we go this way." Mudkip said and began to walk in the right direction. "So much for 'Team Volcanic Rush doesn't leave any Pokémon behind'." Bagon muttered quietly. Bagon and Charmander slowly followed Mudkip to Mt. Groudon.

 **-Darkrai's forest-**

Kathy woke up for what felt like hours. She doesn't remember much after the battle with Raikou. She did remember that during the battle, Nick helped her out despite the fact the grunts were trying to get him. As soon as Team VR and backup came though, Nick stopped and focused only on dodging the lasers. Kathy looked around the dark and ominous forest. She looked up at the sky only to see that it was night. "Nick? Troy?" Kathy asked softly. She was getting scared and felt abandoned. Trying to get her mind off the creepy forest, Kathy starts to wonder how she even got used to walking on four legs. Rustling sounds and sudden Pokémon cries made Kathy feel even more scared. Kathy curled up into a little ball. She didn't know where she was or why she was here. A twig snapped causing Kathy to jump. She was too scared to yell and braced herself. A Pokémon egg rolled out of a bush and stopped just a few inches away from Kathy. Kathy wondered why there was an abandoned egg in the forest. The egg began to glow and hatched into a female Venipede.

"Mama?" the newly hatched Venipede asked. Kathy looked around and pointed to herself while saying "You mean me?". "MAMA!" Venipede chimed and jumped on Kathy's back. "Ack!" Kathy felt the Venipede's weight and fell to the ground. "G-get off me!" Kathy yelled out of panic. Venipede grew sad that she made her mother yell. She got off and looked at her mother with sad eyes. Kathy stayed away from the Venipede. She just wanted to get out of here, but where was Nick? Kathy gathered up the courage that she had and began to walk away from the spot that she was in. Venipede followed her mother throughout this forest which didn't bother her at all. "Mama, where are we going?" she asked. "I am not sure." Kathy muttered. To get her mind off of this scary-looking forest, she starts to think about who would abandon a Pokémon egg. "Mama, look lights!" Venipede chimed, hoping to make her mother smile. Kathy looked in the direction that Venipede was pointing at. It was an abandoned mansion with overgrown plants and its lights on. If Kathy had learn anything from horror movies, it would be to not go in there. But, she could just stay close to the mansion and not go in at all. "We should get close, so we can see where we are. We shouldn't go inside though." Kathy said and muttered the last part. Venipede smiled that her mother saw the cool big house, but didn't hear the last part.

The duo went to the front porch of the mansion, but didn't go inside. "Ok. Now we have to wait for my friend Nick. He is a shiny legendary Pokémon." Kathy explained to Venipede. "Ok mama." Venipede smiled and cuddled next to Kathy. Kathy almost jumped at the sudden cuddle. She doesn't like being hugged (in this case cuddled) at all. The wooden doors to the eerie mansion opened letting out a huge creek. Kathy and Venipede reliezed that they were standing near the door and jumped out of fear when the doors opened. "AND STAY OUT!" a voice came from the mansion yelling at the Pokémon that was thrown out. It was a Gengar. "You can't kick me out! I am the boss of this place!" Gengar yelled. The doors slamed shut in front of his face. "Fine! I don't need you! I can find guests on my own!" Gengar yelled and stuck his tonge out at the mansion. He saw Kathy and Venipede a few feet away from the door. They must have gotten out of the way when they heard the doors open.

"Guests? We haven't had guests in a while." Gengar said as he approached the frightened Kathy and Venipede. Kathy panicked when Gengar got close to them. Her shyness and fear levels were combining as the ghost Pokémon spoke. "Why are you outside in the cold? Why don't you come inside?" Gengar asked giving Kathy a sudden chill across her back. "W-We are lost and thought that here is a good place to wait for our friends." Kathy answered in a shaky tone. Gengar gave out a big smile which creeped Kathy out, "Well... all the more reason to come inside. Please, I insist." "No." Kathy said quickly and nervously. "It is warm inside. We have food, games, and a place for you two to rest." Gengar said and was pressuring the two to go inside. "I said no." Kathy said firmly. She wasn't going to go inside a creepy place where possible unforeseen horrors await them. Gengar frowned and muttred, "Too bad." He grabbed the both of them using hypnosis. Instead of them falling asleep, they followed Gengar into the mansion. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave." Chandelure hissed at him. He was the Pokémon that threw Gengar out. "I brought two new guests, all by my own." Gengar said proudly. "What do you want? A prize?" Chandelure said sarcastically. "Give these two a room and food." Gengar commanded. Chandelure gave a heavy sigh and led the hypnotized Pokémon to their rooms.

Nick and Troy had come back to the spot where they left Kathy. "I thought you said she would be here." Troy said sounding angry. "Umm. I estimated incorrectly?" Nick suggested. "Great. Not only do we lose Scolipede's egg, but we also lose Kathy." Troy said getting angrier. "Dude! Calm down! It is not like this is the end of the world. Look, Scolipede did tell us that there is a mansion being run by a Gengar. Perhaps Kathy went there." Nick said trying to calm Troy down. "What about the egg?" Troy asked as he calmed himself down. "Judging on it's trajectory... I am guessing it found Kathy." Nick said sounding like Professor Oak for some odd reason. "I don't know where that is. Do you?" Troy asked ignoring Nick's intimidation of a Pokémon professor. "I do. This way!" Nick said as he flew in a random direction.

Kathy and Venipede may be in trouble. Can Nick and Troy get to the mansion in time? To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

A hypnotized Kathy and Venipede followed Gengar to their room. Gengar turned on the lights. The two Pokémon saw the ancient room. It had a window with a wooden frame and dark brown curtains that seemed tattered. The room had navy blue walls, a wooden floor, a trashcan, an old small chandler was above them, a few painting of various Pokémons, what seems to be an open closet, and two fabric green beds that seemed to be old. Loose feathers of a bird Pokémon and dust spilled out of Venipede's bed when she sits on top of it.

"Achoo!" Kathy sneezed. She has seasonal allergies, which means she is allergic to dust and pollen. "Gesundheit." Gengar said and gave Kathy a tissue. "Thanks." she said and used one of her paws to hold the tissue to blow. As Gengar left the room he said, "Enjoy your stay." followed by a creepy smile. Both Pokémon fell asleep.

... Kathy woke up in the middle of the night. "Where is the kitchen?" Kathy asked herself and walked out of the master bedroom. Wait. Kathy took another look at the room. Kathy turned on the lights. The ceiling fan in the middle of the room illuminated the place. The walls were a double color: a soft grey on top and white on the bottom. There was a bed with blue blankets and a small dresser with a clock on top. There was also a closet full of cloths and shoes, a window with blue curtains, a mirror that hung on the wall, next to it was a Pokémon calendar, and what seemed to be the master bathroom. Kathy looked at the mirror. She was human! Thinking that she was going crazy, Kathy went downstairs. Upon reaching down, she was greeted with a wooden floor. Turning on the living room light, Kathy was able to see where she was. The large living room was the first room she say. It had a flat screen television (above the chimney), a lamp, 2 long brown couches, a gray rocking chair (which is near the window with a dark brown curtain), dull red carpet, gray colored walls, and 2 different video game consoles (along with a small cabinet containing various games). Across from the living room was the kitchen and dining area. Kathy went over there and turned on the lights as well. The dining area had a long brown rectangle shaped table, a long red cloth on it, 4 brown chair with red cushions (on the bottom and side), gray colored walls, and a basket full of various fruits. The kitchen had a marble floor, a refrigerator, a stove, a microwave, a sink, a trash can, a recycle bin, a large window above the sinks with white blinds, gray colored walls, a pantry, and many cupboards. There was a white door leading to backyard and a brown door on the staircases. Kathy then saw the table near the entrance. Above it is a medium diamond-shaped mirror. The table had a red cloth, 3 pictures (the first is of Kathy and two different teams of Pokémon, the other her grandparents, and the last of a beach day), and 2 house plants. Kathy picked up the picture where she, her grandparents, and her team of Pokémon are at a beach as the sun sets behind them. The team consisted of Typhlosion, Pidgeot, Hypno, Electrode, Machamp, and Dewgong. Kathy placed it down and picked up the one with the two different teams of Pokémon. The team with Typholsion was to her right and on her left was: Greninja, Lucario, Charzard, Florges, and Aegislash. These two teams felt familiar, but someone was missing from Greninja's team. And a photo of a third team was missing too. Kathy couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"This is a nice place you have." Darkrai said as he emerged from the living room floor. "Darkrai!" Kathy jumped up in fear, almost dropping the picture. Kathy placed it down once she had calmed down. "I have never seen this before. I am surprised that you do not remember this house. Then again... I don't blame you." Darkrai said as he flew towards the kitchen. Kathy's thoughts told her to stay away, but her legs led her towards him. "W-What do you mean?" Kathy asked in a shaky voice. "Someone stole your memories and is preventing you from remembering. You need to remember before it is too late." Darkrai said with a commanding tone. The whole house started to rumble ferociously. "He is here. You need to remember. " Darkrai said with worry. The house began to disappear starting from the roof. A giant demon with red eyes, a red mouth, a black snake-like tongue, and claws appeared out of nowhere and used it both the long claws to reach down. It was going to grab Kathy and Darkrai.

Barely dodging the hand, Kathy woke up in what felt like a pile of sweat. _'Where's Darkrai?'_ Kathy thought our of panic. She looked around the creepy room. Venipede was still asleep on it's dusty bed. _'Was it all a nightmare? I know that Darkrai is known for inhabiting the dreams of humans and Pokémon causing them to have a never ending nightmare. This is different. That house and those Pokémon feel... familiar. What were my grandparents doing in that picture? I don't remember any of that. I have so many question. Darkrai... Who is preventing me from remembering my memories? What memories are you even talking about? Why are those Pokémon in that picture? Why does the house feel so inviting?'_ Kathy thought as she got close to the window. Slightly opening the curtains, Kathy stared at the many stars and full moon. She couldn't sleep anymore with the loud noise coming from in the mansion.

Kathy's ears picked up when the noise grew even louder. It sounded like a shriek of a Pokémon that she has never heard of. "Eep!" Venipede woke up from the strange noise. "Mama? What is that?" she asked in fear. "I am not sure." Kathy said and got close to the door. Carefully pressing her head to the door, Kathy listened. There was a heavy breathing and the air became cold. Kathy got away from the door. "Go in the closet." Kathy said quietly. Venipede nodded and rushed to the closet. Kathy followed and closed the door of the closet. She had left a small crack for her to see what was going on. The door to their room creaked open.

The creature came inside making a thud noise every time it took a step. The air became colder and tension seemed to rise. It looked around the room. The creature had a chain around it's neck and allowed it to hit the floor. It asked "Where are you?" in a deep, rough tone. Venipede cuddled near her mother in fear of her life. Kathy was as well scared, but had to somehow be strong. The creature then came towards the closet. When Kathy saw it, it looked like the demon in her nightmare (except it was smaller and it had chains). "You can't remember." it said as it slowly advanced to the closet. Kathy's fear levels began to rise to an all time high. The creature opened the closet door. Kathy tackled the creature as a way to get out. "Hurry!" Kathy yelled at Venipede. Venipede went to the open door. The creature screeched with an unbelievable high pitch. This caused Kathy to cringe as she rushed out the door. "This way!" Kathy said in a commanding tone. They needed to get out and fast. The mansion seemed to be twisted and the floors began to slowly disappear. Gengar and Chandelure seemed to be under this creature's spell. They were after venipede and Kathy. "Guests are not allowed to leave without trying out our pie!" Chandelure yelled as he used will-o-wisp. "That is not pie!" Kathy yelled as she and Venipede dodged for their lives. "How about a good old knuckle sandwich." Gengar said as he used shadow punch. Kathy knows that ghost-type moves don't affect her, but she was more worried about her daughter. The stairs were beginning to spiral. Kathy and Venipede ran for their lives as the two Pokémon and creature chased them down. The creature used it's power to cause the stairs to bend and form different shapes. "Mama!" Venipede yelled as she was levitated by Chandelure. Kathy didn't know any moves other than tackle. She needed to use shadow ball or bite if she wanted to hurt these guys. "YOU LET GO OF MY BABY!" Kathy yelled and took a leap of faith. She bit down on Chandelure's handled as hard as she could. "OWCH!" Chandelure yelped in pain and stopped levitating the poor Venipede. She began to fall down. "Help me!" Venipede yelled. "I'm coming fro you!" Kathy said as soon as she let go of Chandelure. She didn't care if she was going to fall to her doom. She needed to save her child. Gengar, the recovered Chandelure, and the creature followed the two falling Pokémon. Kathy caught up with Venipede and braced themselves for impact. Darkrai came flying in like a bullet. He caught Kathy and Venipede. Flying them out the twisted and distorted mansion, Darkrai used ominous wind to keep the other Pokémon away from them. The door to the mansion shut tight. "Darkrai!? What is going on?" Kathy asked trembling in fear. "The creature from your dreams somehow followed you. I have never seen power like this before. Whom ever is doing this really doesn't want you to remember." Darkrai said, "You both need to leave. I can hold them." "Thank you. Be careful Darkrai." Kathy said as she and Venipede ran away from the disappearing mansion.

The duo bumped into Nick and Troy as they ran away. "Kathy! You alright?" Troy asked relieved to see her. "No! There is a demon and two ghost-type Pokémon after us." Kathy said out of fear. Nick and Troy looked at her like she was crazy. "It is true. Look!" Venipede pointed at the mansion that they have escaped from. The mansion no longer looked creepy. It looked taken care of and not disappearing. "Right... Any way, sorry for leaving you alone Kathy. We had to look for a Scolipede's egg and found it." Nick said sounding a bit sarcastic and holding out the egg. Kathy remained silent. Perhaps it was all in their head. "I found an egg in the forest where you left me." Kathy said collecting herself. "Scolipede only lost one egg. We could ask him if he lost another." Nick suggested. "You mean the one that you caused to be lost." Troy said sounding angry. "Same thing." Nick said as he rolled his eyes. They went to Scolipede's house in the creepy forrest. Scolipede was happy to see his egg. He told them that he only had one egg. Nick and company left the forrest and into Keldeo's Valley.

 **-Mt. Groudon-**

Team VR have finally made it to the large mountain by sunrise. "(Yawns) When are we going to bed?" Bagon asked as he rubbed his tired eyes. "We have been walking a lot." Charmander pointed out. "We need to see if this is the mountain that Troy last saw before he became a Pokémon." Mudkip said fighting his sleepy nature. "How can we know for sure if he is not even here?" Charmander asked rather impatiently. Bagon had fallen asleep standing up. "I don't know. We could ask the Pokémon that are around these parts and find out if he was here." Mudkip said. "Mudkip.. You are not going to be abandoned again." Charmander said hitting a sensitive topic. She knows that Mudkip was abandoned by his parents. Little is known why. Mudkip was raised by a Gloom since he was a baby.

When Charmander met him, he freaked out for meeting someone whom was once human. There various adventure together and recruiting both Bagon and Electrike was memorable. After that battle with Dialga, she had to leave them for the sake of Pokémon having a better future. Mudkip didn't want his only best friend to go and cried. That is one reason why she stayed. Charmander didn't want him to know about the other reason. "...Troy will leave us. Soon everyone will." Mudkip said looking away from Charmander. He remembered Charmander leaving him. She was more than a friend to him. Mudkip would replay the scene over and over thinking what would have happened instead if he told her. "Team Volcanic Rush won't leave you. Sure we all have our differences and our own lives, but we will never leave you." Charmander said in a soft tone. Mudkip knew she is right. "We will go after Troy. We can meet up with him in the plains." Mudkip said brushing away the tears. Charmander smiled and started to set up camp. Bagon had woken up. "Sorry. I feel asleep." Bagon blushed. "It is ok. We are going to rest here before we go looking for Troy." Mudkip said. "You haven't told her yet?" He asked in a "I know that look" tone. "You know that Arceus forbids Pokémon of different types for falling in love with each other." Mudkip said bitterly. "That hasn't stopped you yet." Bagon said nudging Mudkip a bit before helping Charmander out. Mudkip gave a heavy sigh before helping out.

Will our heroes catch up with Nick and company? To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Pokémon world 1-**

As Peter waited for his next instructions, he was keeping an eye on Team Rocket. The tattoo on his tail was taking away a great deal of energy. Peter had gotten rid of it by placing it on a piece of paper and putting it in small bag that he carried about. Unfortunately, without the tattoo, Peter is stuck as a Raichu (which is his true evolution). "How is the over side coming about?" Will asked as he approached the lead scientist. "It is good. Our grunts are able to come in and out without worry. With our laser guns that we made, we are able to get the Pokémon under our control without the use of a Poké ball. The lasers generate a collar that allows us to control the Pokémon. Soon we will have this world under our control, sir." the scientist said with joy. Peter watched as Will approached the portal that they have worked on for ages. He needed to stop them, but didn't know how. He saw the contraption that Team Rocket was using to get to the other Pokémon world. He could tell it wasn't stable. Peter knows this because Nick told him via telekinesis that the portal leaves the grunts in random points in the other world.

"Try to make it stable. When Giovanni comes, I want him to be impressed." Will said haughty. "Yes sir." the lead scientist said before getting back to work. Peter then received another message from his trainer. Peter carefully went to the generator of the factory. He glanced at the room before giving the device a large shock. Causing a temporary blackout, Team Rocket went on a full panic. "I can't see!", "Who turned off the lights?", "Who ate my sandwich?" filled the air. "Everyone calm down. Get your flashlights or use your Pokémon. You grunts need to fix this asap!" Will yelled over the commotion. Peter left the room and headed to the place where they were holding the manager hostage. Upon reaching the second floor, Peter spotted the room. There are two grunts at the door. Peter walked straight up to one of the grunts and pretended to be his. "Does that Raichu belong to you dude?" one grunt asked the other when he shined the flashlight at the Pokémon. "No. Is it yours?" the grunt responded. "I don't have a Raichu dude. You should know that. You are my friend. I thought you knew that." the fist responded rather sadly. "I am your friend, but I haven't seen you since your wedding dude." the second said. "True, but I have been sending you post cards to you." the first grunt said. "I have been busy with this job man." the second one said, rolling his eyes.

The two got into an argument and Peter managed to slip by them. Using his tail, he opened the door and gently closed it. The tied up manager looked at Peter with fear and shock. "I-" Peter was about to use human language, but stopped himself just in time, "Rai, rai." He gestured that he was friendly. The manager looked at him and using his eyes pointed to the rope around his hands. Peter used iron tail to cut the rope off. "Thanks a lot Raichu." the manager said gratefully as he untied his feet, "How are we getting out of here?". Peter went to the door and used a powerful thunderbolt to knock both the door and the grunts out of the way. "Raichu Rai!" Peter said leading the way out. Using his tail, he guided the manager out of there. "Where did the manager go?" one grunt asked. Peter would go back in to save the workers. Until then, Nick's plan is in motion.

 **-Pokémon world two: Keldeo's Valley-**

Nick and company arrived at Keldeo's Valley. The valley was full of various hills along with some trees and tall grass. They were at the bottom of the valley. "So you and Nick aren't from here or the world I am from?" Troy asked Kathy. "We come from a world where Pokémon don't exist. It is hard to believe, but it is the truth." Kathy said keeping an eye on her daughter- I mean Venipede. "Ok... So how does Nick even know where we are?" Troy asked. "I don't know. Hey Nick! How do you know where we are?" Kathy shouted at the flying Nick. "What?" Nick looked at them snapping out of his train of thoughts. "How do you know where we are if you have never been here?" Kathy asked rather bitterly. "... Internet." Nick said simply. It is not like he is going to tell them that he scanned the entire world and learned its' rich history in the days that he and Kathy have been here by reading the minds of other Pokémon. They won't believe him. "Right." Kathy said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Mama, look Pokémon." Venipede pointed out the group of Pokémon running at them. "It is a stampede of Tauros! Run!" Troy yelled out of panic. The small group of Pokémon ran away from the stampede as fast as their legs could carry them.

 _'This reminds me of that one movie... All we need is a Pokémon hanging to its' dear life, one causing that Pokémon to fall, and a baby Pokémon that probably is going to lose his father.'_ Nick thought as he flew in the direction the others were going. "They are catching up!" Kathy yelled. She noticed that Venipede wasn't as fast as she was. "We need to attack them! At this rate they will catch up to the three of you!" Nick yelled taking a look back to see how far the stampede was. "Can't you use a projectile move? Or teleport?" Kathy yelled at him. "Shadow ball won't affect normal-type Pokémon!" Nick said flying faster, ignoring Kathy's second question. Venipede tripped on a rock and somehow got stuck. "Mama!" she yelled out of pure fear. "Venipede!" Kathy saw her child and ran back. "Kathy! Come back! There is not enough time to save her!" Nick yelled as he picked up Troy. He took Troy to the closest tree. Nick flew back to get Kathy. Troy jumped from tree to tree to help out. The stampede was a few feet away from Venipede. At this rate, Kathy could not save her child. ' _I need to protect her. I need to use a move that will stop the stampede of Tauros. I need to somehow stop them, even at the cost of my life.'_ Kathy thought as she pushed herself to the limit. Kathy began to glow. She evolved into Flareon. Feeling the sudden change, the move flamethrower popped in Kathy's mind.

"Venipede, DUCK!" Kathy yelled. Venipede got as close to the ground as she could. Kathy released a powerful flamethrower at the stampede. The stampede of Tauros were stopped and some met their fates. Kathy breathed heavily and evolved back into an Eevee. "Venipede! Are you ok?" Kathy asked as the power slowly went away. "Mama! I was so scared." Venipede cried as Kathy freed her from where she was stuck. "I am so sorry about that. I did not see you there." the leader of the Tauros said. "Are your friends ok? I didn't mean to do what I did." Kathy apologized. Nick and Troy finally got caught up. "They will be fine. They only fainted." the leader said as he helped one of his friends. "I can't believe it. The machine worked! I am a genius. I deserve a pie." Nick gloated. "How did you evolved from a Flareon and back into an Eevee?" Troy asked completely awe-struck. "I don't know. It kinda happened." Kathy shrugged and saw the joyful Nick. "What did you do to me?" she asked rather scared to know what the answer will be. "I did the impossible. I managed to allow you to evolve without evolving. You can become any Eevee evolution you want. Thanks to the blood of Digimon, I was able to accomplish this task. The only problem being that no one has ever done this before, so I have to record this." Nick said rather quickly and was still dancing with joy. "You did what?" Kathy asked, not believing what Nick just said. "Is your friend always like this?" the leader asked. "I don't know. I just met the guy a year ago." Kathy said with and unsure tone.

 _'But still... there is something about him. I feel like I know him, but from where? I know it is not from the time I went to Brawl Island and met him for the first time. Perhaps he just have one of those faces.'_ Kathy thought and snapped out when she felt the large rumble from the ground. "Mama." Venipede hid behind her mother. "We have to get going. Run men!" the leader shouted. The stampede of Tauros ran around the small group. "Is it me or did that feel like Groudon using the move earthquake?" Nick asked getting in a battle position. Groudon appeared from nowhere and gave a ferocious roar. "I-I remember now! I remember who I was!" Troy said as his mind began to buzz. "Now is not a good time." Nick pointed out. He noticed the collar around Groudon. It was similar to the one that was around Raikou. "So this is the group of Pokémon that are preventing us from going forwards." Will said. He was riding a very large Salamence. The Pokémon had a collar around it's neck allowing Will to have complete control of it. "That has got to be the biggest Salamence I have ever seen." Kathy said in awe. "It is the only Salamence you have ever seen." Nick said dully. _'Bagon said that his father was the biggest Salamence in this place. That has got to be him.'_ Troy thought and prepared for battle. "I don't believe that you are working alone. My scientist have found a way to stabilize the portal to this place. Soon all of you will be Team Rocket property." Will said and laughed evilly. "He does know he can't understand us, right?" Nick asked rather innocently. "Groudon! Show these Pokémon no mercy. I want that shiny Mew." Will commanded. Groudon used earthquake. It was stronger the second time around. "Eep." Venipede went on top of Kathy as a sign of fear. "Nick! Can't you teleport us out?" Kathy asked trying to remain on all fours. "I can, but I don't know if it is perfect. What if I teleport us somewhere less desirable?" Nick asked sounding worried. "Just do it man! We are about to be creamed!" Troy said as Groudon prepared a fire blast. "Here goes nothing." Nick said and teleported them behind the Groudon. The move missed them. "That was not bad." Venipede chimed. "You little... Groudon! Use Fire blast! Salamence! Use Dragon breath!" Will yelled at the Pokémon. "We are out of here!" Troy yelled as Nick teleported them once again. Both moves missed. "Grrr. That Mew is smarter than I thought. I will get you and Team Rocket will rule both worlds." Will said and searched for them.

 **-Hoopa's Fun house-**

"It is a fun house! We are supposed to have fun." Electrike pouted. "No. We are going around it." Mudkip said as he woke up. "Wait... How in the world did you get here so fast?!" Bagon asked in a surprised tone. "I flew here via P.A.E." Electrike said innocently. "Do they have a letter for us?" Charmander asked. "Yep." Electrike smiled and gave Charmander the letter. "It is from Wigglytuff. He says that the legendary Pokémon are acting out of control. We have to proceed with cation. Troy may be out there fighting them alone." Charmander said with concern. "But he is not. He is with that Mew and Eevee. I just know it." Mudkip said, "Still... we have to get around this place. If what Wigglytuff said is true, we have to presume that all of the legendary Pokémon are corrupt." The team nodded and went around the place.

"Electrike, how is the other half doing? Last we saw her she was not too happy with Luxio." Charmander asked rather carefully. "Bossy me is ok. She just wants to know when it is her turn to come out. I told her that you guys need me more cause I am nicer than her." Electrike said and took a deep breath. She didn't like switching with bossy her. Nick Electrike wants to be in control for the rest of their lives. However, Bossy Electrike does have her perks. "Hopefully Hoopa does not see us. I don't want to deal with that guy." Mudkip shivered. "What's wrong with Hoopa?" Bagon asked. "I can't put my paw on it. Something about that guy gives me the creeps." Mudkip responded. "Don't tell me you are still traumatized from that time he became Hoopa Unbound and 'saved' me." Charmander said with a dull tone. "It is not my fault that he took the game too seriously! I told him to pretend that he was a knight, you were a princess, Bagon was his partner, Electrike was a general, and I was a bad Pokémon trying to steal you." Mudkip defended himself. "Hey guys!" an obnoxious voice came from the second floor of the fun house. Hoopa flew down to greet them. "RUN!" Mudkip said, but was stopped by Charmander. She grabbed his tail and pulled him down. This caused Mudkip to sit down besides her. "Hey Hoopa. I hope you don't mind, but we are just passing through." she said. "You guys don't want to play." Hoopa said giving them a sad look. "I want to-" Electrike's tail was stepped on by Bagon as an effort to bring out Bossy Electrike. "How dare you step on my tail!? Look. I know we are friends and all, but that is crossinig the line." Electrike glared at him.

"Perhaps another day Hoopa." Charmander said ignoring the glare that Electrike is giving Bagon. "Okay... Next time you come by here, we are going to play for a long time." Hoopa said regaining his hopes. "Not too long though. We are an exploration team. Maybe for two to three hours?" Charmander pointed out. "Ok. Until then Team VR." Hoopa waved them good-bye and went back to the second floor. "Was that so hard?" Charmander asked Mudkip. "...I still find him odd." Mudkip said quickly and moved forwards. "I am so sorry Electrike. It won't happen again." Bagon apologized. "It better not." Electrike said giving a snort. She followed Mudkip. "Why is it that we are the normal ones?" Bagon asked Charmander. The two followed the others. "Normal? Ha. Coming from the guy whose dad is feared by many dragon type Pokémon and has a fear of flying. There is nothing normal about this team." Charmander said. "That is so true." Bagon gave a heavy sigh.

Kathy learned evolution. She can now evolve into Flareon. Will our two team ever meet? Will Nick ever get his pie? To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Treasure Town: Wigglytuff's Guide-**

As Wigglytuff and his men awaited for Team VR to send a letter back, Bidoof came rushing into the guide. "Huff huff. Sir! Team Rocket is attacking Treasure town." Bidoof said sweeting a bit. "Guide master, what shall we do?" Chatot asked. "I just hope Team VR is okay. I am getting a bit worried." Wigglytuff said with concern. "Mudkip and his team will be fine. They are really strong. Plus, I don't sense any danger for them." Absol said happily. "That could be because you don't sense any danger at all." Bisharp said sarcastically. "J-Just you wait. I will sense danger right now." Absol pouted. Silence. "..." Absol tried to concentrate hard. If only his horn didn't get broken from Hoopa that time they role-played with Team VR, then Absol would be able to sense danger. After all, he is of age. "Anything?" Zorua asked. "Nothing." Absol said sadly. He clenched his teeth. It has been a year since that day. He concentrated hard again.

"Absol... It is ok if you can't sense danger. Right now we need our leader to lead this team to victory." Bisharp said with sympathy and determination. "... You are right. Team Shadows! We have a town to protect." Absol said with hope filling him up. "Yoom-Tah! Ok everyone. We have to save this town." Wigglytuff said joyfully. "Yeah!" the group of Pokémon said. They went outside and prepared to fight Team Rocket.

 **-Keldeo's Valley-**

Nick had teleported them to the top of the valley. They were in an old wooden house. It had no windows, no doors, and one large bed. "Where are we?" Venipede asked. "I think this may be Cobalion's place." Nick said examining the house. "Cobalion? Isn't it a legendary Pokémon?" Troy asked. Venipede looked at the doorway and froze. "He is. If we are at his place, then we must be close to the training school." Nick said and froze mid-flight. Troy had looked in the direction that Nick was facing and froze as well. "Training school? Why would a place like that be here?" Kathy asked. She did not notice that Cobalion was directly behind her. "Why are you all in my house?" Cobalion asked gruffly. Kathy jumped and ran near her friends. "W-We are lost. Can you help us?" Troy asked, intimidated by this Pokémon. Venipede tried to calm her mother down. "Lost? How can you get lost in this valley!? All you have to do is follow the path to go to your destination." Cobalion said gruffly. "Where is the path?" Venipede asked. "Go past the training school and you shall find it."

Cobalion said and started to stare at Kathy. "Why are you staring at me?" Kathy asked, now recovered. "... I knew I recognize you from somewhere. You are that Eevee that evolved into Flareon." Cobalion said. "How do you know that?" Kathy asked. She almost forgot about that. "I was training in this valley when I heard a stampede. I went to check it out. When I saw you evolve into Flareon without the use of a Fire stone, I was left speechless. But, when you evolved back into an Eevee... I knew that you had to be recruited." Cobalion said recalling his memory. "Recruited for what?" Troy asked. "For the training school of course!" Cobalion said happily. "Whoa! Hold on a second Cobalion. Kathy does not have time to be recruited willy-nilly. Plus, we are going to Mt. Groudon." Nick said defending Kathy. "Nonsense! Pokémon from all over this place have dreamed to be trained by us. Keldeo, Virizon, Terrakion, and myself search for Pokémon whom want to become legendary explorers. You, my dear Eevee, are recruited. Once you are in, you can not go out." Cobalion said stopping his hoof. "... So I can't say no is what you are saying." Kathy said rather slowly. "Precisely my dear! You are getting the hang of it already." Cobalion chimed. "Nick, get us out of here now." Kathy demanded. "You can't take my mama away from me!" Venipede said kicking Cobalion's right leg. "Out? What part of you can't go out do you not understand dear?" Cobalion asked gently pushing Venipede away. "All of it." Kathy said bitterly. "We could teleport out of here, but where will we go? I don't know when this valley ends. If only we had a map..." Nick said sadly. "We have a map." Cobalion said rather eagerly. "We could see the map and then head out." Troy suggested. "Fine." Kathy scoffed. Cobalion smiled and led the small group of Pokémon to the Training school.

The school was made out of wood. The place had a small garden and a big open spot that looks like where the students battle. There is a waterfall near the place as well. Terrkaion was training the students in the "training spot" which is also the battle spot. There was a Sudowoodo, Nosepass, Gigalith, Cranidos, Tangela, Bayleef, Ivysaur, and Cacturne. All of them seem to be doing certain poses, but were struggling. "DO IT BETTER MEN!" Terrkaion yelled at them. "Yes sir!" the students yelled back. "Cobalion sir. I forgot to mention that we are not an exploration team. We just happen to be a small group of Pokémon passing by." Nick said wanting to get out of this place. "What? None of you are part an exploration team." Cobalion said sounding worried. "Well... I am actually part of Team Volcanic Rush. It is only temporary though." Troy said. "Hmm... This could be tricky. Only exploration teams are allowed to train here. If the young Treecko is with Team VR, then you shall be too." Cobalion said gruffly. "You can't make me be a part of a team just like that!" Kathy said angrily. "I just did." Cobalion glared at Kathy.

"Cobalion! Who are these Pokémon?" Virizon asked. She was with Keldeo. Nick could tell they have just come back from a battle. It seems as if they retreated. "Virizon! Keldeo! Come here quickly! This Eevee can do the impossible. She can evolve into Flareon without the use of a stone!" Cobalion said joyfully. "What?!" both Pokémon said. Terrakion and his students overheard Cobalion. "That isn't possible!" Terrakion said completely shocked at Cobalion's words. The students began to whisper. Kathy's shyness overcame her. She became too shy to correct Cobalion. "My mama can do no such thing. Cobalion is a liar!" Venipede yelled. She was not about to let there Pokémon take her mama. "Cobalion is no liar child! He is very noble. However, this is a big claim you have. How do we know you are truly not lying?" Virizon asked. "Well... er..." Cobalion looked at Kathy out of panic. "Why don't you show them?" he said nervously. Kathy thought for a moment. Kathy's memories began to become fuzzy. She could not explain it. It was as if something was preventing Kathy from remembering how she did it the first time. "I don't remember how to do that." Kathy said meekly. "Okay folks! Why don't you let us see the map so we can be on our marry way?" Nick asked breaking the silence. "Map? It was burned a while back by one of our students. We don't have a map currently." Keldeo said bluntly. "So... we are stuck here?" Troy asked out of panic. "I'm sorry Treecko. I forgot that the map was burned down." Cobalion apologized.

 _'Interesting... Cobalion really wanted Kathy to be a students that he lied to us. Virizon and Keldeo should get some rest though. I wonder what kind of Pokémon did this to them. I wonder if it was even a Pokémon at all.'_ Nick thought. "We could stay here until you get another map. When do you get it?" Nick asked. "Nick what are you doing?" Kathy said and looked panicked. "The map should arrive either tomorrow or the day after." Keldeo answered. "You four can train with us until then." Cobalion said happily. Kathy didn't say a word and began to walk out. "Just where do you think you are going Eevee?" Terrakion asked. "Any where, but here." Kathy huffed. Nick flew to her and brought her back. "When do we begin?" Nick asked.

"Alright men! Your task is to run from this spot to the waterfall. It is about 5 miles. It should be easy. That Mew over there with the Venipede will mark your time. Any questions?" Terrakion asked and looked around. _'I can't believe this. I can barely do one mile! Arceus, help me survive this please.'_ Kathy thought. Troy raised his hand, but was ignored. "Very well then. 3... 2... 1... GO!" Terrakion yelled. The group of Pokémon rushed out from their spots. Kathy paced herself. Being the only girl in the group gives the her the disadvantage. This is because Terrakion does not want to train any female Pokémon However, having played softball may give her an advantage. Kathy learned to pace herself thought out each game to make sure she didn't get tired. She would have to survive at least six to eight innings (depending on the score). However, since her family made her quit softball. It crushed Kathy. Not wanting to think about that, Kathy focused on the race. She noticed that most of the Pokémon were staring to get tired. Troy, Gigalith, Cranidos, Ivysaur, and Nosepass were the first to keel over at the three mile mark. "Five down! Whose next!?" Terrakion yelled from the distance. Tangla, Bayleef, Ivysaur, Sudowoodo, and Cacturne were jogging at the four mile mark. Kathy kept her pace. She passed the fist three. Sudowoodo and Cacturne keeled before they reached the end. Kathy seeing her chance ran as fast as she could. Her legs begged for her to stop, but she didn't listen. Nick stopped the stopwatch. "Forty-six minutes and five seconds!" Venipede saw the number and yelled proudly. Nick wrote it down. Kathy keeled to the as soon as she passed the five mile mark. Luckily Nick was there to pick her up. He placed her near Virizon.

"Are you ok my dear?" she asked in a gentle tone. Kathy was out of breath. She managed to tell Virizon that she would be okay. Her legs felt like Jell-O. The rest of the students came in a few minutes after Kathy. "That is it for today students. All of you are failures and need to do a better job. You let a girl win. You should all be ashamed of yourself!" Terrakion yelled at them. "And what is wrong with a girl winning." Virizon glared at him. "N-Nothing is wrong with Eevee winning. I-It is just that..." Terrakion stammered. "Just what? A guy has alway won these tests of yours. In fact, this Eevee should be a shinning example to all female Pokémon. We can do every a male Pokémon can. Plus, with a bit of effort, we can do it better." Virizon said sounding very proud. "Easy there you two! We are not going to get into this argument again. Students! Why don't you all rest until the next training sequence starts?" Keldeo said gently. All the students nodded and went into the old ticketing building they call a school. Terrakion looked away, terrified of Virizon's glare.

"Thank for allowing us to stay here." Nick said gratefully to Keldeo. "I am very sorry that Cobalion dragged you all into this. You have to understand that he only wants exploration teams to be at their very best." Keldeo said. "What did Virizon mean by a guy has always won Terrakion's tests?" Venipede asked sounding innocent. "-Sigh- We do mean for exploration teams to train here. However, Terrakion and Virizon have their... gender preference. Both Cobalion and I try to appease them from time to time. The last team that left a good impression was probably Team Volcanic Rush." Keldeo informed them. "Okay students! Time to do your next task!" Virizon yelled. "Awe!" came from the students. "Don't you dare complain now! We have work to do." Virizon said sounding angry. Nick and Venipede followed Virizon to the next task. Nick froze mid-flight. He heard two distant roars. Groudon and Salamence were not far from the Training school. Perhaps they were the creatures that attacked Virizon and Keldeo. If he is right, then Will is not far behind. "Nick you coming?" Venipede asked sweetly. "What? Oh right. Coming!" Nick chimed.

Will Kathy survive the next tasks? (Kathy- No. If anything, I am going to die of exhaustion.) Will Team VR catch up with Nick and company? To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Pokémon World 1-**

Peter had successfully gotten all of the workers from the factory to safety. As for Nick's plan... Peter was very uneasy about. According to Nick, the plan is for his father (that Peter never met) to test Kathy. About what? He did not know for Nick failed to mention that part. The plan was for Nick to intentionally leave the portal open for Team Rocket to discover. Nick knew that Team Rocket would need help pin-pointing the location of the portal. So, he asked his "best" friend Paul to help him out. Turns out that Paul is actually Silver. Before Silver became Paul, he used to live in the Johto region and happens to be Giovanni's son. The only reason Paul had his name changed is because he no longer wanted to live the life that his father left for him.

Now three years later, Paul is back in the Johto region. Nick had cleverly disguised Paul as one of the scientists. Fortunately, the red-head was able to keep his current looks and name for this elaborate plan. All he had to do is wear a scientist clothing over his normal clothing. His normal clothing consisted of having a sweater that is blue with white going down the middle, a brown t-shirt, soft blue jeans, a gray watch on his left hand, gray shoes, red eyes, and long red hair with a tuff of hair leaning to the left. Paul had been pushing the buttons and inserting the algorithms (that Nick told him to put) to make the portal stable. Paul was unsure about the plan for he didn't want to come back to Johto. However, Nick is persistent. Paul is unable to use any of his Pokémon because he freed them before he came to live his new life on Earth. Paul has to rely on Peter. Nick only had Peter left after their adventure together in the Johto region.

Paul was in a lab that Team Rocket made in the first floor of the building. Peter had carefully walked to Paul's station. Although he didn't have to because most of the scientists where in the weapons room creating more laser guns. The ones that were in the lab were sleeping on the job. "Psst! Paul!" Peter whispers. Paul started to daydream. He remember coming to his new life and having to adjust to the changes. Nick helped him and managed to get him used to his new life. "Dude!" Peter whispers louder. Paul misses his Pokémon, but he knows that they are probably living a better life. Feeling a sudden shock, Paul snaps out of his daydream and glares at the Raichu. "What you do that for?" Paul hissed at him. "I'm trying to get your attention!" Peter hissed back. "Why don't you do what normal Pokémon do and pull the lab coat or something?" Paul said angrily. "-Sigh- Did you or did you not insert the algo-thingy into the system?" Peter asked. "Yes. And it is called an algorithm. Nick designed it. I thought the guy was normal, but he is smarter than he looks. Where is you tattoo?" Paul said as he showed Peter the various numbers. Peter did not understand any of it. All he saw was random numbers. "I took it off. It was draining my energy every time I evolved." Peter said staring at the large computer. He gestured at the small bag that he was carrying. "Put it back on. Didn't Nick say he would make you another one?" Paul asked. "Yeah. He said that he would have it ready after the battle with Will." Peter said with a yawn. "What in the world has that guy gotten himself into?" Paul asked himself. "I don't know. I just -yawns- need to take a nap." Peter said. He curled up into a ball. Peter used the small bag as a pillow. Paul smiled a bit and gave the Raichu a blanket. Paul drank some coffee. He needed to be sure that the portal would be stable long enough for the plan to work. This was going to be a long night.

 **-Pokémon World 2: Keldeo's Valley-**

Kathy and Venipede had gotten a seperate room from the guy students. Apparently the school had rooms in a separate location. It was literally behind the school. The room was small. It had a lone window and no heating system. The night was cold. Venipede had cuddled near Kathy for they were sharing a bed and two blankets. Kathy could not sleep. She was physically tired from the training they had today. However, a single word plagued her mind and prevented her from feeling the tiredness. Useless. Her family constantly complain about her. Kathy sometimes feel as if she doesn't get along with anyone in this family. Like that one time, her sister once joked about Kathy being adopted when it was Kathy's birthday. It wasn't funny at all. Or that time her father tries to get Kathy interested in sports and she was sent to her room when she showed no interest. Or that time her mother told Kathy to share her feeling more with the family only for her mother to say that Kathy was sharing too much. At least her two dogs (May and Rex) don't complain about her. Kathy tried her best to fit in with her family, but her best was not enough. She eventually showed interest in sports, learned how to control what to share and not (mostly not), and how to let her sister joke all she wants without fazing Kathy. Kathy got up. She opened the door which let out a small and faint squeak. Kathy carefully went outside for she did not wish to wake anyone up.

She went to the waterfall. Staring at the pond, she saw her reflection. The roaring of the waterfall did not help her calm down. Her thoughts got worse. Ugly, overweight, stupid, selfish, and cold-hearted. That is what she saw. That is what her family sees. Kathy's eyes filled with anger and tears. She wanted to yell, but who would care. Nobody cared. Nobody would hear her. Perhaps Kathy was exaggerating. Her family cares for her, love her, and simply wants for her to do her best in school. Perhaps she should be more grateful than she is now. Then why does it feel like they are against her and want to control her all the times? Kathy felt trapped in this vicious cycle of uncertainty and dark thoughts. She started to tear some of her fur and bit her tail as hard as she could. Kathy deserved to be punished. She desired to no longer live. Maybe then, her family would be happy.

"Kat?" Nick's soft voice came out of nowhere. Kathy stared at him. Her hot tears still flowing. "What do you want?" she asked brushing away the tears. Kathy had been like this since the day they came to this world. Her thoughts had only gotten worse since then. Kathy did her best to hid it from everyone by putting on a "mask". She didn't want Nick or anyone to see her this way: weak. She doesn't deserved to be saved. Nick did not say a word. He flew close to her. Nick just sat there staring at her. "I just want to see you smile." he said kindly. Kathy wanted to hold it back, but could not. She cried and Nick was there to support her. He hugged her gently and allowed the sounds of the night to fill this moment. Despite him being crazy (in Kathy's opinion), he cared. Maybe more than her family. "Let's go back to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow." Nick said breaking the silence and the hug. Kathy nodded and brushed away the remaining tears. The two walked slowly back to the rooms. Nick could not sleep. He was thinking about his father's plan. When he heard Kathy's door open, he followed her. Nick saw her harming herself and thought that she needed comfort. He was right.

As the two walked back, Kathy broke the silence. "... Please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to alarm anyone." Kathy said not looking at Nick. "If I don't tell anyone, then how will they know you need help?" Nick said dully. "I don't need help. I can do this on my own." Kathy said softly. "You do need help. It is the fact that you feel like you do not deserve that help that is preventing you from getting it." Nick said and started to look around. He heard a roar and it sounded close. Kathy looked up at him. She was in shock. How did he know that she felt that way? Her ears picked up for she had heard the same roar.

Kathy looked in the direction of the roar. "What is that?" she asked out of fear. "It's Will." Nick said clenching his teeth. "We should go warn the others." Kathy said gathering up her courage. She ran back to the rooms and went to wake up the teachers. Nick followed her. Kathy had failed to notice that the rooms of the other students were missing. "Terrakion! Virizon! Keldeo! We are under attack." Kathy yelled as an effort to wake them up. She knew that Cobalion does not sleep with the others, so they would have to go to his house next. Nick pulled out a flashlight out of nowhere. "Where did you get a flashlight? Wait... You also had a stopwatch didn't you. Where did you get that?" Kathy asked. "... If I told you, you would not believe me." Nick said and illuminated the room. Puzzled by his words, Kathy looked around the empty room. "There is no one here. Did they all hear the roar?" Kathy asked and started to get scared. "No. I think they might have been captured." Nick said and flashed the light in another direction. It was Will's Magmortar.

"... Run." Nick said and grabbed Kathy. He dropped the flashlight when he grabbed Kathy. Flying out the open window into the night, Magmortar released a powerful flamethrower. "Nick! What is going on?!" Kathy asked hoping that he would know the answer. "Will must have somehow caputred the Pokémon at a rather speedy and quiet rate." Nick replied. He flew higher and faster. Magmortar knocked down a wall just to keep up with the Mew and Eevee. Kathy saw how high and fast they were going at. It felt like a roller coster, which she has never ridden. Too scared to talk and scream, Kathy braced herself for the flight to come. Magmortar kept using flamethrower to knock them out of the sky. Nick saw the valley at this hight. He thought that if he used its landscape as a way to escape Magmortar's flamethrower, they would figure out what is going on. Nick made a sudden dive. Kathy closed her eyes and tensed at the dive. Nick pulled up as soon as he was parallel to the ground. Magmortar still going after them decided to used flame charge. This allowed Magmortar to keep up with that pesky Mew. Nick saw the valley. Using its twist and turns, Nick used it as if it was a maze. Magmortar was unfamiliar with the valley and soon got lost. "Show yourself you cowards!" he roared a terrible roar. Silence. Magmortar let out a huff and went back to his station.

Nick had not stopped flying. He flew to the top of one of the hills that had Cobalion's house. Nick placed Kathy on the ground. Kathy slowly opened her eyes. Her body was shaking for what she experienced. "Cobalion! Are you home?!" Nick yelled ignoring Kathy. Cobalion came out of his simple house. "What in the world are you two doing at this insane hour!?" Cobalion asked angrily. "The students and the teachers are missing! It is Team Rocket. We have to save them." Nick said out of panic. Cobalion did not know who this Team Rocket are. He did know that saving the Pokémon of the school is important. "Very well then. You must catch me up to speed. Where is this Team Rocket holding them hostage?" Cobalion said. "We were outside the school for a walk at night. When we went back to the rooms, everyone was gone. We saw one of Team Rocket's Magmortar guarding the place. We barely escaped from that Pokémon. We came here to seek for help. As to where the Pokémon are... we don't know." Nick said feeling a bit worried. Kathy had gradually stopped shaking. "We could be captured by Magmortar to find out where they are." Kathy suggested very softly. "That could work. If one of us gets capture, then the other two can follow and find out where everyone is." Nick chimed. Kathy was surprised that Nick heard her. "Very well then. Who will be the Pokémon in distress." Cobalion asked. "I vote Nick." Kathy said quickly. "What?" Nick said acting as if he was caught off guard. "I second that. Nick you will be the damsel in distress." Cobalion said. "Fine. I am going to make a mon out of myself. I don't need a song to do so for me." Nick randomly said and flew back to the school. The two Pokémon followed Nick in the distance.

Nick was captured by Magmortar. Magmortar took him to a cube that is used to contain legendary Pokémon. It was away from the school. "Well if it isn't the pesky Mew. Where is your friend the Eevee?" Will asked. Nick looked around. He did not see any other Pokémon besides himself. "Mew. (I don't know)" Nick said acting innocent. "Scientist! Is the other machine ready?" Will asked looking away from Nick. Nick then noticed the Zoruark in the group. _'Using illusions aren't ya. It is a good thing I can tell that it is an illusion. Let's see what this place looks like without your illusion.'_ Nick thought not fooled at all. Using his powers, Nick was able to break free from the illusion. He now saw nothing but the valley. It was a trap. Kathy and Cobalion had found Nick. Using the trees to hide themselves from Team Rocket, they where able to see the place where Nick was being held captive.

"What are those strange creatures?" Cobalion asked looking around for his friends and students. "They are called humans. These groups of humans are called Team Rocket. They are bad people who want to rule the world." Kathy said and thought about the anime. She was a bit excited to see them, but scared at the same time. "They have a Zoruark with them. It could be using her illusions to throw us off." Cobalion said spotting the Pokémon. "What can we do then?" Kathy asked. "We can attack this Team Rocket in hopes of destroying the illusion." Cobalion suggested. "If we attack them, won't we be outnumbered?" Kathy made a point. They were outnumbered. Cobalion said nothing. Kathy tried to come up with a plan, but what if it fails? _'I can't let Nick be controlled by Team Rocket. I need to do something. Maybe if I was fast enough, I could throw them off. That way Cobalion can save Nick.'_ Kathy thought.

Out of nowhere, a flamethrower appeared hitting Zoruark. It was Team VR! They had Troy with them. "Are you guys ok?" Electrike asked rather angrily. "Don't get near here! It is a trap!" Nick yelled from the cage. The illusion faded revealing the empty spot. "What!? I thought Team Rocket had the Pokémon here!" Cobalion said in anguish. "Ha! We have tricked you all. Now you will never know where your friends are." Zoruark taunted. "They could be all back at the school." Nick said dully. "Why would they be back there?" Mudkip asked. "Silence! You all shall pay for humiliating my master. Salamence! Aid me in this battle!" Zoruark commanded. The same giant Salamence appeared. "D-Dad?!" Bagon said out of fear. "That is your father?!" Troy said in a shocked tone. He did not know what to be more shocked about. The fact that Bagon's father is the biggest Salamence he has ever seen or that Charmander is a girl (as told to him by Virizon). "Team VR! We need to split up!" Electrike commanded. "Hey! I am the leader of this team so I should make the decision." Mudkip said. Electrike glared at him. "You can lead this one time though." Mudkip said and began to sweat bullets.

"Hello! Mew trapped in a box here!" Nick said trying to get someone's attention. He could escape from it, but he is too lazy to do so. Zoruark and Salamence attacked the group of Pokémon with full force. "Guys! I have something to tell you all." Troy began as he dodged Salamence's hyper beam. "This is not a good time!" Charmander yelled as she released a flamethrower. "I remembered that when I was human, I worked for Team Rocket." Troy began. "Wait! You work for the bad humans little Treecko?" Cobalion said as he went to release Nick. "Yes... But I never liked working with them. I wanted to do something different in my life." Troy said. Zoruark released multiple shadow balls at them. "Listen soldier! This is not a good time to rethink about your life." Electrike said using thunder bolt on some of the shadow balls. Bagon used dragon breath to destroy the other half. "I know. But I need to get it off my chest. It has been bugging me ever since I found out." Troy said and quickly dogged again from another flamethrower from Salamence. "Troy, I hope you know that doing this now is only going to distract us, right." Kathy said giving Cobalion a paw. "I can't keep lying to you all. You should send me to jail or even get information out of me." Troy said sadly. He felt guilty. Kathy could feel his guilt. Once they released Nick, Kathy went to Troy. "It is ok. I know you feel like this is all your fault. And I know you feel like the only way to get rid of that guilt it to be punished. It is not a good way to live. -Pause- I know that I am not good at this kind of thing, but I give it my all. Even if I make a mistake, I know that I can do better next time." Kathy said with kindness. She had no clue what to tell him, so she told him what was in her heart. "You Pokémon are driving me crazy. Time to end this." Zoruark said angrily. She released a powerful illusion. "If one of you can reach me before the time is up you win. The legendaries can not participate. However if you fail... you can say good bye to this part of the valley." Zoruark grind wickedly. "You evil Pokémon!" Cobalion looked at her with disgust.

"Kathy! You could run. You had a pretty fast time in the race the other day." Troy said. Kathy looked at the numbers above Zoruark. It read 5 miles in 30 minutes. "I won't be able to make it. That is a crazy time to reach Zoruark." Kathy said out of panic. "Kathy. You have to believe in yourself. I know that sounds a bit cheesy, but it is the best advise I can give you. Remember. You can do what no Eevee has ever done before." Nick encouraged her. He was right. "Are you ready to begin?" Zoruark asked menacingly. "Yes!" Team VR said in unison. "3... 2... 1... Go!" Salamence yelled. The team was off. Kathy kept her pace as before. She felt the pressure of racing. Trying to run along side Electrike (she is currently in the lead), Kathy saw how brave she looked. _'If only I was an electric type, I could reach up to her. Wait... Nick said I could do what no Eevee has done before. Maybe I could evolve into Jolteon. But how? If I remember correctly, I evolved the fist time because I though of fire. If I think of thunder...'_ Kathy got lost in her thoughts. Some of the members were dropping. Kathy and Electrike reminded strong. Kathy suddenly evolved into Jolteon. Using her newfound speed, Kathy surpassed Electrike and passed the finish line before the clock struck at 10 minutes left. Kathy had done it. "Grr.. Next time it won't be easy." Zoruark said haughtily. She and Salamence went away. Kathy changed beck and feel down out of tiredness.

Kathy can now evolve into Jolteon. Troy is now in a world of trouble. Will his team mates accept him now? What is Will planing? To be continued.

* * *

Please know that Silver belongs to the game Heartgold and Soulsilver (Pokémon in general). Him becoming someone new is all my idea and is non-canon. Thank you for your understanding.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"How did you know it was a trap?" Cobalion asked. He was carrying a tired Kathy. "It was all too easy. Why would Zoruark give us a such simple task? It doesn't make sense. Unless... Will planned this to happen. He could have wanted us to leave the school, so that he and his grunts could capture the Pokémon at the school." Nick said as he flew in a rather odd pattern. It was as if he was communicating in a strange language. Kathy stared at his flight patterns from Cobalion's back. They seemed familiar to her somehow. Nick's figure eight movements along with sudden ups and down seemed almost frantic. It was as if he was warning the group that there is danger up ahead. "And you know all this how?" Troy asked. Team VR (excluding Charmander) seemed to be keeping their distance from him. "It is only a guess." Nick said quickly. They couldn't know that he read Zoruark's mind.

"This human may be the least of our problems. My dad has been freed from jail. I would bet that this Will person freed some other Pokémon prisoners." Bagon said in a frightened tone. "That is true. Now we know where the missing Pokémon have been going to. We just need to find them. Troy, you were with Team Rocket. Do you have any idea where they would keep the missing Pokémon?" Charmander asked. Troy looked at her. "I don't know. I was only a grunt. Perhaps they would cage the Pokémon like Nick." Troy said. "That makes some sense. Let's just hope the Pokémon are still in school." Electrike said glaring at Troy a bit.

Team VR seemed to be angry at him for being a part of this bad organization. "Can't you guys forgive me? I did not know that Team Rocket was capable of this kind of thing." Troy defended himself. "Says the guy that has probably been harming Pokémon since the day he was born. You probably abuse your Pokémon and treat them like tools for fighting." Mudkip said sounding like a bully. "Quit it! We made an agreement that Troy is a part of our team." Charmander said angrily. She was not happy on how her team were treating Troy. "Perhaps we should not have made that agreement." Bagon said with a soft growl. "We did not know that he was with them!" Charmander's anger began to raise. The team began bickering with one another. Red angry symbols appeared on the bickering team. Troy felt guilty. Kathy saw this. She despised the fact that the team were fighting. This reminded her of how her her family fights. When her family argues, it tends to get messy and they do not forgive each other until the day after. "Stop." Kathy soft voice could barely be heard. The bickering continued. Cobalion rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Kathy felt him moving away from the bickering. Troy remained there looking miserable. Nick was still flying in an odd pattern, but he followed Cobalion. Kathy began to panic. She wanted to stop the bickering, but she was too scared. "S-Stop." Kathy said in a shaky voice. Cobalion heard her. Looking at the terrified Eevee whom did not seem to like the bickering, Cobalion had enough.

"STOP!" He yelled. The bickering stopped. "Look at you. You are Team Volcanic Rush. You all have had your differences. Mudkip you were abandoned, Bagon you are fearful of flying, Charmander you were once human who could see the future, and Electrike you have personality problems. And yet here you all are... still working together despite your very different backgrounds. So stop bickering about your team member. Who cares if he worked with bad humans? If he says that he did not know what they were capable of, then believe him." Cobalion said stomping his hoof. Silence. "We should get going. The school could be in trouble." Nick said acting worried. He had stopped flying in an odd pattern. The group of Pokémon continued walking through the valley in silence. Well... almost.

"I was right. You were once human too. I did not know about the seeing the future though. Nor did I know about Mudkip and Electrike." Troy said sounding sad. "Yeah. I wanted to tell you, but I could never find the time. I haven't seen the future in a while to be honest." Charmander said looking at the ground. She remembered Arceus's cruel deal. About a year ago, Charmander left Team VR for she was not a part of their time-line. Charmander was unsure whether she should leave or not. Arceus did not want her to leave at all. He told her that she was a "character" and that the "game" was not over yet. Charmander did not understand what he meant by that. So Arceus gave her a cruel decision. Charmander had to stay, but she would not be able to see the future anymore. If she refused, her memory would be wiped clean and stay in the current time-line that she is in. Charmander went with the first choice. "... Troy. I am sorry for saying what I said earlier." Mudkip said in a apologetic tone. "It is alright. How were you abandoned if you don't mind me asking?" Troy asked slowly regaining his confidence.

"I wasn't really abandoned... You see, my father is a Swampert and my mother is a Vileplume. Pokémon of different types falling in love is forbidden. Which includes having children with each other. My parents broke that rule. They were sent to as Arceus called it a 'happy' place. However, Pokémon who go there do not return. I have been told that I was abandoned by the Pokémon in my hometown since the day I was born. I found out about the 'happy place' when I met Charmander. Turns out I have a sister Bellossom." Mudkip said a bit hesitant at first, but relaxed at the end. "Why would Arceus forbid a love like that?" Troy asked puzzled. "I am not sure." Mudkip said and began to ponder. "What about you Electrike?" Troy asked. "I have the tendency to change between two different personalities. My nice form and the other one -sigh- bossy. I don't know why I have this or why I change personalities at sudden moments. I have been trying to be neutral for the longest time in order to be in control. All I know is that the two of us try to get along, but we also try to be the dominate trait of Electrike." she said with sadness in her eyes.

The group of Pokémon eventually reached the school. It had been burned to the ground. "N-NO! The school!" Cobalion said as he raced to see the damages. The smoke that emanated from the school was fresh as if a fire had occurred and was put out in a frantic. The students and the teachers were nowhere to be found. "Are we too late?" Elecktrike asked switching back to her nice personality. "I-I am not sure." Cobalion said looking grimly at the remains of the school. Kathy tried to get off. Her mind began to think about Venipede. How could she have forgotten that she had a daughter? Kathy knew that they are not the same type, but she felt responsible. "Venipede!" Kathy yelled as soon as she finally got off Cobalion's back. Kathy wobbled a bit. "Venipede?" Bagon looked at the Eevee with a puzzled look. "That is her adopted daughter." Nick informed Team VR in a dull tone. "Was she given an egg by a Pokémon who did not wish to be a parent or did she adopt?" Mudkip asked. "I was in Darkrai's forrest when the egg rolled to me. I have been keeping an eye on Venipede since then." Kathy said starting to panic. "That is not good." Bagon said in a fearful tone. "Eggs don't find Pokémon unless it is the egg's parents. If an egg found you, then Venipede is not yours to keep. Venipede would have to be given to the Daycare. That is where eggs with no parents go to." Mudkip informed her. "What?" Kathy said in a disbelief tone. Her heart began to beat at a quick pace. "Mama?" a small squeak came from behind. Kathy turned around. Venipede's eyes widen with joy and tears. "MAMA!" Venipede cried and rushed to her mother. She quickly cuddled her mother and wept. "I thought... I thought that you left me." Venipede cried, burying her face on Kathy's fur.

Kathy froze at the sudden jester. "I... I will not leave you Venipede. I care too much about you. I-I love you." Kathy said in a kind tone. She began to comfort her daughter. Kathy at the moment no longer cared about being hugged or cuddled. The reason for why she hated hugs is that her family rarely hugged her. When they did hug Kathy, it would always feel forced. When Kathy hugged back, it would feel natural and with love. Eventually, Kathy gave up on her family with hugging her with love. This cuddle was full of love. It warmed Kathy's harden heart. It made Kathy smile. She knows that deep inside her family loves her. They may have weird and sometimes controversial ways of showing it. However, in the end they are all Kathy has. ' _Interesting... Kathy's harden heart has finally been lit-up by an act that she despises. Perhaps this will led to further development. This could stop Kathy's dark thought, but time will tell. Still... her Eevee body is not used to her sudden evolution changes. That would explain why she got so tired easily. Further training recommended. It is nice to see her smile again.'_ Nick thought and made mental notes.

The students and teachers appeared from behind the waterfall. "Cobalion! Thank Arceus you are okay!" Terrakion said happily. "There was a strange creature that was here earlier. We hid behind the waterfall to avoid contact." Keldeo informed them. "Your Venipede was really brave under the circumstances. You should be proud of her dear." Virizon said smiling at Kathy. Kathy still had a cuddling position with Venipede when she smiled back a thank you. The students seemed concerned, but happy at the same time. "So... does that mean school is out?" Nosepass asked. "The school is burned down." Cranidos pointed out. "Does that mean we get a break?" Bayleef asked. "NO!" Terrakion yelled silencing the students. "We shall rebuild the school making it better than before." Virizon said with pride. "This time... we shall accept students regardless of gender." Keldeo added. A large red exclamation mark appeared on top of everyone. "Thanks to our students. Virizon and I were able to see that we should not favor one gender over the other, but we should treat them equally. That is why we are letting this happen." Terrakion said with a huge grin. "Wait... so where did the creature go after he burned the school down?" Mudkip asked. "He seemed to be headed to Hoopa's fun house. Why?" Keldeo said.

In a heart beat, Electrike ran from her position all the way to the fun house. "Did she just leave us?" Kathy asked in an amazed tone. "Hey Nick. We have a map here and I think you should use it to teleport us there." Troy said showing the map to him. Troy had gotten the map from Bagon who was carrying the Poké bag. Nick stared at it before nodding. "We better get going. Electrike could be in danger." Mudkip said waving everyone in an abrupt good-bye. "If you are passing by, don't be a stranger and come on down to the training school." Virizon said. "I guess you have to go away too." Cobalion said sadly. "If this whole Team Rocket is wrapped up, I would like to come back here." Kathy said in a shy manner. "Ooo! Ooo! Me too! Me too!" Venipede jumped up with joy. "Very well then! Until then!" Cobalion said looking hopeful. The Pokémon waved good-bye as Nick teleported then out of there.

 **-Hoopa's Fun house-**

Team VR and company arrived at the dreaded fun house. Electrike had gotten there just a few minutes after Nick teleported them. "Huff. Puff. Is-Is everyone here?" Electrike asked catching her breath. "You could have waited. Nick the Mew here teleported us." Charmander said. "That is the first time I hear you call me Nick and not Mew." Nick said with a smile. "Does the Eevee have a name too? Is her name Brownie?" Electrike asked getting excited. Her tail began to wag. "What? My name is Kathy." Kathy said staring at Electrike's drool. It seemed as if Electrike wanted to lick her. Hoopa's fun house seemed very colorful. The first floor was purple, had two white doors and rectangular pink tinted windows. The second floor was a solid navy blue color. The third floor was baby blue with green tinted round windows. The forth floor was an soft yellow color. The fifth floor was orange with yellow tinted triangle windows and a gray slide coming from the side of the floor. The slide lead to the outside of the fun house onto a few mattresses. The roof was a red color and there was a Pokémon there.

"TEAM VR!" the Pokémon yelled with joy as he flew down. "Nick. Get us out of here now." Mudkip demanded. Nick gave Mudkip a "Why?" look. "I knew you would come back." Hoopa said as he hovered above them. "We don't have time to play Hoopa. We have to stop a group of bad humans from taking over the world." Mudkip said trying to stop himself from running away. "But... You said that we would play for three hours if you came back." Hoopa said sounding desperate. "I want to play." Electrike whined. "Can I play too?" Venipede asked her mother. "Well..." Kathy hesitated on her answer. She did not know this Pokémon. "As long as I am there with you." Kathy caved to Venipede. "Hooray!" Let's play!" Hoopa chimed. He used his rings to teleport the three Pokémon into the house. Hoopa then went in thought his ring. "Well... We could leave them." Mudkip suggested. "Seriously? And here I thought the opposite." Nick said giving Mudkip a disgusted look. "Nick here is right. We have to go in. Even if it is full of fun floors." Bagon said rather hesitantly. There is one floor that he was scare of and did not wish to go in that floor. "Team Volcanic Rush! We have Pokémon to get." Charmander said taking point. They went in through the doors. They hoped to Arceus to find their friends fast.

 **-Heatran's Canyon-**

Wigglytuff, Team Shadows, Chatot, Bidoof, and Chimeco were the only guide Pokémon to make it out from the town. Some shop keepers followed the guide to safety. "Not all of us made it out. I can't believe how many of our friends turned on us once they were hit by that weird light." Chatot said out of exhaustion. They had ran all the way from Treasure town to the canyon. "Where will we go from here?" Kecleon asked. He lost his brother by the weird light that came from the humans. "Wait... Where is Deino?" Absol asked as he frantically looked about. "He did go back to save Kecleon's brother. You don't think he was hit by the strange light!?" Zorua said in panic. "If he did, then we lost one of our own." Bisharp said closing his eyes in anger. "This is not good. Wigglytuff. We have lost one of our team members. I am sorry. We have failed as an exploration team." Absol said with a low growl. He was angry at himself for not being able to sense the troubles that laid ahead of them. "It is okay. We just have to stay strong. If we can find Heatran, then he can provide some defenses. That is... if he had not been attacked yet." Wigglytuff said trying to stay positive. "We may have no other choice. Gather what you can. We are heading out to Heatran's place. Please follow Chimeco. She will lead you there." Chatot said with a flap of his wings. "R-Right! This way everyone!" Chimeco chimed as much as she could. Unfortunately, it came out sounding uneasy. The group of Pokémon gathered their remaining items in made-shift bags.

They growled a soft somber tune for the Pokémon that were captured as they followed Chimeco. "Wigglytuff what shall we do. Even if we make it to Heatran's place, Team VR could still be in trouble." Bidoof pointed out. "We have to believe in Team VR. They were the ones to restore time to our world. I know they are working hard to fix this. We have to work hard too. We need to show Team VR that they are not alone." Wigglytuff said proudly. He remembered how Team VR had to overcome so many obstacles to save the world. One of them was how Team Skull were mean to Team VR. He remembered how naive he was in not knowing that these bullies were running his guide. Eventually, Wigglytuff found out the truth. He became crest-fallen for not seeing that his friends needed help while he did nothing about it. He took away Team Scull badges because of that. Team Skull has not been heard of since. Wigglytuff wants to help Team VR to stop the guilt from coming back. "Are you ok?" Chatot asked him. "What? Right. Let's go catch up to everyone." Wigglytuff said snapping out of his daydream. The remains Pokémon caught up to Chimeco. The went to Heatran's place.

 **-Arceus's Temple-**

"Game has been saved" Arceus said sounding rather happily. He was watching the "game's story" being unfolded in his room. There was a large pool near the end of the room that reflected the events of Pokemon word. He eagerly awaits what will happen next.

It seems as if the Pokémon world is having trouble in going against Team Rocket. Will Team VR find the missing Electrike, Eevee, and Venipede? Is anyone safe? To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Hoopa's Fun house-**

Hoopa had teleported Electrike and company inside his house. They seemed to be in entrance of a maze. "Welcome to the first floor. Your task is to get from point A to point B. Once you reached the end of the maze, you will have to wait for the others. The end had a checked flag and an elevator as well. Any questions?" Hoopa asked. "Are we allowed to help each other?" Kathy asked shyly. "Of course not! You have to do this all by yourselves." Hoopa said in an obnoxious tone. "What?" Venipede gave a shocked looked and did not want to play anymore. "I think Hoopa is just pulling our leg. We should stay positive and work together." Electrike said cheerfully. "I'll see you one the other side ladies!" Hoopa chimed. He teleported himself to the end of the maze. The three Pokémon stepped into the maze's entrance. As soon as they were inside, the wall behind them closed. Walls also separated the three of them. "MAMA!" Venipede cried in terror. "I thought you said Hoopa was pulling our leg!" Kathy said in panic. She tried to scale the gray wall, but to no avail. "Calm down! I am pretty sure that Hoopa is just messing with us. Right?" Electrike said trying to stay positive. "NOPE!" Hoopa yelled from where he was.

"I am so sorry guys. I thought that Hoopa was going to make us play tag or role-playing." Electrike said sounding grim. "... This is a maze. I know that mazes have a center part. Not all, but if this one has a center..." Kathy's voice trailed near the end. "We can meet up there! Good thinking Brownie!" Electrike chimed. Kathy ignored her nickname from Electrike. "Venipede? Will you be able to do that?" Kathy said in a calm nature. "I'm scared. What if I get lost?" Venipede asked. "You won't. You have to be brave and believe that you will make it. You are strong. I know it." Kathy said encouragingly. "Okay... I will make it." Venipede said getting pumped up. "See you all there." Electrike said and ran off. The trio left their spot as they entered the unknown.

Meanwhile, outside the house. "The doors won't budge." Bagon said as he, Troy, and Charmander pulled the two doors. "I could fly us up there." Nick suggested but was ignored. "Pull harder! We can't have Hoopa keep our friends for the next three hours. We have to save the missing Pokémon!" Mudkip yelled. "Nah... It is no use. The doors won't open." Bagon said sweeting a bit. "We have to find another way." Charmander said brushing away her sweat. Troy looked faint from pulling the doors. "Very well then. To the slide!" Mudkip said. He was determined to save his Pokémon pals. The group went to the slide. "Great. He changed it into a spiral slide." Mudkip said ready to bust with anger. "Climbing up will be hard. But we can do it right?" Bagon said nervously. He did not want to go to that floor. "We have to try." Charmander said sounding defeated. "Did you guys forget that I can fly?" Nick asked sounding unemotional. Yet again he was ignored. "Don't worry everyone! Let's do this!" Mudkip said with determination. The group went up the slide, excluding Nick and the tired Troy. He waited there a bit. The group came sliding down. They landed on the soft mattresses. "Again!" Mudkip said getting angry. Nick began setting up a hammock among some trees that were close to the house. The team members went up the slide again. "Aren't you going to help?" Troy asked. Nick applied sun screen on his nose. He then pulled out a pair of sunglasses. Resting on his hammock, Nick placed the glasses on and drifted off to sleep. "Nope." he replied.

Back inside the fun house, Kathy tries to focus on the maze. The gray walls all look the same. The lights that are on the ceiling provide just enough light to see where she is going. However, Kathy started to panic. All of her surroundings look the same as the last. Left, right, up, dead end, down, right... The maze felt to go on forever. Kathy's heart beat began to beat faster. Right, dead end, left, down, right, left, dead end, down, right. _'What if I don't make it out? Venipede will be terrified to find the skeletal reminds of her mother. No. I have to find a way out. All of the walls look the same. I feel like I am going in circles.'_ Kathy thoughts started to grow worse. _'Did this happen because I am a bad mother? Did this happen because I am a horrible person, an idiot, or hideous? Did this happen because I did not love my family enough? Or that I do not do enough for them? Is is because my friends do not view me as a friend at all? I know I haven't seen them since we graduated high school. Did they forget about me once I went to different college and they all went to the same one?'_ As Kathy's thoughts began to grow worse, so did her situation. Up, down, dead end after dead end.

"Stop!" a voice yelled from nowhere. Kathy looked around at the sudden voice. Flareon appeared from the maze out of thin air. "Stop having those thoughts." Flareon said more gently. Her voice sounded exactly like Kathy's! "What?" Kathy looked at her with confusion. "You are torturing yourself with these dark thoughts. Please stop." Flareon said taking a few steps forward. "Who-Who are you?" Kathy asked the Flareon. "I am you. At least a part of you." Flareon tried to explain the best she could. "I-I don't understand." Kathy said in shock.

"You don't have to." Flareon said doing her best to explain. Kathy sat down and listened to Flareon. "Look... I know how hard this situation this is, but you will find a way out. You just have to be more determined." Flareon paused a bit. "So, I shouldn't give up?" Kathy asked rather unsure. "No. You have to be brave. I know you can do it." Flareon said encouragingly. "Have I gone crazy?" was Kathy's next question. "No, nor will you ever be. You should evolved into one of the evolutions though. Time is running out." Flareon said as she started to disappear. With a blink of an eye, Flareon was gone. Kathy debated on whether or not to do what Flareon told her. Finally giving up, she thought about evolving. Unable to remember how she evolved into Jolteon, Kathy walked the maze hoping that she would remember. _'If I can't remember how I evolve to become Flareon and Jolteon, then this is an issue. There has to be an easy way for me to remember. What about the stones? Not all of the evolutions uses stones. Plates perhaps? For now, I'll just have to remember the flame plate and zap plate.'_ Kathy thought. Her mind started to think about the zap plate. Her body glowed and changed into Jolteon. Feeling the rush of electricity in her body, Kathy ran around the maze. Using quick attack along with pin missiles helped Kathy navigate the maze. The pin missiles were to mark where she has been.

Eventually, Kathy reached the end of the maze. It there was a water fountain with a Hoopa stature and a few benches. Above that was the checked flag. Looking around, Kathy found a trampoline. She looked up and saw a hole above the trampoline. It must lead to the second floor. Kathy transformed back into Eevee and waited by the water fountain. Electrike and Venipede had not emerged from the maze. Kathy grew worried. She decided to go look for Venipede. "What are you doing?" Hoopa asked popping out of a portal. "Eek!" Kathy got scared and fell backwards landing on her back. Rolling to her fours, Kathy glared at the Pokémon that scared her. "I am going to look for my daughter and Electrike." Kathy said regaining her composure. "They have to do this on their own." Hoopa said in a strict tone. "That is not fair! They could be lost and we may be stuck here for days." Kathy said gathering up her courage. "True." Hoopa said scratching his chin. Hoopa went in the maze. He brought back both Electrike and Venipede. "Looks like you all lost the maze game." Hoopa said in a disappointed tone. "I think I want out." Venipede said staying close to her mother. "I thought we would do something more fun, not something that requires thinking." Electrike said with a pout. "Well, if you want out... the maze is the way." Hoopa said pointing at the maze. "Would we be able to stay as a group?" Venipede asked. "No." Hoopa was quick to response. "Is there another way out that allows all of us to leave without the fear of getting lost?" Kathy asked rather carefully. Hoopa thought for a moment. "I think the room with the slide is a way out." Hoopa said almost taunting them to continue. "We don't have a choice. We must continue." Electrike said courageously. Hoopa gave a giant smirk. "The next floor is the water floor!" Hoopa said with joy. He tossed the trio onto the trampoline. The force upon impact with it was great. It launched the trio onto the next floor.

Outside of the house, Team VR have finally given up on climbing the slide. "Are you done?" Nick asked in an unemotional tone. He placed back the items from where he got them. This just happen to be his virtual inventory that he carries around him. "There is no way into that horrible place." Mudkip said clenching his eyes. "Maybe we can try the doors again?" Bagon asked. "They won't open." Charmander said sadly as she tugged the doors weakly. "Maybe.. we should leave them." Mudkip said opening his eyes. "GUYS!" Nick yelled sounding angry getting their attention. "Mew? How long have you been standing there?" Mudkip asked rather dumbfounded. "Seriously? I have been here since you guys have been trying to get in." Nick said acting angry. A red angry symbol appeared over Nick. Troy was about to interject, but decided not to. "I for one an getting a bit tired of being ignored. I can fly! We could use that to our advantage! My name is Nick and not Mew or Shiny Mew. Get it right." Nick said in a strict tone. He gave them all a cold glare. It sent a chill down their spines. Although Team VR do not know this Pokémon very well, it feels like a 180 degree turn for what seems to be a goof-ball Pokémon.

"Fly?!" Bagon began sweating bullets. "Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" Nick asked as he acted to calm himself down. "Bagon is scared of flying." Charmander said as she comforted Bagon. "Okay then... I'll start with him." Nick said. Without any hesitation, Nick used physic to levitate Bagon. Nick flew to the roof top of the building. Bagon was panicking thought out the entire flight. Bagon was so scared that he would be dropped again. After Bagon's father dropped him, he took Bagon to see a Xatu. Xatu told Salamence that Bagon was very lucky to be alive, but would be scared of flying. His father's carelessness caused Salamence to find a mega stone: Salamencite. Salamence laughed at Xatu's words of his son being scared of flying. Since then, Salamence has been training his son hard. Salamence wanted to see his son fully evolved, that way he could take over the family business. Which consisted of terrorizing any Pokémon types, learning how to mega evolve, and taking over Regigigas's Palace. Bagon did not want to be like his father. So when Team VR came into his life, he help them put his father behind bars.

"I am not going to drop you." Nick said almost as if he had read Bagon's mind. "I-I don't know y-you. So, w-why should I-I trust y-you?" Bagon asked stuttering. "Because we are already at the top." Nick said as he stopped using physic. "Ground! Glorious ground!" Bagon cheered. His legs became jell-o as he caressed the ground. Nick rolled his eyes as he lifted Charmander, Troy, and Mudkip to the top. "Look a door! Maybe it is open." Mudkip said as he rushed to the door. "Thanks for the lift Nick. We should probably help Mudkip open the door." Charmander said dragging Bagon towards the door. Nick was about to help them when a flamethrower stopped him from reaching them.

"Well... If it isn't the pesky Mew and it's friends. Give up yourself and maybe I won't capture you friends." Will said atop Salamence. "How about no?" Nick said flying close to Team VR. Salamence used another flamethrower. It was closer to Team VR. Nick stopped yet again glared at Will. "Do you even understand me, man? I said no." Nick said acting angry. Will could see the Mew's anger raising. Charmander and Bagon managed to open the door. They tried to ignore the danger that they were in. "Nick! Get in!" Troy yelled as the team went inside the building. Charmander held the door. Nick released multiple shadow balls. "Salamence! Dodge them!" Will commanded. Salamence dodged them allowing Nick to fly into the building. Charmander let the door go as soon as Nick was inside. "Are you ok?" she asked him. "Yep. Let's go find the others." Nick said as if nothing had happened. The team looked at one another before traveling though the floor that they were in.

In the second floor, Venipede, Electrike, and Kathy stared at the indoor pool. "Why do you have an indoor pool?" Kathy asked Hoopa. She gazed at the large pool. Kathy had never seen such a large pool with clear water before. The lights above hit the pool at just the right angle. "I thought that this would be fun for Pokémon to swim any time of the year. Plus, this is the next game. Water race with Sharpedo and friends!" Hoopa gave a huge smile. "Sharpedo?" Kathy said in a terrified tone. "Yep. This is what is going to happen. You are going to race against one another in this water race. Sharpedo and his friends will also race against you. Your objective is to win." Hoopa said happily. He whistled which summoned Sharpedo, Kingdra, Tentacruel, and Walrein to appeared. "New friends? Can't wait for the race to start!" Sharpedo chimed showing off his teeth. Kathy flinched at this sight and her shyness/fear overtook her. "But... I don't know how to swim." Venipede said in a worried tone. "Oh... Um... You can be on top of Walrein. Does anyone else not know how to swim?" Hoopa asked. Kathy sheepishly raised her paw. "I want dips on the Eevee!" Sharpedo said eagerly. "Why do you want the Eevee?" Kingdra asked. "Cause she reminds me of a brownie." Sharpedo said with a kid-like tone. His friends had a sweat drop. "I know how to swim, but it would be a lot more fun if I also had a partner." Electrike said raring to go. "We can bend the rules just this once. Electrike, you can have Tentacruel. Get your partners." Hoopa chimed. Kathy did not want to go on Sharpedo. "Don't worry! I won't lick you to see if you taste like one." Sharpedo said grinning. His teeth looked very sharp. Kathy hesitated. She touched his smooth skin with her paw. "Are you going to get on or what?" Sharpedo asked the terrified Eevee. "I have never been on a Sharpedo before." Kathy said softly. "That is so cool! That means you must be itching to find out how fast I can go. Right?" Sharpedo said in a loud voice. "Not really." Kathy said even softer. "Don't worry! We won't lose!" Sharpedo said with determination. He used his fins to force Kathy on top of him. Kathy clenched to his top fin. "We are ready!" Sharpedo announced loudly. Hoopa placed the checked flag at the end of the pool. The racers went to their starting positions. "Only one of you have to get first place on the three laps. Are you ready?" Hoopa asked. Kathy looked around. Venipede was on top of Walrein's head and Electrike was on top of Tentacruel's head. Kingdra got Hoopa. He had a rope attached to the legendary Pokémon. It looked like he was water surfing. Red floating devises appeared making a circular water race track. A checked flag appeared above the racers.

"3... 2... 1... GO!" Hoopa yelled at the top of his lungs. Sharpedo swam through the water as if it was nothing. He was speedy alright. Kathy tightly gripped his top fin as much as she could. She had her eyes wide open throughout the race. Water splashed on her fur getting her wet and cold. Kingdra was right behind Sharpedo. Walrein and Tentacruel were not far behind either. "I'm going to get you!" Electrike said with excitement. "No I am!" Hoopa said as Kindgdra was pulling him faster. "I want to win!" Venipede said having the time of her life. The three water Pokémon were now tied for second place. "I need more speed." Sharpedo said as he swam faster. Kathy's grip started to slip. Her wet fur was causing this. As Sharpedo reached the fist lap, he made a sharp turn on the track. This made Kathy's grip come apart. Kathy fell into the pool, but her splash was covered by Sharpedo's blazing speed. Kathy held her breath and tried to desperately swim. Her failed swimming caused her to reach the bottom of the pool. Kathy could see the racers as they continued the race. Kathy did not realized that she was about 1.35 m (4.5 ft) deep. Her lungs begged for air as her panic began to eat her up. She was releasing bubbles of air and was drowning. Desperate to stay alive, Kathy began walking to what looked like ladders. Her walk was slow and the rush that that racers made threw her off balance. Losing more and more bubbles, she began to accept her faith. _'Splash plate.'_ a voice echoed in her mind as Kathy began to drift away. Unable to recognize who said it, Kathy obeyed the voice. Her body began to change.

Suddenly, she could breath. Gasping for air, Kathy took her time to recover. _'What-What just hap-happened? I was drowning, but that voice... It was a man's voice. Who ever it was saved my life.'_ Kathy thought regaining her composure. Looking at her water-like body, Kathy panicked before remembering about Vaporeon's biology. Kathy remembers that it has a cell composition similar to water molecules. This should structure allow her to melt into water at will and be camouflaged as she swims. Swimming upwards, Kathy saw Sharpedo cross the flag. "We won! We won!" Sharpedo cheered. "I was so close." Hoopa said sadly. "Wait... Where is my mama?" Venipede asked noticing that her mother was missing. "Did she fall in the water?" Electrike asked getting worried. "I am right here." Kathy said. She forced herself to lose the camouflage. "Mama! You are okay!" Venipede cheered from Walrein's head. Kathy pulled herself out of the water. "Hoopa... Do you make sure that these games are safe?" Electrike asked jumping off of Tentacruel's head onto the edge of the pool. Venipede jumped as well and went to cuddle her mother. Kathy glared at Hoopa. "I... um... -nervous laugh- Of course I make sure these games are safe. Don't be ridicules!" Hoopa said nervously. His eyes met Kathy's glare. He thought she was going to turn him to stone. "We should go to the next floor." Hoopa said hesitantly. He dragged the three Pokémon to the next floor. "So... You guys want to play Go fish?" Sharpedo asked. "Meh. Why not?" Kingdra said. Tentacrule pulled out the cards that were inside of plastic bags. "Kingdra... Do you have a four?" Walrein asked. "How did you know that?" Kingdra asked in shock. Kingdra and Sharpedo let their cards float in front of them due to their lack of hands. "Just a hunch." Walrein said getting the card from Kingdra.

On the third floor, Kathy could see out the green tinted windows. Her body was begging for rest, but she would not allow it. "This next game has a battle scene where you three have to survive all five waves." Hoopa said nervously. He looked at the room and noticed that it was in shambles. "NO! Who did this!?" Hoopa raged. "We did." Troy's voice was heard. The Pokémon looked at Team VR. "You made us go through a lot Hoopa." Mudkip said trying not to bust out in anger. "WHAT!? I-I don't know what you are talking about." Hoopa began to sweat. "We had to go through a zero-gravity room, a role-play room, and this wave room just to save our friends." Troy said showing his anger. "We want our friends back." Charmander said with a strict tone. Hoopa looked at them with defeat in his eyes. "Fine..." Hoopa said looking at the ground. He teleported them outside of the fun house. He pointed at a road. "This will lead you to Mt. Groudon" Hoopa said. "Hoopa... Thanks for letting us go." Electrike said trying to cheer the Pokémon up. "... Next time, I will make fun time more fun and safer!" Hoopa said determinedly. He flew back to the fun house waving good-bye at Team VR.

"Has anyone realized that we have not eaten or slept in a long time?" Nick asked. "Not really." was muttered by Bagon. "We could set up camp before we go to Mt. Groudon. Perhaps the missing Pokémon are there." Mudkip said. "That is possibly one of the best ideas you had by far." Charmander joked. The Pokémon laughed at Charmandr's joke as they set up camp.

 **-Pokémon World 1-**

"Peter! Wake up!" Paul hissed at the sleeping Raichu. "I don't want to train anymore Nick. I want to find my family." Peter said in his sleep. "Peter!" Paul said a bit louder. "I'm up!" Peter said almost hitting his head on the wall that he was facing. Turning around, Peter looked at Paul with tired eyes. "Giovanni is here." Paul said in a terrified tone. He hasn't seen his father in ages. Nick did not warn him about this. "Maybe he won't recognize you." Peter said trying to get Paul to stay calm. "With Will gone, no manager is here to tell him what we have been doing these past few days." Paul said getting a paper bag from Peter. "Just breath man. In and out. You have to stay calm. We just have to get one of the scientists to do the debriefing." Peter said putting on his small bag. Paul calmed down. "You are right. I know just the person." Paul said. He was followed by Peter. _'Man... This is getting serious. Nick... your plan better work._ ' Peter thought as he followed Paul.

Giovanni is in the Johto region. Kathy can now evolve into Vaporeon. What will happen to Paul? Will he keep his cool? Just what is Nick's plan? To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Pokémon World 2: Fun house outskirts-**

Troy stirred in his sleep. He forced himself to get up. Hitting the roof of the camp, Troy muttered to himself. He went to the nearest source of water. Troy looked at the clear water. Something was wrong. He touched his green spikey hair and examined his green eyes, white shirt with a red "R" at the center, hands, white pants, feet that were inside of the comfty black shoes, and yellow backpack. _'What? I'm no longer a Treecko?'_ Troy thought out of panic. Nick was also there near the pond. He was sleep-flying. "No Peter, Penny can't come with us. We can't put your sister at risk... Of course she will be fine eating the bowl of ice cream. She just have to solve this puzzle first before we go on a rainbow unicorn hunt." Nick muttered in his sleep. "Nick!" Troy hissed at him as quietly as he could. He tried his best to ignore Nick's odd dream. "Dad? What are you doing here? Penny is solving the puzzle that I gave her..." Nick's tone quickly changed to an angry one, "You can't do that to Kathy. I can tell that this is not a dream anymore, old man." Troy decided not to wake him up. He listened instead. Nick was flying a few feet away from him. "I know that Troy is listening. What is it to you? Let him know about your plan. I know that he would agree with me." Nick said suddenly snapping himself wide awake. Nick's cold eyes met Troy's. "I-I wasn't listening!" Troy defended himself. He began to sweat. _'How did he know that I was listening?'_ Troy thought. There was this tension in the air that made it difficult for Troy to breath normally.

Nick's cold eyes quickly changed into a friendly one. "Dude! Don't you know it is rude to listen to another man's dreams?" Nick said laughing a bit. "I-I didn't know." Troy said relaxing himself. The tension was gone in an instant. "It is okay. I was dreaming that you were wearing a tutu and frolicking about while I was having a lovely chat with my father over some tea. My friend Peter was there as was his sister." Nick said happily. "So... You did not know that I was actually listening." Troy said with an uneasy tone. _'It sounded like you didn't have a lovely chat with your dad.'_ Troy thought watching the happy Mew break out a big reassuring smile. "Of course not! I must have been sleep-flying. It happens. Ya, know?" Nick said. "I suppose so... Wait. I can understand you!?" Troy said out of shock. "Are you realizing this now?" Nick teased him. "I was a Treecko just yesterday. Now, I am a human. What is going on?!" Troy asked panicking. "Relax! Remember. You spent almost three weeks and four days, give or take, with Pokémon. I think by now you should be able to understand us." Nick said calmly. "How are you not panicking over the fact that I am no longer a Pokémon?" Troy asked trying to understand what is happening to him. "Celibi's spell must be wearing off. You should probably change into something less... Team Rocket." Nick suggested ignoring Troy's question. Nick then looked beyond Troy. Troy looked behind him to see Kathy, still in her Vaporeon form, was standing there.

Kathy's confused look was all it took to get Troy to crack. "Kathy! It's me Troy." Troy said running up to the puzzled Pokémon. "I know that it is you, Troy." Kathy said in a hushed tone. "You do? Wait. What did you mean by Celibi's spell?" Troy asked Nick. Nick flew close and hesitated with the answer. "Well... I know certain things... Like I say. I know everything and I know nothing." Nick said rather cryptic. "I can't believe this..." Kathy said getting the courage to ask Nick something that has been bugging her. "Believe what?" Nick gave a confused look at her. "I know I don't have the best memory. But, this has been bugging me ever since we have been here. During the first three days of being in this world, you told me that you have never been here. And yet, during our interaction with that Absol and his team, you teleported to that forrest. That is where we met Team VR and Troy for the first time. You took him away from them because you said we needed him. I did not know what you meant by that. At the valley, you said that we needed a map in order to teleport us out of there. How is it possible that you knew that we were going to bump into Troy. And you conveniently do things that make no sense?" Kathy asked her rage building up. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Nick acted nervous. He began to sweat. Troy did not want to interject. "I finally remembered that you told me on the first day that Arceus has gone power-crazy with his new powers. That is the reason why you brought us here. Am I right?" Kathy raged with anger. Nick fell quiet. His smile changed into a frown. _'Huh? What do you think of that father? She is starting to remember better. Or is this your way of saying that she is ready?'_ Nick thought. "It is best if we all go back to camp. I have a story to tell." Nick said in a serious matter.

"Is no one concerned that Troy is a human now?" Bagon asked. "I am more concerned that he may be attacked with those cloths on." Charmander said. "Settle down everyone! I have a thing or two to tell you all." Nick began with a serious tone. Tension filled the air. Venipede cuddled up to her mother as Nick began his tale.

"Kathy, I know I never told you this. Try to understand, please. It began about a year ago. My father, Bill, gave Arceus these strange powers. The power of the author is what it was called. With these powers it is said whomever wields it, he or she may control their own lives as well as the lives of others. This means that **no one** could break away from it once it has been activated. I am sure that this place felt the most changes. When Arceus battled Team VR, did you all notice the strange water in his room? I am sure that you did. Arceus controlled the lives of his fellow companions and Pokémon when he peered though the water of his. He has became corrupt with power that he would not allow Bill or my mother to remove that power. In fact, he sealed the portal to this world. That way, no one could save this place from his rule. I was sent here to stop Arceus and get rid of his author powers. Kathy, I never wanted to drag you into this. So, I kinda... might have lied to you when I told you we were going to vacation here. The reason for knowing so much about this place is because of my mother, Jade. She gave me plenty of information that I needed for this journey. My father gave me a clever plan to get Arceus's attention. It was to open up a portal to the fist Pokémon world and the second one. That way Arceus would be distracted enough for me to stop him." Nick said sounding very serious.

"All of this is happening because of a mistake that your father made?" Electrike asked. "Basically." Nick shrugged. "Are you not mad at him?" Mudkip asked. "I am, but what can I do? All I can do right now is to clean up my father's mess." Nick said. "I would have come with you if you just have told me the truth." Kathy said with a kind look. "Now I know that next time, I won't try to lie to you. But, if it is a top secret..." Nick said with a cautious tone. "Then tell me that it is a secret. I will try to understand." Kathy said with a smile. Kathy understands that there are some things are best to be left alone, with a few exceptions. Nick smiled back. "If Arceus does have that power, then we have to stop him." Mudkip said in a courageous tone. "You guys are going to help me?" Nick asked sounding shocked. "You bet we are! We help Pokémon after all." Electrike said with joy. "I want to help!" Venipede cheered with excitement. "I will help too! I know that I am not a Pokémon, but I want to help." Troy said getting pumped up. "This is great! Now, what are we going to do with an angry Will?" Nick asked. "An angry Will?" Troy asked.

A flamethrower hit the ground just a few feet away from them. "You there!" Will said from his Salamence. The Pokémon flew down causing a gust of dust to arise. The odd team covered their eyes until the dust passed. "Troy? Did you capture these Pokémon?" Will asked as he got off the giant Salamence. "Umm... Of c-course Uncle Will!" Troy stammered. A red exclamation mark appeared above the group. "What's an uncle?" Electrike asked innocently. "Now is not the time to act cute Electrike." Charmander hushed the electric type. "That is my nephew all right!" Will said with a hearty laugh. He grabbed his nephew into a bear hug. "I knew it was a good idea for your father to let you visit me in the Johto region. I know that being a part of Team Rocket is a bit different than being a trainer, but you got to admit that it has it benefits." Will said squeezing his nephew a bit. "I know that Uncle. If you don't mind, I was going to look for some more Pokémon." Troy said nervously. "Thats my nephew! What are you looking for? Maybe the two of us can bond. We don't get to do that much anymore." Will said letting Troy go.

"Well..." Troy looked at Nick who was holding a sign. Will nor Salamence had noticed it, but everyone else did. "Arceus's Temple. Celebi is nearby." was written on the sign. Nick threw it way as soon as Will turned to see the group of Pokémon. "This Bagon is carrying a small bag of some sort." Will said taking away the Poké bag. "Hey! That is ours!" Venipede said angrily. Kathy held her daughter as an effort to not let her rage on Will. "There are a few berries, scarfs, some strange coins that look like Poké coins." Will said as he pulled out a scarf that was red with black spots. "That is mine!" Charmander panicked and tried to get the scarf from Will. Her efforts seemed to be noticed by Will. "It seems as if your Charmander is fond of this. Does it have any special abilities or benefits?" Will asked his nephew. "I am not sure. I have never seen it. I was going to look in the bag when you came here." Troy said scratching his head. "Troy... How about a battle before we go to where ever it is you are going. It will be a three on three battle." Will said throwing the scarf and bag at Charmander. Charmander caught both items. "Sure! Then I will tell you where we are going." Troy said unable to flee from this battle. Will smiled at him before going to his side of the invisible battlefield.

(Will does not understand Pokémon language. So for the sake of not translation too much, I will just leave the Poké translation on. - Kathy)

"Go Zoroark!" Will said sending her out. "You guys again! I have been wanting a rematch." Zoroark said taunting the team. "Electrike, I chose you!" Troy said raring to go. Noting happened. "Umm.. Troy... How long ago did you catch them?" Will asked. "Give me one minute!" Troy said hastily and went over to the team. "I don't want to be bossed around. I am a free Pokémon after all." Electrike said. Charmander placed her scarf on around her neck. "Look, we have to do this just until this battle is over. Just please behave and obey." Troy begged them. "... Fine." Electrike rolled her eyes and went into her battle position. "Electrike, use thunderbolt!" Will commanded. "Taste this you overgrown Ninetales!" Electrike said as she switched personalities. "Zoroark, dodge it and then use night slash." Will commanded. Zoroark dodged the thunder bolt just in time. She then unleashed a fury of night slashes. Electrike was taking hit after hit. "No! Electrike! Hang in there!" Troy began to panic. "What is he doing?" Mudkip asked.

"He is a Pokémon trainer. One of the many jobs is for Troy is our leader and supporter during battles." Kathy said recalling the anime. Electrike got back up as soon as she recovered from the hits. "Is that the best you got?" Electrike said taunting the dark type Pokémon. "Why you little.." Zoroark growled at her. "Use shadow ball!" Will said while making his his right arm swing to the right. "Time to end this." Zoroark said with a smirk. "Try to dodge them!" Troy panicked even more. The battles with his uncle usually don't end well with Troy. For as long as he can remember, he has not been able to beat his uncle. Electrike did as she was told, despite her better judgment. "Now use thunder fang!" Troy said doing his best not to panic as much. Nick flew by his side. "Use dig!" Will said having a blast. "See you later, melon!" Zoroark said and quickly dug under the ground. Electrike looked around. The ground rumbled underneath her. Zoroark came out underneath her. Electrike fell on her back. "Electrike, get up!" Troy yelled out of fear. "Finish it off with night daze!" Will said without hesitation. Zoroark dealt the final blow to Electrike. Electrike fainted. "It seems as if you lost your touch, Troy." Will said as he called Zoroark back to her Poké ball. Nick lifted Electrike up using psychic and placed her on the side-lines. "Salamence, you are up." Will pointed forwards. Salamence nodded with joy as he prepared for battle. "Mudkip can handle this one." Nick told Troy. "Really? Ok then, Mudkip I chose you!" Troy said trying to relax himself. "Is he going to win?" Venipede looked at her mother with uncertainty in her eyes. "I don't know how much experience Troy has. We just have to believe in him." Kathy said sounding a bit cheesy. "Salamence use thunder fang!" Will commanded. "Mudkip dodge it!" Troy said. "I am going to keep it simple. Whirlpool, water gun, rock throw, and ice beam." Nick said to Troy. "Mudkip use ice beam!" Troy said keeping those moves in mind. The ice hit one of Salamence's wings. "Salamence, use flamethrower on yourself!" Will said surprised by Troy's quick thinking. "Now use rock throw!" Troy said becoming less panicked. "This is for all the berries in the world!" Mudkip cried an unusual cry. He hurled rocks that were slightly bigger than him at Salamence. Freeing himself from the icy wing, Salamence saw the rocks getting close to him. "Salamence, defend yourself!" Will yelled. Salamence used his wings to defend himself. "Mudkip keep up the pressure! Now use ice beam one more time." Troy commanded. "This is Pokémon!" Mudkip made another unusual cry as it used a full power ice beam. "Salamence!" Will said hoping that it would not do that much damage. Salamence barely survived that attack. "Unbelievable!" Troy said in shock. Salamence's rage showed. It used toxic on its own. Mudkip is now poisoned badly. "I don't feel very well." Mudkip said as the poison took over. "Use thunder fang!" Will said. Salamence used the move to its' full potential. "AHH!" Mudkip cried in pain. "Mudkip no!" Troy said out panic. Mudkip stood there for a few minutes. He fainted because of the poison. "Mudkip!" Troy cried. Nick levitated the ill Pokémon. Electike had recovered from her battle. Charmander grabbed a Lum berry from the bag.

"Here eat this." Charmander said in a soft tone. "I haven't seen that scarf in a while." Mudkip whispered. "What can I do?" Bagon asked. "I need an Oran berry soup." Charmander said. "Troy... You were doing so great before you choked." Will said playfully. Troy made a fist with his left hand. He wanted to beat his uncle. "I have one Pokémon left and you have one. Who will you use?" Will asked him. Salamence went back to his master. "I'll go." Kathy said in a soft tone. Luckily, Troy heard her. "Are you sure?" Troy asked uncertainty. "Definitely." Kathy said with a nod. _'This has got to be one of the craziest things I have ever done in my life. Well, it is a good thing that it is June. I have to attend the freshman orientation though. But, that is not until next month. What am I worrying about again?'_ Kathy thought as she looked at her opponent. "Vaporeon, let's go!" Troy said snapping Kathy out of her thoughts. Kathy rushed onto the battlefield. "Magmortar, I choose you!" Will commanded. "You guys again?! This time you won't escape." Magmortar said with a grin. "Water pulse, surf, ice beam, and shadow ball." Nick informed Troy. "Vaporeon, use water pulse!" Troy said. "Dodge and use thunder punch." Will said quickly. "Magmortar barely dodged the water pulse. He seemed to be slower than Kathy. Kathy did not wait for Troy to tell her to dodge. She wanted to fight Magmortar in her own way, but restrained herself from doing so. "Let me use surf!" Kathy yelled at her "trainer". "Vapoeron, use shadow ball." Troy ignored her. Kathy hesitated, but used the move. Magmortar hit the shadow balls with the thunder punch. "Magmortar, use confuse ray!" Will said. Magmortar used the move from afar. Kathy used water pulse as a way to stop the ray from getting close to her. "Use a move when I tell you to!" Troy got angry at Kathy. His yelling made Kathy scared. Holding her tongue, she awaited for her next instruction. "Magmortar, use thunder punch again." Will said hoping to end the battle soon. "This time, I am going to make contact." Magmortar said as he swung his arms at Kathy. Kathy swiftly dodged the thunder punches. She used water pulse once Magmortar was close to her. "Vaporeon! What did I just tell you!" Troy yelled at Kathy. Nick flew away from Troy and to Venipede. Magmortar is confused. He hit himself. "You and that Vaporeon don't seem to get along. I know that we are Team Rocket, but even we care about the trust between Pokémon and us. At least I do. Magmortar, finish this off with solar beam." Will said with a "I am about to win" smile. Magmortar began to build up his power. Kathy used ice beam on the floor. "Vaporeon! What are you doing?" Troy asked out of panic. The invisible battlefield was covered in ice. Magmortar slipped on the ice in an attempt to hit Kathy. "What is this?" Will said as the smirk on his face was wiped away. Kathy used the ice to her advantage. She used surf and was no longer taking orders from Troy. Magmortar was not prepared for the swiftness of the Pokémon. Troy had stopped giving orders to Kathy. "NO! Grr.. Magmortar, use thunder punch." Will said as the tide began to favor Troy. Magmortar tried to get on his feet, but the ice was too slippery. Kathy then used shadow ball. Her bombarding Magmortar cause the poor guy to get on his knees in order to defend himself. Kathy then used water pulse at full power. Magmortar never stood a chance against this move. "Magmortar!" Will cried as his Pokémon fainted.

The icy battlefield was being melted by Charmander. "Well... You didn't beat me, but you did take out my starter." Will said giving Troy a small smile. Will called Magmortar back to its Poké ball. "Thanks uncle." Troy said before glaring at Kathy. She know what she did was wrong. However, Troy battle style was terrible in Kathy's eyes. "That Vapoeron of yours needs a bit of training. I think it does not respect you." Will said as he lectured his nephew. "Respect? My Pokémon respect me!" Troy pouted. "Do you remember the time I got a Zorua?" Will began his story. "Yes I remember. Zorua did not like your fighting style and it did not respect you because of that. You had to change the way you trained with it just for it to respect you." Troy said before realizing something. Kathy did not like his fighting style. Perhaps that is why she didn't listen. "Right. Once Zorua evolved, I continued that route until it gave me the up most respect." Will said ending his story. "So... I just have to change the way I fight just to get it to respect me?" Troy said looking at Kathy with a puzzled look. Kathy looked away out of embarrassment. "I'm sorry that I disobeyed you. It won't happen again." Kathy said not making eye contact. She felt so guilty. "No.." Troy bent down to Kathy's level. "I should be the one that is sorry. I should have known your battle style. All of yours! That is why I am going to work hard to earn all of your respect." Troy said with an understanding look. Kathy looked at him with amazement.

"So... where are we off to now?" Will asked. "We are going to find Celebi. From there we are going to Arceus's Temple." Troy said. "You mean like that one?" Will asked pointing at the shiny Celebi in the distance. "GET HER!" Nick yelled. Troy's "Pokémon" went after her. Venipede and Kathy stayed behind. Celebi thought they wanted to play chase, so she played along. "Let go get it." Will said giving Troy a pat. Troy got up. He carried Venipede as they chased Celebi. Kathy ran along side Troy. The group spent the rest of their time trying to get Celebi.

Will joined your party. Do you wish to save the game? Saving... Game has been saved. Will Troy's "Pokémon" respect Troy? To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Pokémon World 1-**

Giovanni finally came to the facility that Team Rocket have taken over. Paul has unfortunately not been able to find anyone who was not scared of his father. He needed someone who would talk to Giovanni with a straight face. Peter had a fake mustache in case Paul could not find anyone. "You there!" Giovanni's voice filled the first floor. Paul's back was facing his father. He froze. Peter used his tail to place the fake mustache on Paul. "Why are all of my grunts so scared of me? I want a team that is not fearful of me." Giovanni muttered. His Persian followed behind him. Persian sat down in front of his master. "Mrow!(Pet me!)" Persian pleaded. "Not now you! Look, if you grunts are waisting my time-" Giovanni was cut off by Paul. "We are not wasting your time, sir!" Paul panicked and turned around.

"Very well then. Tell me the progress in our invasion in this other world." Giovanni said. He did not know that the person that he was talking to was his son. "As you can see, we built a laser that would allow us to control Pokémon without the use of Poké balls. With this devise, our conquering on this new world has been slow. However, we have been able to catch the Pokémon there with the lasers. Excess Pokémon come through that portal and placed in containment. The scientists, that includes me, have been trying to make them better. That way we can use them for our ultimate goal." Paul said. He has been leading Giovanni from the entrance to the laboratory. They had stopped at the containment unit. Giovanni saw the various Pokémon. The scientist were at work making the Pokémon better. He smirked. "I say it is a good job that you all are doing here. I am going to stay here for a bit to watch you all work." Giovanni turned to Paul. "Naw! Mrow.(Love me, please)" Persian said. He purred to get his master's attention. "Rai raichu. (There is something wrong with you.)" Peter said with a heavy sigh. Persian hissed at Peter.

"I am going to be upstairs if you need me. Jessie, James, and Meowth! Front and center!" Giovanni called them. The trio appeared from behind them. _'Not them...'_ Paul thought. "Don't worry dear sir! We will make sure everything is in tip top shape!" Jessie said with a salute. "We got every'hing in control." Meowth said with joy. "If anything happens, we will tell you." James added. "Don't fail me." Giovanni said. He left to the second floor. Persian followed. "Yay! The boss loves us!" Meowth cheered. "Oh happy day!" James jumped with joy. "Soon we will be at the top!" Jessie added. "Hooray!" all three cheered. A sweat-drop appeared on Paul and Peter. "Doctor! Tell us how we can make the conquering even faster?!" James asked Paul. "Um... Well." Paul hesitated. "Well? Spit it out already." Jessie said impatiently.

"At the moment, I can't think of anything. If I do, I will tell you." Paul said trying to remain calm. This trio could create be a problem. "So, wat's your name Doc?" Meowth asked. "Rai rai. (These guys won't give us air to breath.)" Peter said shaking his head. "Wat you mean we won't give you both no air to brea'h?" Meowth said in anger. "It's Dr. Diaz or you can just call me Paul." Paul said quickly. "Well then. If you need us give us a holler. Where are the people that are being held hostage?" Jessie asked. _'Oh Feebas. Peter freed all of them.'_ Paul thought and began to worry. If they found out that the hostages are gone, it is good-bye to the plan. "They are in the shed." a familiar voice chimed. It was Nick and he was in his human form. "Oh goodie! We can keep an eye on them. That way the boss knows that we deserved to get a good life." James chimed. "So true! Let's go!" Jessie said with a smile. The trio left pretending to find this shed. "Maybe we can go to tat portal the boss was talking about." Meowth suggested. "We should go and make the boss proud." Jessie said with glee. The trio made sure that they were not seen as they went through the portal.

"... How did you get here?" Paul asked his best friend. "I teleported." Nick said dully. He went over to his Raichu. "I fixed the tattoo, so you don't get tired easily." Nick said giving the Pokémon the devise. "It looks like the old one." Peter noticed as Nick placed on the tattoo. "It looks good on you." Nick said ignoring his Pokémon. "What about the person that you took with you on the supposed vacation?" Paul asked. "Nice mustache. The person that I took was Kathy. I was going to bring you, but my father had a better idea. Did you know that his plan involves Kathy?" Nick said looking at his friend with a content look. "I haven't seen her since the time you took me to that weird island and not to mention the three of us have a history together" Paul said. He was unsure whether or not to talk about that day. "You have forgotten that my enemy, Nebula, and my parents erased her memories because of what happened at the wedding. Not only that, they replaced Kathy's family with monsters. The family are actually some of Nebula's monsters disguised as her family. They are meant to keep Kathy from remembering her past and. I know I sound a bit harsh, for saying that her fake family made Kathy to become the negative person that she is now. But... Kathy never saw her real family after the incident." Nick said sounding angry. He was not happy with what his parents did to her. Nick could see Nebula doing something like that, but he does not have that power. Nick did talk about the day Paul was thinking about. "I know that you are angry about that, but you did have to stop that explosion going off." Paul said putting his left hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I just wish I would have known that it was made by my parents meant to take me away from the wedding." Nick said sadly. Paul retracted his hand. "At least you are getting the chance to fix this. Isn't you plan to give Kathy her old life back?" Peter asked. "In a long run, hopefully. Right now, the plan is to get my father to give Kathy her Pokémon back. That way she can decide what to do with them." Nick said as he pulled out a navy blue bag out of nowhere. "Is that her teams from both the Johto region and the Kalos region?" Paul asked as his mustache was starting to irritate him. He took it off like a bandage. "They are. Plus the third team which is in the PC. Kathy was never able to hatch that egg I gave her." Nick said remembering the last time Kathy spoke to him before she lost her memory. "You should go back. It is getting late." Paul said giving his best friend a gesture that he should go. "That is true. I hope that Troy and the others caught that Celebi by now." Nick said placing back the bag into his virtual inventory. "Be careful out there." Peter said to his trainer. "I'll try!" Nick said with a smile as he teleported out of there. "Ok... Back to work." Paul said as he went back to his station. Peter followed him.

 **-Pokémon world 2: Mt. Groudon-**

As the sun began to set, the group was beginning to slow down. "I haven't seen that shiny legendary for a while. Do you think it is gone?" Will asked Troy. "I'm sorry that this has taken most of our day to get this Pokémon, uncle." Troy apologized to his uncle. "It is alright Troy. Once we find it, we can go to that temple you talked about." Will said trying to encourage his nephew. "We should set up camp." Troy said with a loud yawn. "We can go inside this mountain for shelter." Will said taking leadership. "Okay." Troy said rubbing his eyes. The group went inside the mountain.

 **-Mt Groudon: Groudon's Cave-**

The cave was large and somewhat warm. There was a few rocks here and there. The inside of the mountain looked like someone, a person or a small Pokémon, could climb to the top using the trail that led there. There was a part of the cave that lead to what seemed like a garden. This part was close to the sea. "I didn't know that Groudon has a green thumb." Will said looking at the garden. "Groudon and Kyogre are good sparing buddies. Kyogre gave Groudon a garden on their first anniversary. Which happens to be the day they first became sparing buddies." Mudkip informed Troy. He stayed behind to keep an eye on the two humans. "Uncle, do you have Groudon with you?" Troy asked him. "I do have the Groudon that you caught a while back. I kept it until I found you." Will said. He gave his nephew the Master ball. Troy took the Master ball from his uncle. As they where chatting, the rest of the group was preparing for the night.

 **-Outside-**

"Mama? Why are you still a Vaporeon?" Venipede asked as she carried a few leaves on her back. Before Kathy could answer, she evolved back into an Eevee. "BOO!" Nick scared Kathy into evolving back. "AACK!" Kathy jumped, almost losing her balance. The leaves that she was carrying fell on the ground. "Nick! What was that for?!" Kathy asked angrily. A red angry mark appeared next to her. "I could not resist." Nick said, laughing afterwords. His cute laughter caused Venipede to laugh too. "... It was a good prank." Kathy said with a smile. _'I will get you back. Somehow.'_ ran in Kathy's mind.

"Hey dad." Bagon said carefully approaching his father. "Son." Salamence said looking at him. "I'm sorry that I sent you to jail." Bagon said not looking at this father. "No... I should be the one that is sorry." Salamence said in a defeated tone. Bagon looked at his father in shock. "I should never have dropped you when you were young and failed you throughout your life. I should have treated you differently. I got so caught up with finding that mega stone that I lost sight of what was truly important." Salamence said hoping that his son would understand. "I know that grandpa treated you like you treated me. As well as all of the Salamences before me. I know that it is hard to break the cycle. However, I know that I want to do something different. I want to help Pokémon, not scare them." Bagon said looking at his father. "I know. That is why I am proud of you. You managed to break the cycle. I want you to follow your dream, son." Salamence said encouragingly. "Really?" Bagon beamed with amazement. "I do." Salamence said with a nod. Bagon hugged his father's right leg. "Thank you." Bagon said. Salamence smiled. He lowed his head to his son. It was his way of hugging back.

"Electrike? Where did you go?" Charmander looked around the forrest they just got out of. "Over here!" Electrike yelled. Charmander ran over to the voice. "You know that you are supposed to be helping us set up camp." Charmander said once she found Electrike. Her eyes widen once she saw the scene before her. Celebi was tangled up in vines and spider web. Electrike had one of the vines in her mouth. "I got her." Electrike muffled. "Ok! Ok! You got me! Now let me go!" Celebi said as she struggled to get out. "How did you do this?" Charmander asked getting the vine from Electrike. "I was chasing and running and chasing and running and-" Electrike said a bit out of breath. "Get to the point." Charmander interrupted. She was pulling on the vine making the trapped Celebi get closer to them. "Then Celebi ran into the spider webs made by the bug Pokémon. In an effort to get rid of the webbing, she ran into the vines of the forrest. I used thunder and I did not miss. She got shocked and even more tangled. I heard you yelling. I yelled back. Then you came when I grabbed one of the vines to prevent Celebi from flying away." Electrike said in a nutshell. "... You are full of surprises." Charmander said impressed by Electrike. "You have taught me a lot." Electrike chimed. "Let's go back to the cave." Charmander said. Electrike nodded. The three Pokémon went back to the cave baring good news.

 **-Back at the cave-**

"We are back!" Nick yelled. Kathy was unsure to enter the cave. It was getting dark and the cave looked intimidating. Will made a small circle using some rocks he had found. Magmortar was outside helping out. Troy placed the twigs in the center of the circle. "You know what to do." Will said to Magmortar. "Let there be light." Magmortar said as he gently made a fire. The man-made fire was softly crackling as its light filled the cave a bit. It was not enough, but it did make the cave feel less lonely. Nick, Venipede, Kathy and Mudkip made leaf bed for everyone. Salamence and Bagon brought food for the group to eat. "Where are your Charmander and Electrike?" Will said as he took the food from the dragon type Pokémon. He placed them in a rock bowl that the Mew gave him before it left. "They should be back by now." Troy said getting worried. "We are back!" Electrike said happily. Charmander was pulling the vine easily now that Celebi was no longer struggling. "They caught Celebi!" Will said impressed by Troy's Pokémon.

"Hey! It is you from before." Celebi said as she flew close to Troy. "You were the one that made me into a Pokémon!" Troy said remembering. "The Celebi did what?" Will looked at Troy with utter confusion. "After I caught Groudon, I ran into this Celebi. It teleported me from the other grunt that I was with. Then, it casted this spell on me. This Celebi turned me into a Treecko. I have been on for a while now, but I guess the spell wore off when you found me uncle." Troy explained. Will knew it sounded crazy that his own nephew turned into a Pokémon, but it was intriguing. "Right. So I am guessing that all legendary Pokémon can make humans into Pokémon?" Will asked trying not to laugh at his nephew's words. "Not really. I am by far the only one that I am aware of to be able to make humans into Pokémon." Celebi said and began to ponder a bit. "Celebi says that she is not sure if any other legendary can do what she did to you Troy." Nick said translating for Will. "Your Mew speaks english?" Will looked at the Mew with surprise. "O-Of corse it can! Mew is a bit shy around people." Troy said quickly. Nick blinked as if he was not sure what to say about that. "Why don't you use a Pokéball to capture this Celebi?" Will said handing over an Ultra ball to Troy. Troy look at the Ultra ball.

"I... I should ask it first." Troy said not wanting to capture it. "What is wrong with you? You can't just ask the Pokémon. Look, why don't you battle it instead." Will said sounding a bit irritated. "Why not catch it tomorrow? I am really tired." Troy said exaggerating his sleepiness. "If you won't get it, then I will." Will said angrily. He snatched the Ultra ball from his nephew. "Uncle! NO!" Troy cried. It was too late. His uncle threw the Ultra ball. Celebi went inside of it. The vines and webs that she was stuck in fell to the ground. It rocked one, twice, thrice. Celebi barely escaped from the Ultra ball. Now freed she made a break for it. "Magmortar, flamethrower!" Will commanded. Magmortar launched a strong flamethrower. It burned the Celebi and it was also super effective. "Mama! We got to do something." Venipede said to her mother. Kathy panicked. _'What can I do? That Magmortar is tough. If I could levitate him somehow and gain the upper hand... Wait. Espeon and Umbreon may be able to do that. It is night time, but how high is my friendship level? I have to act fast. Think about the Dread plate.'_ Kathy thought. She quickly hid behind a rock that was big enough to cover her evolution. Coming out from behind the rock, Kathy used psychic. Magmortar was heavy, but liftable. Magmortar began to panic as it went higher. Celebi became trapped in Kathy's move. She was not being lifted like Magmortar. "What in the world is doing that?" Will asked until he saw the Umbreon.

"YOU!" Will's anger began to build up. "Don't you come near my mommy!" Venipede said angrily. She used string-shot on Will. It tied his legs up, so he could not run. "I can't hold Magmortar for long." Kathy said struggling to keep him up. "Everyone! This way!" Troy yelled. Kathy tossed Magmortar aside. She did not let her grip off Celebi. Team VR and the others ran towards Troy. "I'll see you later, dad!" Bagon said as he left. "Be careful out there!" Salamence said as he went to help out Will. "Troy!" Will yelled. The group has disappeared into the night.

 **-Heatran's Canyon-**

Heatran was minding his own business when Wigglytuff and company came. "Heatran!" Wigglytuff yelled from the entrance. The place looked a bit rocky and messy. It looked as if a battle occurred in the canyon. "Wigglytuff, long time no see." Heatran said as he walked over to them. "Have we come at a bad time?" Chatot asked. "My friends and canyon was attacked by these strange creatures. They captured as many as they could. I drove them out with a fire spin. I barely got out of it unscratched. Unfortunately, I haven't found anyone." Heatran explained. "Treasure town was attacked." Bidoof said sadly. "What!?" Heatran was surprised to hear this.

"It is true. Those strange creatures are humans. They are bad humans called Team Rocket. They want to take over the world with the use of Pokémon." Wigglytuff said recalling Troy's words. "That explains why they took my friends." Heatran said understanding the situation. "We came here for shelter." Absol piped. "I can't offer a lot. However, you are welcomed to stay here. I will protect you from this Team Rocket." Heatran said with a smirk. "Stop right there!" a voice echoed from above the canyon. The Pokémon looked up to see the figures.

Jessie: "Prepare for trouble!"

James: "And make it double!"

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation!"

James: "To unit all people within our nation!"

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie: "It's Jessie!"

James: "And James!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket, blast off in the speed of light!"

James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth: "Mewoth! That's right!"

Wobbuffet: "Wobbuffet!"

"RUN!" Bidoof yelled at the top of his lungs. The Pokémon began to scramble as the desperately tried to get away from Team Rocket. The went into the various trails of the canyon. "We must not let them get away!" Jessie said. "Don't worry! I got us some Pokéballs before we came here." James said. He pulled out four Pokéballs "I choose this two!" Jessie said as she released Skuntank and Deino. "Well... If it isn't the guide that kicked me off this from being an explorer. Chaw-haw-haw!" Skuntank said with a mysterious grin. "Skuntank, use poison gas! Deino, use dragon rage!" Jessie commanded her new Pokémon. "With pleasure!" Skuntank said as he released it into the canyon. Deino hesitated, but used the move. "We gotta catch them for the boss" Meowth said feeling powerful. "And then we will be at the top!" James chimed. The Pokémon below them got whiff of the poison gas. Some escaped, but others fell for its status or got hit by the dragon rage. Heatran glared at them. "You will not capture my friends." Heatran said being affected by both the poison gas and dragon rage. "I choose you!" James said releasing both Zubat and Koffing. "Hey! The whole gangs here." Zubat said. "Team Skull is back!" Koffing said with glee. "Attack Heatran." both Jessie and James told there Pokémon. Heatran braced himself for the attack.

Team Skull is back in business. Will left your party. Kathy can now evolve into Umbreon. Will Heatran survive? Can Team VR and co. stop Arceus and find the missing Pokémon? To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Darkrai's Forrest-**

Troy and company ran into the forrest. The night sky covered their tracks as the headed deeper into the forrest. "This way!" Nick said leading the group towards Regigigas's Desert.

 **-Regigigas's Desert-**

The night sky was clear in this place. Various cacti and few vegetation seemed to be growing in this place. The rocky terrains and few sandy dunes gave this desert a sense of loneliness. "Did we lose him?" Mudkip asked catching his breath. "I don't know. Nick, why did you lead us to the desert?" Charmander asked. "I panicked." Nick said innocently. "Umm... Can I be free now?" Celebi asked Kathy. Kathy forgot that she had a grip on the Pokémon. "Sorry." Kathy apologized as she released her. "Celebi. We need you to take us to Arceus's Temple." Troy said rather desperate. "I will take you there. However, no humans have been ever allowed at the temple. I will have to make you into a Treecko again." Celebi said. She was eager to turn him back into a Pokémon. "That is a lie!" Charmander objected.

"What?" Everyone stared at Charmander with shock. "I have been to that place as a human once. Arceus was happy that I was a human turned into a Pokémon. Do you think I did not know that? For crying out loud, I even know that Mudkip has a crush on me." Charmander raged before realizing what she had said. "Y-You know?" Mudkip began to sweat. He froze in his spot and his heart began to thump loudly. "Awkward." Kathy mumbled. "Is it even possible for two different Pokémon types to love each other?" Venipede asked innocently. "Not here." Charmander said looking away from Mudkip. She has always viewed him as a friend. Besides, she is a human and he is a Pokémon. What would people think of that? "What about the bond between Pokémon and trainer?" Troy interjected.

"Maybe it is a bond, Charmander." Mudkip finally gathered up all of the courage that he had. "Charmander, yes I do have a crush on you. I have been your partner for a year going on two. We have been through this entire world with our amazing, yet odd team. We have battled along side each other since day one. But, maybe it is just the bond that you humans have with Pokémon. You told me about it once. How each Pokémon and trainer work together to accomplish a common goal. So, what if I have a crush on you? I am still loyal to you, even if Arceus does not approve. I am happy that I have fought with you. I am no longer scared of your response." Mudkip said trying his best not to cry. That failed. His eyes began to flow with tears. _'I will never have an amazing bond like this one. I am sorry.'_ Mudkip thought.

Silence filled the air. "Mudkip." Charmander's shaky voice caught Mudkip off guard, " I know this must be hard on you. Saying that you have a crush on me despite going against Arceus's rules. I respect that. I did not tell you the full truth of why I stayed. Arceus threatened me to stay here. It was either that I stay here with all of my memories, but without the power to see into the future. Or he would have erased my memories. I did not want to tell you this. I thought if I did... it would be seen as a coward for choosing the first choice." She looked at Mudkip with kind eyes. Both smiled at one another with understandment. _'She is accepting me. Even after what I said. What an amazing Pokémon ranger!'_ Mudkip thought brushing away the tears.

"Where are we going to this temple?" Kathy asked breaking the silence. "We have not slept." Bagon commented. "I'm hungry." Electrike pouted as her stomach grumbled loudly. "We could go to Regigias's palace. Maybe he has food there." Charmander suggested. "As long as he hasn't been captured by Team Rocket." Troy said looking around the place. The group began to move. Troy followed. He began to think. Troy has not seen a single Pokémon since he began his adventure. He has seen the Pokémon at the landmarks they have been. But, what about the native Pokémon? "Do you think Team Rocket captured all of the Pokémon in the places that we have been?" Troy sounded scared. "If they did, then we need to save them. Once, we get a chance." Venipede said sleepily. Her yawning caught Kathy's attention. Kathy used psychic to levitate her sleepy daughter. Venipede began to drift to sleep once she was picked up. "Good night everyone." Venipede said in her sleep.

"You have been taking good care of Venipede, Kathy." Troy said smiling at Kathy's motherly nature. "Thanks. I thought I would be a train wreck once Venipede found me. I thought that I would not be enough for her." Kathy said beginning to sound negative. Her negativity has not affected her since the training school. ' _Useless'_ the word plagued her once more. Kathy tried her best to not let anyone see this part of her. She did not deserve their friendship. "Kat?" Nick's voice snapped her out of her vicious thoughts. "What?" Kathy asked looking up at the somewhat concerned Mew. "I have seen that look before. Nick told me when we were at Darkrai's forrest that you have these negative thoughts. He actually thinks that your family is the reason that you have those." Troy said looking at her. He was intrigued. He wanted to know Kathy a bit better. Team VR got closer to hear the conversation. "Negative thoughts? What kind? The kind where you think that you won't get food?" Electrike asked eagerly. "I do not have negative thoughts. Even if I did, my family is not the reason why I have them." Kathy hissed. She placed up an invisible thick barrier. It was meant to keep people it. It was meant to keep them from getting to know her.

"Look, Kathy. I am just worried about you." Troy said looking at her in a concerned way. Kathy froze. "Don't you worry about me. You are just doing that to know my battle style." Kathy said in a harsh, yet hush tone. "No, I am not. I am worried as a friend." Troy said defending himself. Kathy's stare became a cold one. "Friend? I barely know all of you. How are we friends? At most we are just a group of Pokémon that are on a mission to save the day." Kathy said sounding colder. "How do you not consider us as friends?" Charmander asked. She became interested in helping out this Eevee, so did the others. "We may not have known each other for long, but we have had each others back ever since we formed the group." Mudkip pointed out. Kathy knew he was right, but refused their friendship. She did not deserve it. "Look! The palace!" Bagon said loudly. Venipede stirred in her sleep. "SHH!" the others hushed him. "Sorry." Bagon apologized quickly.

 **-Regigigas's Palace-**

The palace was utterly destroyed. "Well... would you look at that." Nick said as he looked around the rubbles. "Do you think Regigigas and his pals were ambushed?" Electrike asked uneasily. The ground began to shake. "Earthquake!" Mudkip yelled like a "manly" girl. He practically jumped into Charmander's arms for comfort. Nick used protect. The bubble shielded the group from the terrible tremor. Venipede woke up from the commotion. It was a Steelix and it had a collar around it. Nick noticed that it was different from Team Rocket's collar. Theirs was black and yellow, this one was white and red. "The collar does not belong to Team Rocket." Nick said pointing it out. "We have seen that collar before." Mudkip said as he tumbled in Charmander's arms. "Arceus must be controlling that Steelix. He used the same collars on Pokémon last year." Electrike said remembering all of the Pokémon that had these wretched collars. The Steelix gave a loud roar. "RUN!" Charmander said dragging the terrified Mudkip. All of the group members went in two different directions. Kathy had evolved back to an Eevee when the Steelix roared. Nick carried Venipede in Kathy's direction of running. "Oh look! A mossy rock." Nick said acting as if he had forgotten that there is a Steelix on the loose. A random Blastoise also appeared with a similar collar. He shot multiple water guns in Kathy's direction. "Nick! Watch out!" Kathy yelled in concern. The water gun took down Nick and Venipede. Kathy's negative thoughts were racing in her head. She felt trapped.

"Kathy! I need you to become Leafeon." Troy yelled as he ran in her direction. He was following them after the Steelix roared. Kathy looked at the Blastoise with fear at first. Her look changed into a warrior look. Kathy followed Troy's command. She did evolve into Leafeon by thinking about the meadow plate. "Use energy ball!" Troy yelled once he was right behind Kathy. Kathy fired multiple energy balls at the Pokémon. Blastoise went inside his shell. The normally super effective move just did not do enough damage. Blastoise came out of his shell. He taunted Kathy. Blastoise used water gun at Nick and Venipede. Nick and Venipede where shaking off the water when the move came at them. Nick grabbed Venipede and threw her to Troy. Nick got hit with a stronger water gun. Troy caught Venipede. He placed her down besides him. "Poison powder!" Troy said with confidence. Kathy used it and poisoned the Pokémon. "Great! Now energy ball!" Troy cheered. Kathy swiftly used the move. Blastoise was unable to go back into his shell in time. Nick got up again from the move. He looked at the Blastoise with revenge in his eyes. "Kathy use energy ball! Nick use aura sphere! Venipede use string shot." Troy commanded them. The trio powers combined to knock out the Blastoise. It was also enough to destroy the collar.

Mudkip, Charmander, Bagon, and Electrike were having trouble taking down the Steelix. The Pokémon had used stealth rock. If the team touched one, it would explode in their faces. Charmander and Electrike fainted when Steelix used a strong rock slide on them. Mudkip and Bagon were trapped in a minefield of stealth rocks. Steelix was about to use another rock slide. "Kathy, how quickly can you become Espeon?" Troy asked. "Espeon? Why not Flareon?" Kathy asked him. "Trust me on this." Troy said looking at the terrified Mudkip and Bagon. Kathy hesitated at first. In the end, she trusted Troy. Kathy thought about the mind plate and evolved into Espeon. "Use confusion." Troy said. Kathy did as she was told. The move caused Steelix to become confused. "Now use psybeam." Troy said. He sounded pumped up. Kathy smiled at his command. _'He sounds so confident. And he is not panicking like last time. Has he adjusted to my battle style? That would be to use status infliction moves and super effective moves. However, he decided to use an evolution that is a bit off the wall. Troy kinda reminds me of Ash when he used a Pokémon that has a type disadvantage. A little concerning, but I like it!'_ Kathy thoughts turned into a positive one. ' _Maybe I should accept their friendship. I should stop having these negative thoughts. It will be hard, but I have to try. I don't know if I have to do it alone though. Perhaps one step at a time.'_ Kathy used the move. Nick used aura sphere to boost Kathy's power. When the attacks hit Steelix, it knocked her down. The moves also destroyed the collar.

"We should go set up camp near the rubbles." Nick said. "We don't have much of a choice." Venipede said sadly. "There are a few blankets that are usable." Bagon said as he pulled out a tattered, yet usable blanket from the rubbles. "Ok team. Let's set up camp." Mudkip said as he helped out Bagon. "Kathy... Thanks for listening to me. I know that I am not you trainer, but I guess it is my instinct." Troy said rubbing his head in a sheepish manner. Kathy looked at him. "It is okay. I panicked back there. I know that I may have negative thoughts. I won't let that keep me down. I consider you my friend, Troy. I think that is why I trusted you." Kathy smiled at him. Troy looked at her and smiled back. Nick smiled on the inside. _'She is coming around.'_ he thought. The rest of the group began to set up camp. Bagon healed the fainted Pokémon. Mudkip explained to Blastoise and Steelix about Arceus's collar. The two apologized and left them food before they left. The team slept with a full stomach and looked forwards for tomorrow.

Kathy can now become Espeon and Leafeon. Team VR bond goes up. What will happen tomorrow? To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Regigigas's Palace-**

Celebi had flown away from the group when they started fighting that Steelix and Blastoise. The two Pokémon were summoned by Arceus. That explains why they appeared out of nowhere. Celebi had gotten the potion to turn Troy back into a Treecko. She hovered above the group. "Wake up!" Celebi yelled very loudly. The yelling woke everyone up. It also caused Kathy to evolve back into an Eevee. "Hey! What was that for?" Troy asked glaring at the Celebi. "Sorry, but we need to get moving." Celebi said in a hasty manner. She wanted to leave the palace badly. Nick looked at her for a bit.

"We haven't saved anyone from Team Rocket." Nick said remembering about the missing Pokémon. "That is true. We have been worried about Team Rocket here, that we must have forgotten about the missing Pokémon." Mudkip said remembering the mission. "We have to go to the place that Team Rocket is holding the Pokémon. How will we get there?" Bagon asked. "Oooh! Oooh! I know! We can use Brownie here and make a cake and make cookies." Electrike said not making any sense. "...You are never going to stop calling me Brownie, are you?" Kathy said looking at Electrike unenthusiastically. "Nope." Electrike wagged her tail. "Celebi. Maybe you and I can combine our powers to go to the place that the missing Pokémon are in." Nick suggested. He yawned out of being woken up so early. Venipede had gone back to sleep while this was happening. "If we go back, the spelll on Charmander may go away. She would see her human form if we go there." Celebi gave a worried look. _'How does that Celebi know that? True, if we go back, Charmander would become human again. On top of that, so would I and Kathy. I sense Arceus is at work here.'_ Nick thought being uneasy around this possibly controlled Celebi. "I don't mind. As long as we save everyone. Right?" Charmander looked around.

"But, didn't you say you used to be a Pokémon ranger?" Mudkip asked. "If you are a Pokémon ranger, Team Rocket may take you hostage." Troy said sounding worried for Charmander. He was also impressed that Charmander was a Pokémon ranger before she was a Pokémon. "That is true. Not to mention, I don't have my Pokémon partner with me." Charmander sighed. Her Capture Style got busted by Arceus during that conference she had with him a while back. "I can be your partner. J-Just for the time being." Mudkip said stuttering a bit. Charmander nodded. Troy looked inside of his bag. The only Pokéball that he had was the Master ball that contained Groudon. "I may also need a partner too. I only have Groudon." Troy said. Team Rocket must be using the Pokémon that he had with him during the battle with Groudon. "Bagon and I will be your Pokémon . What about Brownie and Nick?" Electrike said looking them. "We used to be Pokémon trainers before Kathy lost her memories." Nick said bluntly.

"As crazy as that sounds, Nick is telling the truth." Kathy said with a heavy sigh. She did not believe him at first. Over the few years that they have known each other, she had slowly begin to believe him. "Mama? If you don't have any partner, I will fight with all of my heart." Venipede said courageously. She had woken up when they started to talk about going to a different place. "Okay then." Kathy said with a smile. "Yay!" Venipede cheered. She ran around her mother to express her happiness. The group began to pack everything up. "Are you ready?" Celebi asked Nick. Nick was still uncertain about the Pokémon. He hesitated at first. He could have opened the portal on his own. But, he chose not to. With the help of Celebi's powers, a portal opened between this world and the other world. "You guys go in first!" Celebi yelled. "Got it. Everyone, let's go!" Troy yelled. The group went in and the two legendary Pokémon went in last.

 **-Pokémon world 1-**

The group arrived at the once Pokéball factory. They were in the made-shift lab. Nick, Kathy, and Charmander had transformed back into human. Charmander aka Dahlia Silver turned into a Pokémon ranger. She had orange hair with a yellow orb at the top or her pony-tail and near the end, orange eyes, and wore the classic Pokémon ranger outfit. "This feels weird." Dahlia said feeling queasy. She still had her scarf around her neck. Charmander (I'm Dahlia now - Dahlia) stared at her rad scarf. It no longer had the black dots on it. "I-I remember." Dahlia said looking up at her team members. "Now is not a good time, Charmander." Nick said a bit harshly. "Where are all the scientist?" Kathy asked. Troy looked around for a bit. He bumped into Paul out of exploring the lab. "Oh! S-Sorry dude!" Troy said out of fear. "Nick?" Paul asked looking at his best friend. "Who's Nick?" Nick asked playing coy.

"What in the world are you doing here? Are you not ruining the plan that your father and yourself made?" Paul asked walking past Troy. Peter followed behind him. "Paul? What are you doing here? What plans?" Kathy asked recognizing the voice. Kathy then turned to Nick for answers. "... So... This is going to be a very interesting conversation to have. Unfortunately, we have Pokémon to save. Does anyone remember that?" Nick said trying to get out of the situation he is in. "We are going to have a long talk after this." Kathy said angrily. "Where are the missing Pokémon?" Bagon asked. "Oh! They are in the containment room. You can follow us and we will take you there." Peter said in English. (Paul does understand a bit of Pokémon speech). "Did that Raichu just talk English?" Mudkip asked in bewilderment. "Names Peter. I am Nick's partner." Peter said introducing himself. "Let's just go to the containment room." Paul said giving a heavy sigh.

The group went towards the containment room. "Man, even as a human, Nick still has secrets." Troy said commenting on the situation. "I know that Nick is a bit odd, but even I am interested in finding out what these plans are." Mudkip said walking aside Dahlia. "So, what did you remember, Charmander?" Bagon asked her. He was trying to keep up with Troy, but ended up with walking next to Electrike, who was in the back of the group. "I remembered my name and what I was doing last before I became a Charmander." Dahlia began to remember, "My name is Dahlia Silver. I was on a mission with my parter, Talonflame. The two of us were going after a Grovyle and a Celebi." This caught Celebi's attention. "I hope you don't mean me." Celebi said flying up to Dahlia. "It was you! You and that Grovyle caused Talonflame and I to get separated. Then you used some weird power on me. Is that what turned me into Charmander and caused me to not remember my name?" Dahlia asked. She had hopped that Celebi did not do so.

"... I-I... Yes. Arceus had chosen his next victim to be a part of his game. He choose you, Dahlia. Grovyle and I were simply following instructions." Celebi said in a sad tone. How did Celebi not remember sooner? "So, that talk about me being from the future was a lie? And the visions?" Dahila asked frantically. Troy and the Pokémon were at a loss for what to say. Nick, Kathy, Paul, Peter and Venipede listened in to what Celebi had to say. "It was a lie. The visions were from me using an altered version of future sight. With Darkrai's help, we pulled it off." Celebi said fidgeting mid-flight. Dahlia did not say another word. "Is that the containment room?" Kathy asked Paul. "Uh? Oh! It is. Everyone, let's go save the Pokémon." Paul said.

The group went inside the containment room. The Pokémon there were excited to be freed. As the group was freeing the captured Pokémon, four voices came from the entrance of the room.

Jessie: "Prepare for trouble!"

James: "And make it double!"

Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation!"

James: "To unit all people within our nation!"

Jessie: "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

James: "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Jessie: "It's Jessie!"

James: "And James!"

Jessie: "Team Rocket, blast off in the speed of light!"

James: "Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth: "Mewoth! That's right!"

Wobbuffet: "Wobbuffet!"

Kathy wanted to fangirl so much. She enjoyed seeing Team Rocket and them blasting off countless times by Ash's Pikachu (or other means). Holding it in, Kathy looked Venipede. She went in front of her mother, ready to fight. "How in the world did you guys get here so fast?" Troy asked them. He remembered that the boss was bringing in help, but these guys? They were a bit odd in Troy's opinion. "Th' plot demands it." Meowth teased Troy. (Did he just break the fourth wall? - Nick) "Oh dear. Aren't you Will's nephew? What will we tell him?" Jessie asked rather dramatically. "I thought I was going on a fishing trip not signing up for Team Rocket during the summer time as a grunt." Troy defended himself. Bagon and Electrike came to defend him. Celebi hid behind Troy. The free Pokémon stayed behind the group. Nick handed Paul a Pokéball. Peter got his cheeks sparking up. "Skuntank! Deino! Let's go." Jessie called them. "Zubat! Koffing! Show them what happens when pesky twerps steal from us." James said. The Pokémon appeared before them. "No... Not these guys again! I thought we were friends!" Mudkip said uneasy about the battle. "Deino? Is that you? What are you doing with them? Aren't you supposed to be with Team Shadows?" Bagon asked. "I know. I got separated from the group trying to save Calvin. I then got captured by Team Rocket." Deino said looking ashamed of himself. "Chaw-haw-haw! We are friends. But, friends also battle each other to see how strong they are. Also, we don't have a choice." Skuntank said rather casually.

"Let go! Use poison gas, Skuntank!" Jessie said. "You too, Koffing!" James ordered. "Peter, use iron tail!" Nick said with a smile. "Arcanine, use flamethrower!" Paul said. Both Pokémon used their respective moves and did not get poisoned. "Troy! Dahlia! We should go and get them through the portal." Kathy said. She had a feeling that Nick and Paul got this. "But how, Nick was there when the portal opened." Celebi said. She slowly was panicking. "There has to be another way. Troy, you know this place. Do you know a way to get out?" Dahlia asked. "Um.." Troy looked around. "This way!" he said running towards the end of the containment room. "This is the end of the room." Mudkip said stating the obvious. "I know that. If we can heat it up and cool it down, we may be able to escape." Troy said pointing at the wall. "My Capture Style is broken, but not my spirit. All fire type Pokémon and water Pokémon! We need your help to do what Troy said. That may be our way out." Dahlia said encouraging the respective types to make a hole in the wall. Kathy picked up Venipede. The two types of Pokémon began burning and cooling down the wall. The battle that was behind them raged on.

"Come on you two! Pick up the pace!" Jessie scolded her Pokémon. The two were having trouble with Peter. With his ability to evolve into Pichu and Pikachu. It was hard to hit him. "The twerp's Pikachu is nothing like this one. Maybe we should give it to the boss." James suggested. "Yeah! And that Arcane too!" Meowth added. "Overheat!" Paul said not wanting to give up his partner. "I am glad that you knew who it was in that Pokéball. Discharge!" Nick said looking at Paul. "I had a feeling that you would have given me my old partner. It is a strange thing that it did not want to be freed like the others." Paul said. "Dodge that!" Jessie commanded her Pokémon. Deino was unable to dodge the discharge. Zubat got burn badly and fainted. "Zubat, return. Koffing, avenge Zubat!" James said as he returned Zubat back to his Pokéball. "Some bonds are hard to get rid of." Nick said watching Peter dogged Koffing like a pro. The wall came down. The Pokémon ran out to the open. "Thank goodness there are stairs that lead to the ground." Troy said out of relief. "We will be at the portal!" Kathy informed Nick before she was stopped from going down the stairs.

"Wait one second!" Nick said before adding, "Peter, use hyper beam." Peter evolved back into a Raichu. He began powering up and sent a powerful hyper beam at Team Rocket. "AHH!" all three Team Rocket members yelled as they hugged each other. "We are blasting off again!" the trio said as they and their Wobbuffet was blasted to who ever knows where. James and Jessie dropped the Pokéballs contain Team Skull and Deino. "That... was awesome!" Kathy said becoming a fangirl. Her eyes glowed with satisfaction. "I thought that you should at least see that before we end our journey." Nick said. "Wait? What?" Kathy said snapping out of her state. "We should go after the others." Paul said.

The trio and their Pokémon exited the second floor. They then went to the laboratory. Giovanni was waiting for them. Troy and Dahlia seemed to have lost. Bagon, Electrike, and Mudkip had fainted. The other Pokémon were too scared of fighting him. "Well! If it isn't your friends?" Giovanni said as his anger began to raise. Paul quickly placed his fake mustache before the trio approached Giovanni. "I don't know what you did to my grunts. I don't know what you did to my scientist. I do know one thing. I am going to stop you from returning to the other Pokémon world." Giovanni angrily said. Tension was in the air.

Kathy began to remember something. This scene felt familiar to her. Nick and Paul were by her side. She was holding a Pokémon egg. Her two Pokémon partners, Typhlosion and Greninja, (the third being in the PC) were the last of her Pokémon standing. She remembered fighting a corrupted Pokémon, Mewtwo, that was being controlled by Giovanni and an evil creature thing. The two villains were trying to take over the world. The only thing that was standing between them and world domination were Nick, Paul, Kathy, and those Sailor Scouts. They won the long, hard fight. The egg... Kathy lost the egg the day she went to the wedding. Venipede's egg had the same pattern as the egg that she had before. Could this be the same egg that Nick gave to her on their journey in Johto? She had forgotten how mad she was at Nick.

"Nick? Where are my Pokémon?" Kathy asked him. Venipede gave a look of confusion. "Right here." Nick pulled out the backpack from thin air. "I can't use all three teams at the same time. I know that. However, I know I can do this. Troy! Dahlia! Take the Pokémon to the portal. We got this." Kathy said in a determined fashion. "But!" Troy began to protest. Dahlia took his hand. "This way everyone!" Dahlia said getting their attention. She and Troy picked up the fainted Team VR and the Pokéballs from Nick before crossing the portal.

"And what are you three going to do?" Giovanni asked taunting them. He let the large group leave. He did not care. Team Rocket would just come back for them. "I have potions and max revives." Nick informed Kathy. Peter prepared for battle. "Just like old times, right?" Paul said with a bit of nostalgia. Arcanine prepared for battle. "I may not remember everything, but I know that we can do this." Kathy said letting Venipede down. Venipede is ready for battle. "Very well then. I will use six Pokémon. We will have a form of a triple battle. Each of you can use two Pokémon. Are the rules clear?" Giovanni asked. He throw out Nidoking, Nidoqueen, and Rhydon. "We are ready." Nick said in a determined tone.

Will Nick, Kathy, and Paul beat Giovanni? Will Team VR stop Arceus? To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **-Pokémon world 1-**

Nick, Kathy and Paul all had their chosen Pokémon ready as did Giovanni. Kathy was nervous. The word that plagued her from the start was giving her a reason to overcome her nervousness. The battle began.

"Nidoking use earth power! Nidoqueen use body slam! Rhydon use earthquake!" Giovanni commanded. "Dodge it!" the three friends said in sync. Their partners dodged the moves by jumping really high. "Peter, use hyper beam!" Nick commanded his Pokémon. "Arcanine, use flamethrower!" Paul said not wasting a second. "Venipede, use rollout!" Kathy said feeling very pumped up. Giovanni's Pokémon were hit hard by these moves. "I am impressed, but can you keep up? Nidoking and Nidoqueen use earth power! Rhydon use drill run!" Giovanni said with a smirk. "Peter! Become a Pikachu and use iron tail." Nick said wanting to try a strategy out. "Arcanine dodge and use flame wheel." Paul said. "Dodge the drill run!" Kathy said concerned about her Pokémon. Peter swiftly evolved into Pikachu. He then used iron tail as soon as he could. Peter sent some of the earth power back to Nidoking. Arcanine was able to use flame wheel on Nidoqueen. It was super effective. Venipede barely dodged the drill run. "Use defense curl, then use string shot!" Kathy yelled. She had half of a plan. Venipede's defense went up. "Dodge that attack!" Giovanni yelled. All, but Nidoking dodged the attack. Nidoking became wrapped up in the sticky string. "Peter, use attract on your opponents." Nick said putting his strategy in motion. Nidoqueen and Rhydon became immobilized by love. "Kathy! Your Venipede knows the move protect, right?" Nick asked his friend. "Yeah. Why?" Kathy asked giving Nick an odd look. "I think I know how to win this fight. Trust me on this." Nick said with a mischief look in his eyes. "Alright. Venipede! Use protect!" Kathy said hesitating at first. "What!? NO! Snap out of it you two!" Giovanni raged at his Pokémon. "Arcanine! Use overheat, full power!" Paul said. He took this into his own hands. The protect protected Venipede and Peter from the full power of overheat. It was super effective and a critical hit.

It also cause the three Pokémon to faint. "... This is not over yet!" Giovanni said with anger. He called his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs. "Golem! Sandslash! Marowak! Show no mercy!" Giovanni said before adding, "So! I must say, I am impressed you three made it this far!" The three trainers waited for Giovanni to call his attack.

 **-Pokémon world 2: Arceus's Temple-**

Team VR and the rest of the rescued Pokémon made it back to their world. Team VR and Team Skull (with Deino and Celebi) watched as the Pokémon went to their respective homes. Wigglytuff, Chatot, Bidoof, and Team Shadows were among the rescued Pokémon. "Yoom-Tah! Thank you so much Team VR! You saved the missing Pokémon." Wigglytuff said with joy. "Squawk! What are you doing here?" Chatot asked Team Skull. "That Team Rocket group caught us. If it was't for Team VR here, we would have been stuck with a bunch of weirdos." Skuntank said. "Deino!" Absol cheered with joy. "Absol! Bisharp! Zorua! Am I glad to see familiar faces!" Deino said almost head butting his team members. "So... Are we going back home?" Bidoof asked.

"No. We have to confront Arceus first." Dahlia said filled with determination. She was back to being a Charmander and Troy became a Treecko once more. "Arceus has been controlling Pokémon's lives for this year and the last year too. We have to stop him from controlling our lives." Mudkip said bracing himself for battle. "Yeah! That way we can show that punk that we control our destiny." Electrike added as she became her bossy self. "Battle Arceus? Are you guys crazy? Even if that is true... battling him will be the toughest battle you will ever have." Chatot said sounding worried. "We know. That is why we need all of you. We need your help." Dahlia said with hope. She hoped that they would say yes.

"My team and I would gladly help you out." Absol said with a nod. "So will we. After all, you weaklings need strong Pokémon on you team." Skuntank said with a wink. "Golly! Don't leave me out." Bidoof said not wanting to be left behind. "I want to help too!" Celebi said getting pumped up. "As your guide master, I will do my best." Wigglytuff said. He hoped that this would be a way of clearing up the guilt that he had. "...Fine! I am only helping because you guys need all the help that you need." Chatot said rather hastily. "Let's go to his room" Mudkip said as he led them there.

Dahlia knew that only Team VR knew her real name. She decided not to tell anyone else, at least not yet. Once this was over, Dahlia is going to go back to her world. Her partner must be worried as well as her mother and friends. Although Dahlia is only a Pokémon ranger during the summer and spring time (and a Pokémon trainer the rest of the year), it is a life that she misses. Troy will most likely go back to his uncle and to his previous life too. Only time will tell. The group opened the door that lead to Arceus's room. There were two tall, white doors with golden door handles that stood between them. Wigglytuff and Celebi pulled the doors outwards. The group entered the room. It was similar to the rest of the temple. A starry ceiling and walls, white columns at the edge of the room, a large blue bed, black and purple ground, and a pool at the center of the room. The group approached the pool with caution.

Upon reaching it, they saw the battle of Giovanni and the three trainers. Venipede and Arcanine had fainted. Peter had evolved into a Pichu to better dodge the moves of Giovanni's Pokémon. Kathy handed Paul a Pokéball (due to him only having one Pokémon) from a bag that Nick gave to her. Kathy called out a Typhlosion and Paul called out a Greninja. "Are those humans losing to that another human?" Wigglytuff asked tilting his head out of confusion. "Those trainers are our friends. They are battling the leader of Team Rocket. We have to hope that they win, don't think negatively Wigglytuff." Troy said almost scolding the guide master. "How is it possible that we can see them if they are in another world?" Absol asked. He then started getting a bad vibe. His ability to sense danger has finally bloomed. Before Mudkip could answer him, Absol spoke up, "On your guard, guys! I sense danger. Something bad is going to happen." It shocked everyone that Absol suddenly could sense danger. They listened to the disaster Pokémon. Arceus appeared before them.

He slowly defended from the ceiling. He stood there across from them. "So... you all know. About my author powers?" Arceus asked rather calmly. "We know. Just give your powers back to whomever gave it to you in the first place." Bagon said forgetting Bill's name. "NO! I shall not. These powers give me complete control over you all." Arceus suddenly raged. "We will fight you for those powers then." Electrike said showing off some sparks. "Yeah! We can totally do that." Zorua said getting pumped up. "Ha, ha, ha!" Arceus roared with laughter. "Y-You really think it will be that easy!? Ha! I command Team VR to fight Team Shadows! Except for you Troy." Before anyone could do anything, Deino using headbutt on Bagon. Electrike used thunder on Absol. Dahlia the Charmander dodged a furry cutter from Bisharp. Mudkip used ice beam on Zorua. Troy the Treecko looked sick to his stomach. "Troy and Team Skull fight Wigglytuff's team." Arceus said with a creepy smile. Troy used leech seed and Skuntank used poison gas on Wigglytuff. Koffing used tackle on Chatot. Bidoof used headbutt on Zubat. Celebi watched in terror as her friends began fighting each other. Arceus roared with laughter.

"Celebi! Come and watch this battle with me." Arceus said starting to lose his sanity. Celebi hesitated, but was overwhelmed by the power. She flew right next to Arceus and watched the forced battle before her.

 **-Pokémon world 1-**

Giovanni lost. "I will let you go... But, I will be back." Giovanni said in defeat. He left with his Persion. "Arceus is on the other side so are Team VR and the other Pokémon." Nick said to Kathy. "I know you guys will do great over there." a tired Peter the Pichu said with a smile. "I will keep the portal open for as long as I can. It seems a bit unstable." Paul said sounding concerned. Kathy gave a weak Venipede to Paul and the bag. "Kathy?" this caught Nick by surprise. Of course he was acting, but he felt a glint of the emotion.

"I know that Arceus is waiting to battle us. I don't know how we are going to defeat him and remove the author's powers from him. But, I know that we can do this." Kathy said looking determined to win. Nick and Paul have not seen that look in a long time. "Ready?" Nick asked. Kathy nodded with fire burning in her eyes. The two went into the portal. "Good luck!" Paul yelled. "You can do it, mama!" Venipede added as the two disappeared. Paul went to his station to keep the portal open. Peter, although very tired, used his remaining energy to help out. The Pokémon that were left with Paul, also helped out.

 **-Pokémon word 2: Arceus's Temple-**

Nick the shiny Mew and Kathy the Eevee entered the temple with tension in the air. "Where it Team VR?" Kathy asked as she started to look around the place. Nick flew in front of Kathy to prevent her from entering Arceus's room. "Maybe they went back to Treasure town." Nick suggested very quickly. Kathy tilted her head out of mystification. _'Why would Team VR go back to Treasure town?'_ Kathy thought. "They probably wanted to make sure all of the missing Pokémon were back home safely." Nick said practically reading her mind. "Nick... what is my favorite color?" Kathy asked. She had a hunch, and she hoped that she was wrong. "Red and yellow, duh? Why else would your first evolution would be Flareon?" Nick said scoffing at Kathy's oddness. "Do you remember when I met you, you asked me that question? My favorite color are not red and yellow." Kathy said getting ready to do something crazy. "O-Oh right. I-I remember now! It's um... gray right? You always wear a gray headband." Nick began to stutter and sweat profusely. Kathy did not say anything. She tackled Nick with all her might. It was enough to get them through the door.

Upon reaching the other side, Kathy was greeted by a horrible scene. Team VR, Team Skull, Team Shadows (whom Kathy has only met once), Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Bidoof had all fainted. Nick and Celebi began sparing out of nowhere. "This is very interesting." Arceus's voice caught Kathy off guard. He was standing on the other side of the pond. "My powers do not seem to affect you. I wonder. I have heard about Joe having a granddaughter. Are you the granddaughter of Joe? He was the last person to have these powers before his demise. It only makes sense." Arceus said in a very gentle tone. "I don't know what you are talking about. All I know is that I have to remove your author powers to end your reign of terror. You should not force the Pokémon to live the lives that you choose for them. They should be able to live their lives as they please." Kathy said. She thought of the Icicle plate. She evolved into Glaceon.

Not waiting for another second, Kathy used ice beam. It froze Arceus's pond. "NO! NO! NO! What do you think you are doing?!" Arceus said enraged by Kathy's action. "I am putting an end to this." Kathy said. She was scared. So scared. What if she failed? What if she was really useless to begin with? Kathy's mind began to haunt her with this. Her legs became immobilized. Nick and Celebi continued their fight in the background.  
"YOU SHALL FEEL MY **WRATH**!" Arceus roared with anger. He used a powerful hyper beam. Kathy finally moved to get out of the way. The move hit both Nick and Celebi. Celebi fainted. Nick was badly injured. Kathy used another ice beam. This hit Arceus. "You will not win." Arceus said with a look of anger.

Nick looked up. He used mega punch on Kathy. Kathy cried out in pain. Kathy then used ice fang on Nick. She luckily got him frozen, but not for long. Arceus unfroze Nick by using earth power. Kathy used this to her advantage. She used the icy pond to skate to Arceus. Kathy then used ice fang on Arceus. Arceus cried out in pain. He threw Kathy across the room. Nick then used mega punch on her. This was a critical hit. Kathy evolved back into Eevee. "Give up, little one." Arceus said with a "I have won" look. "No." Kath said quietly. Despite her negative thoughts, Kathy pulled herself up. She thought of the Pixie plate. Kathy evolved into Sylveon in one swift motion. She then used draining kiss on Nick. Nick's HP was taken away by Kathy. She received some of her HP. "I see... Go ahead! I dare you. GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT!" Arceus taunted Kathy. Nick used mega punch again. Kathy dodged the attack. She ran towards the icy pond once more. Nick used ancient power to stop Kathy. She quickly used swift on both Nick and Arceus. Arceus stood still for the attack. The swift stopped the ancient power from reaching Kathy. But not the mega punch. The punch sent Kathy right at Arceus's feet. Kathy had evolved back into an Eevee.

Kathy could not keep this up. She needed help. "Is that all you got? What's wrong, little Eevee? You need help? Aww. Too bad! Cause no one is coming for you." Arceus said before doing a crazy laugh. Nick glared at Kathy. He was waiting for her next move. Her thoughts were getting worse. Kathy was getting so frustrated with herself. She needed to be above this. She needed to separate herself from these thoughts.

 _'Wait... separate! I know that Nick told me that I am an Eevee that can evolve into all of the evolutions or something like that. But, is it possible to divide and conquer? There is only one way to find out.'_ Kathy thought. She then started to think of all of the evolutions that she has evolved into. "Have you given up already?" Arceus asked rather relieved that Kathy has given up. Kathy then began to glow. Arceus stepped away from her out of bewilderment. "W-What? What is going on?" Arceus asked, but did not receive an answer. All of Kathy's evolutions have appeared from the glow. Kathy was nowhere to be found. All the evolutions banded together to use an powerful move together. "No. No. This can't be happening." Arceus cried out. The evolutions used a powerful move and defeated Arceus.

The power of the author was floating outside of the legendary Pokémon. The Eevee evolutions became one again. With her remaining strength, Kathy went up to the power and absorbed. Kathy did not know why she did that, but it was better than giving it to the wrong hands or paws. She fainted on the spot.

All of the Pokémon in world 2 were now freed from Arceus's author powers. They all woke up from the nightmare.

The game is over. Kathy can now evolve into all the evolutions. She learned a new move called divide and conquer. To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Author's Note:** Aftermath

* * *

 **-Pokémon world 2: Arceus's Temple-**

Kathy woke up in the room. Her head throbbed from the thoughts that she had in the battle. Her body was utterly sore. Kathy tried to stand up only to fall down. She stared at her surroundings. Arceus, Nick and the Pokémon that were there seemed to be in a similar state to hers. ' _I'm so sore. Man... if I had Sitrus berries, I could heal everyone.'_ Kathy thought. She had forgotten that she had absorbed the author's powers. Out of thin air the berries appeared. It looked like it was enough to heal everyone up.

"Where did those berries come from?" Electrike asked. "I think out of thin air." Bagon said unsure what to answer. "Did we not get rid of Arceus's author powers?" Troy asked. "I don't thinks so." Mudkip said trying to remember. "Boss... I feel as if someone was controlling me." Zubat told Skuntank. "I think someone was." Koffing added. "I bet that someone was Arceus." Skuntank said bitterly. Wigglytuff was the first Pokémon to eat the berries. "The berries are safe." Wigglytuff said with relief. He handed out the berries to everyone, except Arceus. Everyone was eventually fully healed.

"Alright Arceus! Where is this power?" Celebi asked rather angrily. "I-I remember that a human with strange powers named Bill gave it to me. Then, a-a weird purple star with a red eye and black pupil came. The star... it unleashed its dark magic on me. I-I was no longer thinking straight after that. In that state... I wanted control over everything. It drove me mad with power. Then, this Eevee and Mew came to fight me. Did-Did you two get rid of that troublesome power?" Arceus asked as he recalled what happen to him. _'A purple star? That must have been Nebula. Nebula must have corrupted Arceus! That would explain Arceus's odd behavior. It would also explain why my father wanted Kathy here. His plan... It must have been to free Arceus from the Nebula's hold and give Kathy back the author's power. And he said I wouldn't figure it out. Look who's the smartest guy now!'_ Nick thought with a smile. "So... what happened during the battle?" Dahlia asked the two.

"I remember getting here via portal. Then a crushing wave of harming Pokémon overcame me." Nick said recalling the battle. "I remember that Nick said that my favorite colors are red and yellow." Kathy said with a grin. "... I must have been fighting the power with all my might if I said that." Nick said surprised at his own will. "What does colors have to do with the battle?" Chatot asked. "I told Kathy that if we were ever hypnotized or taken under the author's powers, we would have to say the code words. We both choose colors for that. If we answered wrong, that would tell the other that something is wrong." Nick explained. "After you told me that, I got into a battle with Arceus and you. I managed to beat Arceus. I think that freed you and everyone else from his power. I defeated him by dividing myself into all of the Eevee evolutions and unleashing an ultimate move. I think that must have destroyed the power." Kathy said rather proudly. "I see that you used the move divide and conquer. Impressive." Nick said sounding impressed. "You know that I could do that?!" Kathy asked in a surprised tone. "I had a feeling that if you really wanted, you could do so." Nick said honestly. Wigglytuff gave Arceus the remaining Sitrus berries. It healed him up.

"I am so sorry about my behavior for the past year and this year. I will make it up to all of you. Starting by getting rid of this pool." Arceus said. He used his powers to move the icy pool into the dumpster. Then, he filled the hole with dirt and grass. He planted some flowers seeds. Celebi smiled and made the flowers grow to full bloom. "Those look pretty!" Electrike said wagging her tail. "I guess we better head back home." Dahlia said. "We have to make sure everyone made it back safely." Bidoof said to Chatot. "Very well then. Everyone! Say your good-byes. We need to be heading back to the guide." Chatot said fluttering his wings. "Bye!" the Pokémon said to Arceus and Celebi. They all went through the portal that lead them to Treasure Town.

 **-Treasure Town-**

The group of Pokémon arrived to the place. The rescued Pokémon were there awaiting their arrive. They cheered once the group arrived. "WHOO!", "THANK YOU!", and "YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!" were filling the place. It was a surprise "thank you" party for the group. "Yoom-Tah!" Wigglytuff said getting everyone to fall quiet, "Team Volcanic Rush. Despite all odds, you managed to defeat Arceus and free us all from the author's power. "We could not have done it without Team Shadows, Team Skull, and you guys. Although we were under Arceus's power, we managed to save the day." Mudkip said with the biggest smile. The crowd cheered louder.

Kathy had gone away from the group and crowd. She did not like loud noises and she had stage fright. Kathy gave a sigh. She began her journey to Keldeo's Valley. She wanted to say good-bye to the Pokémon there. Nick flew up to her. "Where are you going?" he asked her. "To Keldeo's Valley." Kathy said as she continued to walk. Nick flew right next to her. "Why walk? I can teleport us there." Nick informed Kathy. "Really? That's great! Please, teleport me there." Kathy said rather shocked at Nick's information. "I said us." Nick said as he teleported the two out.

A party was held for the Pokémon that saved the day. "You said that we helped. All we did was help out Team Rocket. Plus, Wigglytuff did kick us out." Skuntank said looking at Mudkip. "It is true. But, you guys helped us out when you could have left with all the other rescued Pokémon." Mudkip pointed out. "Where is that Mew and Eevee friend of yours? I can't find them." Absol said sounding concerned. "Oh! Nick the Mew told me that he and Kathy the Eevee would be back later. They went off to say good-bye." Troy informed him. "Good-bye? To whom?" Bisharp asked. "He did not say." Troy said now getting concerned. He really wanted to help Kathy overcome those thoughts. "Well... wherever they are, I am sure that they are fine." Bagon said with a nod. "I talked to the guide master..." Chatot said catching Team Skull off guard. "About what?" Koffing asked. "He said that Team Skull could come back to the guide. But, you guys have to do one hundred hours of community work for you past mistakes." Chatot said with a flap of his wings. "We-We can come back?!" Skuntank said not believing it. "Boss! You hear that! They want us back." Zubat said in a cheerful tone. "Ha! I bet they realized how strong we are." Koffing added. "Sure! We will come back." Skuntank said feeling as if it was a dream come true. "Very well then. You start your work tomorrow. Once you are done with your community work, then you can go on missions." Chatot said before leaving. "I don't believe this." Deino said in an amazed tone. "You guys! The amazing trio is back." Zorua said with a big smile. He always felt that the three teams would be back together again.

"So... what now?" Absol asked. "Now... we celebrate. Once we are done with our work, then we should have a battle soon." Skuntank said as he left. He was going to the dance floor. "You losers better watch out." Zubat said as he left. "Yeah! We are stronger then before." Koffing added before following his team. A sweat drop appeared on Team VR and Team Shadows. "Well... I'm glad that we will see them back at the guide." Bagon said with a weak smile. "True. But, if they did get stronger... Team Shadows! I can sense danger in our future! We must train." Absol said rather quickly. "How about after the party?" Bisharp asked. "Hmm... Right! That way we can fight then when they are tired. Brilliant idea!" Absol said as he hatched a plan to take Team Skull down. Absol left to go to the dance floor. "I am going to keep an eye on him." Bisharp said with a heavy sigh. He almost felt like Absol's father. Bisharp went to keep an eye on Absol. "So... what are you guys going to do now?" Zorua asked.

"COOKIES!" Electrike said as soon as she saw them. She speed right past the crowd just to devour the cookies. "Electrike! Don't eat so much. You are going to get sick!" Bagon yelled getting concerned about his friend. He quickly left the group to stop Electrike. "I am going to see what kind of games they have." Deino said. "I think I might join you." Zorua said. The two went off to play some party games.

"..." Mudkip then turned to Troy. He looked sad. "What's the matter?" Troy asked. "Charmander- I mean Dahlia is leaving." Mudkip said in a shaky tone. He always knew that Charmander- er Dahlia would want to go back to her world. "What? Is-Is she going back home?" Troy asked surprised at this. "Yeah... I think so." Mudkip was no longer looking at Troy. "... Where is she?" Troy asked. "I think at Krabby Beach." Mudkip answered. "We... We should go ask her first before we jump to conclusions." Troy said denying Mudkip's words. "I'm-I'm going to round the team up." Mudkip said with his legs slowly moving. Troy went to Krabby Beach.

 **-Keldeo's Valley-**

"Cobalion!" Kathy yelled running up to the legendary Pokémon. He was keeping an eye on the students as they trained. "Oh! Young Eevee and Mew! How nice of you two to come back. I heard via P.A.E. just a while ago. I haven't seen them mail at such a high speed since the day Team Volcanic Rush defeated Dialga and Palkia. Where are Venipede and Treecko?" Cobalion said with a smile. "Venipede is in the first Pokémon world. Treecko is celebrating. I came here to say good-bye. We are going back home soon." Kathy said. She tried to hid her sadness. Out of all of the Pokémon that she has met, this one made an impact on her. Cobalion believed in her when she felt no one did. Despite her efforts to leave the school... it was an interesting time. "Good-bye? I see... I-I will miss you. To be honest... I am glad that you all stayed." Cobalion said. "Why?" Kathy tilted her head. "When I saw you use a power that I have never seen, I got excited. I haven't been that excited since Team Volcanic Rush or any of Wigglytuff's exploration teams came here. You showed the students to push themselves to their full potential, even if they pace themselves to achieve that. You stopped Virizon and Terrakion from bickering with each other. You are truly an interesting Eevee!" Cobalion said in a sad yet calm tone. Kathy tried her best to not cry. Tears began going down her cheeks. "I'm-I'm sorry. I-I don't mean to cry... I must look like a weakling." Kathy said though her tears. "Not at all." Cobalion said with a smile. He placed his right hoof on Kathy in a gentle and caring nature. Kathy could not hold it anymore. She came down crying. She hugged the left hoof to the best of her ability. They had a nice long moment.

Nick flew up to them. "Kathy... We have to go. Bye Cobalion." Nick said in a gentle tone. "Okay... Good-bye Cobalion. I will miss you." Kathy said whipping away her tears. "Good-bye you two! Best wishes!" Cobalion said with a huge grin. "You too." Nick said. He patted Kathy as they left. They teleported back to Treasure Town.

 **-Treasure Town: Krabby Beach-**

The duo walked in silent. They went to Krabby Beach. There, they found a place where they can talk. Nick did notice Dahlia, but she did not notice them. "That may be the fist time I see you cry in front of a person. I guess in this case a legendary Pokémon. I saw what you did at the temple." Nick said in a low tone. "What do you mean?" Kathy asked. "Let's say, hypothetically you absorbed the author's power." Nick said sounding serious. Tension filled the air. Kathy has known Nick for a while now. She debated in her head the pros and cons. She gave in to the pros. "Hypothetically? Yes, I did." Kathy said looking away from him. _'He is so mad at me. I should have let Arceus have the power.'_ Kathy thought negatively. "I am not mad. I am a bit relieved that someone like Arceus does not have that power." Nick said almost as if he had read her thoughts. "But, what if I end up like him?" Kathy finally looked at Nick. She had this terrified look on her. Nick stopped flying and stood in front of her. "We can find a way... somehow." Nick tried to assure her. "Maybe... there is a way for me to ditch the powers if I ever become corrupted?" Kathy asked almost expecting an answer from Nick. "Making your author's powers dormant may work. Though... you may have to train." Nick said as he scratched his chin. "I-I hope you are right. If I have to train, then I will. But, try to make it not so tough." Kathy said. She was relieved that Nick was so understanding.

("Don't Ever Forget" song by Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explores of Sky. It plays in the background.)

Meanwhile, Dahlia was indeed there. She wanted to go back home. She had not told anyone about her real name. Dahlia decided to spare the Pokémon that she knew from this detail. "Dahlia!" Troy yelled. His yell caught Dahlia's attention. "Troy? What are you doing here?" Dahlia asked. Troy had not noticed Kathy and Nick there. "I think you are making a mistake." Troy said rather frantically. "Uh? Oh! I guess Mudkip told you I was thinking about leaving." Dahlia said with a sad look. "But-But? What about us? The team?" Troy asked. "They will be fine without me. They were before." Dahlia said as she recalled when she first met them. "You-You really want to go home?" Troy asked. His voice cracked a bit.

"I miss my life, Troy." Dahlia said as she looked at the water. The sun began to set. "I-I miss my old life too." Troy said as he fidgeted with his fingers. That caught Dahlia by surprise. "DAHLIA!" Electrike yellled. She tackled Dahlia with all her might. "Don't go! Please. Who's going to make those delicious poffins once you are gone?" Electrike asked as tears began running down like a faucet. Dahlia stared at Electrike's eyes. She pushed her off just to get up. "I-I haven't decided yet." Dahlia said as she looked away out of embarrassment. She was happy that Electrike would miss her cooking. Then again, it made sense. "You can't leave without us." Bagon said as he joined the others. "Yeah! You gotta take us with you." Mudkip said in a demanding tone. He tried to push back the tears.

"What!? But-But, this is your home. I can't ask you all to just leave." Dahlia said as a red exclamation mark appeared. She was shocked by their words. "We are not asking. I say we take a vote." Mudkip said brushing away his tears. "I say we go with you." Electrike said tears beginning to form. "I second that." Bagon said trying to stay strong. "I-I want to go back home to. I vote we go." Troy said. "I also want to go." Mudkip added. His tears began to form again. "You guys.." Dahlia said sadly. Tears also formed in her eyes. "But your home is here." Dahlia said trying her best to not cry. "Our home is with the team." Mudkip said as tears ran down his cheeks. "You won't be able to get back here, if we go to that world." Dahlia said as her tears began to trickle down. "I don't mind." Electrike said as she pushed her head onto Dahlia's body. It was her way of hugging. "So... what do you say?" Bagon asked. "I am out-voted... Fine. Let's go home!" Dahlia said with a smile. She petted Electrike reassuring that they would still be together.

(Song ends)

Nick and Kathy began walking towards the group. Kathy knew that Team VR wouldn't be able to get back here. She wanted to help them, but was unsure if her way was the correct way. "Hey Nick." Kathy's soft voice caught his attention. "What is it?" he asked her. "What if... I let Team VR come here when they want to?" Kathy asked him, fidgeting a bit. "How will you do that? You will be busy with your training." Nick pointed out. "How about a devise? One that works only for Troy, Dahlia, and the rest to the team? And can bring people and Pokémon that they choose. Plus, it is always with them. Practically indestructible and they can never lose it." Kathy said wanting to help out Team VR. "Sounds like a portal device. I can make two like that. One for Troy and the other for Dahlia." Nick said liking Kathy's idea. "R-Really? Thanks!" Kathy hugged the flying Mew. She tackled him down just to hug him. She was on top of him. "Oh! S-Sorry." Kathy blushed out of embarrassment. She got off him. "I-It's alright." Nick said with a chuckle. He hadn't had a hug from her in a while. It made him feel a glint of happiness that Kathy was slowly going back to the way she was before. "I will need some time to make them though." Nick said breaking the silence. "R-Right. Then when you are done, you will give them to Dahlia and Troy." Kathy said relieved. She was glad that Nick was going to help her out.

Team VR went to say their good-byes to everyone. It was the longest good-bye they ever had to do. Nick told them about the portal devise that he was making. Team VR was really happy that they would be able to come back to Pokémon world 2 any time. They left the next day.

Dahlia returned to the life of a Pokémon ranger. Troy left Team Rocket to become a Pokémon trainer. He come to the Pokémon ranger station to help out Dahlia during this summer (and eventually the spring). He did eventually freed Groudon into the Pokemon world 2. Mudkip became a part of Dahlia's team while Bagon and Electrike became a part of Troy's team. They eventually evolved into there final form. Will was arrested by Officer Jenny. He then became an undercover agent to take down Team Rocket. Nick finally made the portal devices for Dahlia and Troy. They seemed very happy with this tech, but they can only tell the people and Pokémon that they really trust.

 **-Earth (Nick's house)-**

It has been about two weeks since their journey in the Pokémon world 1 and 2. Nick made a Pokémon ranch that Kathy can visit any time she likes. In the ranch are also Peter and Paul's Arcanine. Nick and Paul visit them too when they can. "So... The Eevee powers and it's evolutions will be permanent?" Kathy asked. She gently touched the Eevee ears. Her tail kept wagging and was hard to stop it. "Yeah. Think of it as a side affect from the machine." Nick said calmly. He laughed a bit when Kathy began chasing her own tail. She did that so it would stop wagging. "On top of that, you will be able to go on four legs to two. Call it the 'transformation.'" Nick said doing air quotes. "Transformation?" Kathy asked once she caught her tail. As soon as she said that, she transformed into a cute Eevee.

"Nick?! Why is this happening?" she asked out of fear. She was tiny again. Nick knelt to her level. "Aw! You have a lot to learn. So fluffy." Nick said as he petted Kathy's head. "... I"m gonna kill you!" Kathy said as she used shadow ball. It was not a good launch, but it looked very strong. It also missed. "Oh! So now you learn that move as an Eevee." Nick teased her. He ran all over the ranch to escape the cuteness. "Stand still! You better turn me back!" Kathy yelled angrily. "Never!" Nick yelled back as he laughed. It then became a game of tag.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Know your characters!** (all of the humans listed here are OCs of mine - Kathy)

 **Dahlia** is a Pokémon ranger, who will likely follow the path of her mother. She was once a Charmander, mostly because of her love of fire-types. Even before she became a Pokémon, she could understands the speech of Pokémon.

 **Kathy** is a negative-nacy and has a weird memory. Kathy does her best to not let her thoughts get her down (and she also keeps all of her feelings locked up). With her new found powers, it will surly keep her on her toes.

 **Nick** is a strange person with no information found. Reason for this is that the information is never found and is probably erased by him or someone else.

 **Troy** a former Team Rocket Grunt. He was once a Treecko because he had a love for nature. Although he had a rough time capturing Pokémon, he wants to make it up by being the best Pokémon trainer/ranger ever.

 **Will** is a highly recognizable Team Rocket manager. He is ruthless when it comes to achieving his boss's plan, but kind and caring when it comes to family.

 **Mudkip** will never stop being awesome. He also heard that you like Mudkips.

 **Bagon** has a fear of flying. He hopes that one day he will over come it. He has a crush on Elective.

 **Electrike** is a Pokémon who loves sweets. If anything can snap her out of her bossy form, it would be cookies.

 **Venipede** is a loyal daughter. She will have to be by her mother's side until she is strong enough to be her own Pokémon. That way her mother would be proud of all the hard work and love she put into this bug Pokémon.


End file.
